Devotion
by Angle1
Summary: Kenshin and Karou have finally reveled their feelings for each other, but when they bring in a female exgang member who is trying to run from her past, Karou soon get's worried if Kenshin feels closer to her, but Kenshin only has eyes for Karou.
1. How it started

A/N Hello! ^_^..well, after the wonderful success with my past two stories, I thought I would give it another go with a different area. Now this is the prologue, so there are no characters here yet. Just the start of my character; the others will show up in the next chapter. I want to dedicate this story to my best friend Shadow Girl..my she read this, and like it, and get me to finish it..^_^ Oh, and one more thing...As most my past reviewers and friends know..I can't spell and the peel check can't catch everything.I just wanted to let you know. Now on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin...*sigh*.  
  
Kenshin and Karou have finally reveled their feelings for each other, but when Kenshin dedicates himself to helping a young woman, Karou gets confused and can't see that he only wants to help.  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa aka Angle1 ^_^x  
  
Prologue:  
  
4 years before the fall of the Tokugawa Era.  
  
Tanako crouched behind the shoji screen and stayed as silent as she could, as she watched her parents in the next room. The only visible part of her was her bright green eyes and her midnight hair. The young child had been awoken by the sound of men arguing and knew that gang members had come to visit with her father. Tanako had slipped out of her room and was now spying on her parents and the men. They where standing in the doorway, all wearing the same pale yellow gi. Tanako was only a young child but she could feel the massive amount of danger in the air, and she knew that she was being foolish for spying.  
  
Yet despite the danger, Tanako gazed proudly at her father as he shielded her mother with his body, with one hand griping the hilt of his sword. " What is the meaning of this?" her father roared to the men, his eyes darting around the room to see every threat that was there. Tanako's mother smothered a gasp when she spotted the child peeking out behind the paper screen. Her mother prayed that she would not be seen.  
  
" Now, now Washi; is this any way to great old friends." Came an all too familiar voice from outside. Tanako frowned when she saw Sasorie step into the house. The child never did like the tone of voice he used with her father, but she was always polite to him, just as her mother had taught her to be. Plus, the man had always been respectful with her.yet the young girl knew that the young man was not the type of person you turned you back to.  
  
"Sasorie," her father scowled, the grip on his sword tightened." Why do you barge into my home so late in the evening, and so dishonorably?"  
  
" Dishonorably?" Sasorie said as he motioned for his men to surround the couple. " I would believe that you, Washi, would know of dishonor better than I." He said with a smile and a evil light in his eyes.  
  
Washi eyed the gang members and pulled his wife behind him." What do you mean by that?"  
  
Sasorie brushed away a lock of his white hair that had fallen from his warrior's ponytail, {Hair tie whatever you want to call it} apparently bored with the situation already. " For a man who was once a Samurai to go back on his word, well. that is what I would call dishonor."  
  
Washi turned abruptly to face Sasorie, " I have not gone back on my word. I promised that I would repay you, and I will." His gaze returned to the solemn looking gang members around them.  
  
"Washi.you came to me almost six years ago, asking for a loan.and I happily gave the money to you, trusting that you would repay me. Yet you have not. You have made a reasonably nice life for yourself.your own home, you have a family.and a business that takes care of you. I would have thought that I would see at least a substantial amount of you dept paid off. "  
  
" My wife was with child," Washi argued, his eyes dancing around the room to each of the gang members. " I could not be a samurai and raise a family. If I had died, my family would be left alone. I needed the money until I got another job, and now that I have one I can begin to repay you faster than I have before. I know payments have been slow, but I will repay you."  
  
Sasorie walked within swords distance of Washi, causing his wife to whimper and grip the back of Washi's gi. " You see that is my problem. It has been much to long between payments, and waiting on you seems to cost me more than you owe. Anyway I'm tired of waiting." He paused and looked at Washi's cowering wife, his yellow eyes narrowing as a idea came to him. " I will release you of your dept.by killing your family as payment." At his cue the gang members surrounding them drew their swords. Washi swiftly unsheathed his, and faced the gang.  
  
Tanako saw her mother glance her way, and saw that Sasorie noticed. Tanako turned away from the opening to keep from being seen, and prayed for the lives of her parents.  
  
" Toshiki-kun!" Sasorie called, Tanako heard someone walk into the room, but the girl refused to look and give her self away. Suddenly the ring of swords filled the air and the sounds of a struggle. " WASHI!" her mother screamed and then all became silent, Tanako knew that she should run and hide, but the sudden sound of her father howling in agony bolted her to the floor.  
  
Then, quite suddenly, the screen door slid open and Tanako fell back. Looking up she saw standing before her, a boy of eight, maybe nine. He stared silently at her with piercing ice blue eyes, and he had impossibly straight chocolate brown hair tied up in a warrior's ponytail, and was wearing the same pale yellow gi as the other gang members. The boy grabbed Tanako by her kimono, lifted her to her feet and dragged her into the room. She gasped when she walked past her mother; she was lying on the floor, her eyes wide and empty, a pool of blood was slowly growing around her.  
  
She saw her father; he was backed into a corner, his long black hair freed from its tie and was draped wildly across his face. He panted for breath and was standing in a stance of attack. His eyes where almost red with anger and he glared out at them with a look that Tanako had never seen before. One gang member lay dead on the floor before him, the others where in a half circle around him .  
  
Tanako was brought up to Sasorie, who had watched the whole thing with a smile on his face. " Thank you Toshiki-kun," he said. The boy let go of Tanako and took a step back, resting his hand on the hilt of his short sword. Sasorie looked down at the tiny girl and Tanako kept her eyes downcast, respectfully. " Tanako-chan, it's lovely to see you." He said smoothly reaching down for her.  
  
" Sasorie.don't you touch my child." Washi growled from the corner, his voice deep and low and frightening to Tanako.  
  
Sasorie ignored him, " Almost six years old aren't you?" he lifted Tanako's chin so she could look him in the eye. She nodded silently, her green eyes growing large in fright. "Growing up so fast, I remember the day you were born, you were a tiny little thing." He paused and looked over at the screen door she was hiding behind. " Have you been hiding behind that screen the whole time we've been here?" Tanako again silently nodded. "Wonderful, for a child of your age to be so silent and stealthy. Shame your mother gave you away, you were perfect, it was your mother's weakness that got you caught." He unsheathed a dagger from his belt, crouched down, and took hold of Tanako by the shoulder. " It would be a shame to waste a child with potential and a skill as great as yours." Sasorie turned to her father, another smile playing across his lips. " I'll tell you what Washi, I'll kill you instead, and your daughter will live. She will stay with the Onozawa gang, and be taught how to work for me."  
  
" NO!" her father cried, taking a step forward, but was forced back by half a dozen sword points.  
  
" You want her to die then?" Sasorie asked as he raised the dagger to Tanako's throat.  
  
"NO!.no don't kill her.," Tanako watched in amazement as her former samurai father sheathed his sword and surrendered. ".Kill me instead.but you must swear to take care of her."  
  
" You have my word." Sasorie said as he sheathed his dagger and gave the signal. Half a dozen gang members gladly attacked the samurai, sending his blood in all directions, and sealing the fate of his daughter. Tanako could do nothing but stare, her young mind seemed to not want to process what she was seeing. " Come Tanako-chan, the Onozawa gang, Toshiki-kun, and I, will teach you how to live a much more prosperous and longer life than your parents.  
  
" Yes Sasorie-san" Tanako whispered. Toshiki led Tanako out of the house and into her new life, forgetting her family name and entering a new one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N...so what do you think?...So far so good?.well Please review and tell me all about it and I'll be updating very soon, for I know of a few of you who will come after me ^_- . 


	2. The fight

A/N Hello again.well being that I had a very serious threat from a few friends of mine.you know how you are ^_- I thought I would hurry and update.and here it is!! I'll shut up now and get right to the story. Oh and Thank you Shadow girl for the review ^_^x  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the red-headed samurai known as Kenshin.  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
Melissa Aka Angle1 ^_^x  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Karou I don't mind cooking dinner tonight, that I don't" Kenshin argued as he and Karou walked around town, gathering the ingredients they would need to make dinner.  
  
" Nope, I don't care what those two good for nothing freeloaders think of my cooking, they don't pay me for the food, so why should I cook like a restaurant." Karou said in a singsong voice, shaking her head, causing waves of her raven hair to swish about, and continued down the crowded dusty street, her arms full of groceries. Kenshin too had a load of groceries to care for.  
  
" Would you like for me to carry some of those heavy packages?" he asked, as they weaved in and out of the crowd. The slight and constant hum of the passers by did not at all distract Kenshin from the girl in front of him  
  
" No Kenshin I can handle it." she cheerfully, turning to look back at him with a smile, the sun flashing in her sapphire eyes.  
  
Kenshin shook his head and smiled, nothing was going to bring his Karou down. Not now that he had asked her permission to court her. She seemed to be on cloud nine and nothing was bringing her back to earth. A month ago Kenshin had finally worked up the courage to ask Karou if she would allow him to court her. Sano had been teasing him about how his love for Karou was as plain as the scar on his face, and wondered why he bothered to hide it anymore. Kenshin was surprised at Sano's remark even though he had been telling him things like that for months.  
  
When he asked, he had expected some yelling and screaming and a big dose of the Kamiya temper, but he was extremely surprised when Karou threw herself in his arms and cried. Mumbling about how she had waited for that moment ever since they meet a year and a half ago.  
  
The redheaded Rurouni applauded himself for asking her, but mentally kicked himself for one big mistake on his part.. he asked Karou in front of the entire group, and the feedback was instantaneous.  
  
` Flashback` {A/N Hey do you realize just how many flash backs are in a episode of RK not to mention the movies? Just a thought} ************************  
  
" All right Kenshin, It's about time you asked her." Sanosuke said laughing and slapping Kenshin on the back so hard that he almost hit the table.  
  
" What the heck is wrong with you Kenshin? Why would you want to date Busu? ( gagging sounds). Yahiko shouted from his side of the table. That promptly earned him a bowl of rice to the head.  
  
" Yahiko you little jerk, you're not going to ruin this moment for me!" shouted Karou as she got ready to throw another bowl at him. Thankfully Kenshin swiftly took the bowl out of Karou's hands and instantly replaced it with a chopstick, which bounced harmlessly off the boy's head.  
  
Karou, as she normally did, changed her mood swiftly and turned to Megumi and started to gloat. " Ha Miss Megumi, you thought you would get Kenshin? Well your not! HA HA. He asked me, not you." She pointed at Megumi and made a face at her. Megumi was sitting peacefully watching the couple up until that point. She was happy for Kenshin and Karou, and as Sano said, it was about time too. But Megumi could never stand the girl's impulses to prove herself.  
  
" Why Sir Ken is just testing the water, he wouldn't want to jump into the dating pool with out testing on a guinea pig first." She said smoothly, flicking her hair and winking at Kenshin.  
  
" ARE YOU CALLING ME A PIG?" Karou screamed as she stood up, Megumi quickly followed.  
  
" No I am," Shouted Yahiko,  
  
" Shut up you brat!" Sano hissed.  
  
" Hey who are you calling a brat."  
  
" Now, now" Came Kenshin's plea, but was drowned out by Ayame's and Suzume"s chants of " Uncle Kenny and Aunty Karou are in lo-ove."  
  
" Why would Sir Ken want a violent, working girl like you who doesn't even know how to cook?!"  
  
"Hey no one is forcing the food down your throat, AND I'M NOT VIOLENT!!"  
  
In the end Sano and Kenshin had to drag the two away from each other's throats. All in all the night was about the same as any other.  
  
` End flashback`*******************************  
  
Kenshin jerked back to reality and laughed silently to himself as he kept an ever-watchful eye on Karou as she walked ahead of him. There was rarely a time when the group didn't fight, but they fought like family.  
  
Family, Kenshin never thought he'd see the day when he would belong to a family. He could not have picked better people for the job. He loved Sano and Yahiko like brothers. Megumi, was like his older sister even though she's younger than him, Ayame and Suzume where like his nieces, they called him uncle anyway, and Doctor Gensi the wise old man of the family, always there to give advise when needed. And Karou. his beautiful Karou, she was like the backbone of the family. Why if it weren't for her, Kenshin would have never meet everyone. It was strange to think that the family only consisted of Karou, Ayame and Suzume and Dr. Gensai. But the family started to grow at a rapid pace after Karou opened her home and her heart to Kenshin, after that, she seemed to pick up everyone who seemed to need a home or a friend. Not to mention anyone who wanted to learn the Kamiya fighting style.  
  
Years of being Battousai the Manslayer, had taught him to be wary of strangers. He often cringed at Karou's trusting demeanor, and found himself constantly guarding her from the dangers of Tokyo. Yet not one of Karou's charity cases seemed to go wrong. Mostly Karou was in danger was when an old enemy had finally found him, or when some one wanted to fight it out with the former Manslayer. It was always a backlash from him that got her in danger and sometimes hurt. He often toyed with the idea of leaving in the middle of the night, for Karou's own safety. Yet every time he set out to leave his own greediness stopped him. He was greedy for a family, to belong somewhere, he was greedy for Karou and couldn't see himself with out her by his side, he'd always turn right around and slip back in his room without a second thought to the matter.  
  
Sighing, Kenshin again shook his thoughts out of his head and again concentrated on Karou as she weaved her way in and out of the crowed street. When they finally made it to a part of the town that was less crowded, Kenshin stepped up and walked next to Karou. " Karou-dono really, I don't mind cooking dinner. You had a busy day today, that you have."  
  
" Kenshin drop the dono, please." Karou sighed, shifting the packages in her arms, and turning to look at him. Truth was, Karou didn't really mind the honorific, she knew Kenshin was so use to calling her that, and he had never called her otherwise, it was how he knew her, it was all he knew. Karou sighed a little and looked over at him as he gazed back at her with his amethyst eyes, knowing full well that a host of emotions were being played behind them and that Kenshin would never share them with her. 'Why Kenshin? Why wont you let me in.' she thought. All she wanted was for him to talk to her and tell her his feelings. But she knew that it would take time for the ex-samurai to open himself to a person again and she didn't want to rush him. She shook the thoughts from her mind and continued the conversation. " How long will it take me to break you of that habit?" she asked cheerfully, and giving Kenshin a smile that speed up his heart. Kenshin was about to answer when shouts where heard.  
  
Karou paused in the middle of the almost deserted street and listened, Kenshin had barley turned back around, when he saw Karou bolt toward the shouts. " Karou-dono!" He shouted and ran after her, why did she always act so reckless. " Karou-dono wait, it may be dangerous." But the girl had already spotted the source of the shouts. They came from an alleyway between two restaurants. Three rather large and slightly drunk men had hold of a young woman. The shouts where because the woman was not taking the handling very well.  
  
" I wouldn't go anywhere with any of you for a million yen! And if you know what's good for you, you'll let me go before I make you let me go!" She jerked at her arms but only managed to free one of them. " You'll be sorry when you loose that hand!" she added.  
  
" She sure is courageous." Karou whispered, as she watched the girl. Karou always hated seeing people terrorized, but it was rare to see the victim terrorizing the criminals. The young woman reminded Karou of herself, strong and unwilling to be the weak one.  
  
" That she is." Agreed Kenshin, who stared at the strangely dress girl. Not much of her could be seen, for she wore a midnight blue cloak that covered most of her body. The hood of the cloak had fallen, reviling a pale young woman as beautiful as the night. Though something about the woman caught Kenshin, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
" Kenshin! Don't just stand there and stare, we got to help!" Karou snapped at him and turned away to drop her packages safely at the corner of the alleyway, and then promptly marched down to the struggling group.  
  
" Oro..Wait Karou!" Kenshin unceremoniously dropped his packages and followed.  
  
" HEY!" Karou shouted stepping up to the biggest man holding the woman. " It's not nice to grab at young women, I should know, I'm a woman, and I wouldn't like to be handled that way. Now let her go!" the drunken man loomed overhead and glared down at her. Karou suddenly whished she had her bokken so she could knock the smile off his face.  
  
The woman looked over her shoulder at Karou and broke into a smile so wide, Karou could have sworn that the woman was enjoying the fight. " Hi" she said. Her stunning bright green eyes lighting up.  
  
" Uh..Hi" Karou said in return, slightly confused at the woman's cheerful demeanor. " We want to help you." Karou continued.  
  
The woman pulled again, but she was not let go. " Oh no that's alright, you don't have to trouble yourself, I can handle it." Karou was about to argue when Kenshin walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder to quiet her.  
  
" It's no trouble at all Miss, and besides three to one is not fair." Kenshin said with a grin. The woman stared at Kenshin for a moment before breaking into another smile.  
  
" Really I'm alright,.I wouldn't want you to get hurt." The woman insisted sweetly.  
  
Karou scoffed and drew her self up," Ha us, get hurt, I'm the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Ka-"  
  
" Quiet!" roared the large man holding the girl. Karou immediately shut her mouth. " Now, IF you three are done visiting, I believe that my friends and I were about to snack on this beauty." The two smaller men grinned and snickered and stepped back into the fight.  
  
" I believe the woman asked you to let her go, and you will let her go gently, that you will." Kenshin said sternly as he pulled Karou behind him.  
  
" KEN-SHIN.this is MY fight!" Karou screamed, barging past him and knocking him off his feet.  
  
" Oro," Kenshin got to his feet quickly, but Karou had already approached the men. " Karou step back!" he warned, the familiar sharp edge of protection stabbed at him, and he placed his hand on the hilt of his sakabatou. Battousai itched for a fight, but none of them had done anything to hurt Karou-dono yet, and that was the only thing that stopped him from actually drawing his blade.  
  
" Oh, look guys." One of the smaller men called out. " The little girl, and shrimp boy with a sword, thinks they have what it takes to stop us." All three burst into laughter, and turned away.  
  
Karou literally bristled at the comment and stalked up to them again and tapped the big one on the back. The man turned, " Hey little missy, you want to join us?"  
  
" Leave her alone! Or I swear you'll be extremely sorry!" shouted the woman, still struggling against the man's grip.  
  
" Hey, are you three so dense that you can understand what we are telling you? Let the girl go!" Karou shouted.  
  
The shouts from the women seemed to only irritate the biggest man and he sighed. " Listed lady, if your not going to join us then leave."  
  
" Not until you let her go!" Karou argued back just as loud.  
  
" Fine have it you way." Said the man, and he pivoted on his heal and took a backhanded swing at Karou.  
  
" Karou!" Kenshin shouted, seeing the movement, and knowing that he would never reach her in time. Karou tried to duck, but was hit anyway. She was sent flying back and she hit the wall of the alleyway with a thud and fell into the one and only mud puddle in the whole alley.  
  
Everyone froze and watched as Karou struggled to sit up, when she did she looked at her ruined Kimono and whispered {everyone together now ^_^} " And this was the first time I wore this Kimono too."  
  
" Karou, are you alright." Kenshin gasped, his eyes wide with worry.  
  
" Yes Kenshin I'm fine." Karou tried to stand but her ankle gave out and she fell back into the puddle. Apparently she wasn't fine.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed and the soft amethyst of his eyes turned hard as he turned back to the group of men. 'they dare lay a hand on my Karou.thank you forgiving me a reason to kill you.' Battousai snarled in his head as he slowly began to unsheathe his sakabatou. But he stopped abruptly when he was overcome with a warrior's spirit. Kenshin glanced around swiftly to see where the Chi could be coming from.it didn't take him long to find out.  
  
" That's IT!," the woman shouted, " Hurting me is fine, but when you involve innocent people, it gets personal!" the woman grabbed the man's arm that was holding her and used it as leverage as she jumped up and kicked one of the smaller men straight in the teeth, knocking him out completely.  
  
Now that the larger man was off balance, the woman was able to wrench her arm free. She landed softly on the ground and crouched and kicked upwards, straight at the other smaller mans' knees. A sickening cracking sound insured to her that she broke at least one of his legs. The smaller man fell to the ground screaming in agony, before fainting in pain. All this happened at a great speed, but Kenshin and Karou could easily follow. But what happened next, even Kenshin could hardly catch.  
  
The woman jumped away from the largest man and slid her hands into her cloak, pulling out half a dozen four-inch throwing knives. Then, swifter then Kenshin could follow, the woman threw the knives so hard at the man, that he was forced back and he was pinned by his gi to the wooden wall of the alley. The woman walked over to the cursing man and punched him in the face; the man was out cold and the only thing holding him up were the throwing knives.  
  
Suddenly the fight was over, applause were heard at the entrance of the alley, and Kenshin, Karou, and the woman turned to find a large group of people who had been watching the fight; seeing now that it was over they quickly started to leave. Kenshin's eyes swiftly returned to their soft Rurouni purple, and he looked down at his half drawn sword, before sheathing it. " Karou!" he called as he sprinted up to her and crouched on the ground. " Are you alright?"  
  
" Yes Kenshin, I said I was fine, but could you help me up please."  
  
" Oh. yes Karou-dono" he said, happy now that there appeared to be no lasting damage. But he wouldn't truly be happy until he had Dr. Gensai or Megumi examine her. They wrapped their arms around each other and Kenshin slowly lifted Karou back on her feet. Kenshin tried to not notice how nice she felt in his arms, instead he tried to worry about her left ankle . " It may just be a sprain Karou-dono."  
  
" I'm so sorry you got hurt." Said the woman. Both Karou and Kenshin jumped, having almost forgotten all about the strange woman. She had walked right up to them and they had not noticed, for they were too immersed in themselves.  
  
" Oh it's nothing really, besides, you did try and warn me." Karou said smiling to show she really meant it.  
  
" You have a strong warrior's spirit that you do Miss, it was a wonder I didn't sense it before the fight." Kenshin said, taking a good look at the woman up close. Big bright leaf green eyes looked back at him, she had hair so black it was reflecting blue, and she was pale as the moonlight. Her beauty stunned Kenshin, how could a woman a beautiful as her, become such and accomplished fighter? Kenshin mentally slapped himself, Karou was the most beautiful woman he knew and she was a great swordswoman. 'Besides Kenshin you shouldn't be gazing at other women' " How long have these men been trailing you?"  
  
Karou stared at Kenshin and was about to ask him how he knew they were following her, but decided to trust Kenshin's better judgment. He could see little details that she couldn't, and he knew how to put them together to form a clue.  
  
" About three days; they tried to keep themselves hidden, but I spotted them easily, besides they made as much noise as a heard of cattle." The woman said as she pulled out her knives from the wall two by two, the man's limp body fell to the ground. The Knives instantly disappeared back under the cloak. She then lifted the hood of her cloak to hide her midnight hair.  
  
" Are you some sort of fighter, or ninja?" Karou asked eagerly.  
  
" What?..No, no, no. I'm..just a wanderer, that's all." The woman said staring at the ground, her tone became automatic, as if she told everyone that. Kenshin knew that she was lying, but he wasn't one to pry.until absolutely necessary.  
  
Karou laughed, " Boy, does THAT sound familiar." She said staring straight at Kenshin. Kenshin blushed, that was almost the exact same thing he told Karou the moment they first meet.after she attacked him and knocked him into a pile of barrels and baskets.  
  
" Huh?" the woman asked, staring at the two as they blushed at each other.  
  
" Long story." Kenshin said simply. Then suddenly a thought struck him, Karou was always bringing in people to help, and he had always silently advised against it. Yet not one of them seemed to be any trouble. Karou had always been surprised and angry at Kenshin's segregation for helping certain people, even when she rushed off to help Yahiko. Kenshin had stopped her and only wanted to say that they should wait for the authorities to help. But Karou had taken it as if he didn't want her to help Yahiko at all, she called him selfish and uncaring, before storming out to find the boy.  
  
Days later he had a run in with Megumi before any of them knew her. She was in trouble and Kenshin had thought it would be a great way to mend himself in Karou's eyes if he brought her to the dojo for protection. But the opposite had happened, Karou was furious. Though Kenshin knew that her anger was fueled by jealousy, Megumi was practically hanging off him. Things turned out all right in the end, the two were even best friends now. However, ever since, Kenshin never really offered help again, he always waited until Karou established that she wanted to help. Now Kenshin was going to beat her to the chase and ask first. Hoping that Karou would be happy at his gradual change of heart, and not angry with him.  
  
" Karou-dono, we should ask the young woman if she would like to stay awhile at the dojo, that we should." Kenshin held his breath, expecting a burst of harsh woods but was relived when he saw her sapphire eyes light up.  
  
" Why Kenshin, that's a great idea." She turned to the woman who had politely stayed silent. " We would love it if you would stay with us until you ready to go off wandering again."  
  
The woman's eyes grew wide and she put her hands up. " Oh no I couldn't."  
  
" We don't mind that we don't. You could say that Karou's dojo is more like a inn for travelers." Kenshin said smiling.  
  
" MY DOJO IS NOT AN INN KENSHIN" Karou screamed, hopping out of his embrace and hopping over to put a arm around the woman, the woman immediately put a arm around her to help her stand. She gazed at Karou in wonder, no doubt amazed at the Karou's quick mood changes.  
  
" Sorry Karou-do-"  
  
" Kenshin doesn't know what he's talking about, I don't take in that many strangers. By the way I'm Karou Kamiya, Assistant Master of the Kamiya Dojo. This is Kenshin Himura." She said pointing to a oroing Kenshin.  
  
"I-I'm Tanako.just Tanako." Tanako said softly as Kenshin joined them on the other side of Karou, and put his arm around her to help Karou as well.  
  
" Well it's settled then, your going to stay with us, besides there's to many of those big losers running around, you might get in trouble again." She gave the unconscious man a kick before setting off. " Oh Kenshin. be a sweetie and grab the groceries, Tanako will help me home."  
  
" Yes Karou-do-.. Karou," Kenshin grabbed the packages and juggled them until he had a firm hold on all of them. " Are you sure you can help her all the way to the Dojo Tanako-dono?"  
  
" Yes Kenshin-san, I can." She said softly, looking to the ground and continuing, allowing Karou to lead the way.  
  
" Oro.Kenshin-san?.you do not need to call me san, just Kenshin if you please." Kenshin said, he was never very comfortable with the honorific; it made him remember back when he was Battousai the Manslayer, and others would call him that out of fear. Beside, now that he was a wanderer he had no title to honor in the first place.  
  
" Sure.as long as you don't call me Tanako-dono, just Tanako." She said as she helped Karou hop along, turning her head to smile at him.  
  
Karou scoffed, " Kenshin will never drop the dono, I've been trying to get him to stop that for over a year and he always-." Karou's happy smiled faded just as fast as it came and she turned around sharply, throwing Tanako off balance. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IS SHE SURE ABOUT HELPING BACK TO THE DOJO? ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT KENSHIN?!!"  
  
" Oro..No Karou-dono that's not what I meant at all." Kenshin said, putting his hands up defensively, then having to scramble to catch the packages.  
  
Karou growled and turned on her heal and marched off, hopping every step of the way and dragging Tanako with her. " I swear Kenshin, you should watch what you say.and drop the DONO!"  
  
Kenshin stood still for a moment before running off after them. " I'm sorry Karou, I can't help it," he yelled after them.  
  
*********************************************************************** A/N...Ta-Da!! So how did it go?...do you like it?....do not worry those of you who are wondering what the heck happened to Tanako between this and last chapter.all will be slowly reveled in later chapters. And as always if you have and thoughts or ideas please leave a review ...leave one even if you don't lol..^_^ x 


	3. Dinner or the Missing Chapter

A/N GAH!!! Here it is.The " Missing Chapter" I felt so bad about leaving it out and truthfully I didn't think that the story would be as good with out it. I want to thank Shadow girl for her support and Hugs and Kisses to all my reviewers.  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
The Missing Chapter  
  
The walk home was not far, and all the way Tanako kept trying to convince Karou that she knew nothing about her and that she didn't need to open her home to a stranger such as she. But Karou would have nothing of it, and insisted that she stay. Tanako helped Karou though the gates of the dojo and gazed up at the building. It was quaint but homey, but Tanako loved it nonetheless.  
  
" Is this where you live Karou?" she asked as the helped the girl though the yard.  
  
" Yes it is." Karou replied with a proud smile, " Welcome to the Kamiya dojo."  
  
" It's wonderful."  
  
Karou turned to the girl with a far amount of shock showing on her face. " You think so?.wow most to the time everyone says its run down."  
  
" Well it does need some work.but other then that the place is great." It was better then great. The dojo reminded her of home, she never had a real home after she was taken into the Onozawa gang. Turning around Tanako watched with a slight smile on her face as Kenshin struggled to kick the gates shut, for his arms where still full of groceries. The smile faded slightly as she watched him; there was something about him that caught Tanako's eye. He was a swordsman the sword he wore made that obvious. But he had a gentle spirit, though, during the fight earlier, Tanako has sensed a warrior's spirit. It was so strong, that Tanako couldn't believe that it came from the amethyst eyes red head. But it was there nonetheless, buried.hidden from all to see. It was as if he was trying to hold it down, an internal struggle with himself.  
  
The two girls kicked off their shoes and made there way into the dojo and Karou guided her straight to the kitchen. Karou had barely sat down when a shout rose from the next room.  
  
" IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GOT BACK!! GEZZ I ABOUT DIED OF STARVATION!!"  
  
Tanako whirled around at the shout and spotted a young boy running into the room. He skidded to a stop as he saw the newcomer.  
  
" Yahiko!! You shouldn't be yelling at your assistant master.besides we have a guest!" Karou shouted back. Yahiko blinked as he gazed at Tanako.  
  
" Um.Hello, I'm Yahiko Myojin." He said as he looked around for Kenshin.  
  
" Hello Yahiko, I'm Tanako." She replied as she took a seat next to Karou at the table and bowed to him.  
  
" So ugly are we going to eat yet!" Yahiko said nonchalantly as he also sat at the table. Tanako's mouth dropped open at the insult the boy dealt to his Assistant Master.  
  
" Grrrr Yahiko!!!!" was all Karou could get out before another voice was heard.  
  
" Excuse me, but could one of you help me here?" Kenshin called behind the many things he was carrying. Tanako jumped up and ran to his side and plucked a few teetering boxes from the top of the pile and set them down. " Thank you Tanako." Kenshin said with a sigh of relief.  
  
" So are we going to eat yet or what!!!" Yahiko shouted, he hadn't eaten all day and everyone was taking as much time as they could to get dinner ready. Didn't they know he was a growing boy!  
  
" Yes Yahiko, I'm going to start the cooking right now, that I am," he said in his ever-patient voice, as he gathered what he would need from the boxes.  
  
" I'm coming to help Kenshin." Karou got up to stand but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" No Karou-dono your hurt," Kenshin said gazing down gently at her. " I wouldn't want you to injure yourself more by standing and helping with the dinner when I can do it on my own."  
  
" Oh but Kenshin.I wanted to help." Karou argued back, sounding down cast for the first time in many months. Tanako suddenly felt very bad, she was the cause of the young girls injury. She should help out as much as she could around the dojo until she had to leave.  
  
" What happened to you Ugly! Didja trip over your big feet? " Yahiko asked as he gazed over at Karou slightly swollen ankle. Tanako was again taken aback by the young man's gull, but the Assistant Master took it in stride.  
  
" I got hurt in a fight." she said smiling down at her apprentice.  
  
" A fight!! Not fair, how come you can get into a fight but I can't!!" Yahiko shouted, leaping to his feet. Karou's eyes grew dark and Tanako edged away from the girl, for she looked positively scary.  
  
" Because that is not the way of the Kamiya style you little brat!! I was in a fight to help Tanako out!!"  
  
" Oh" was all the boy could say and he sat back down. Karou then broke into the story of what happened that day, adding in little details about how she knew her help was needed and didn't start the fight. Yahiko looked about ready to kick her in her good ankle.  
  
" Um..Kenshin?" Tanako called as she stood, " I will help you prepare the meal if you wish?" At this Karou stopped in the middle of her story and turned to the girl.  
  
" Oh but Tanako, you're a guest." she said.  
  
" That's right, you do not need to help Tanako." Kenshin agreed.  
  
" Oh but I want to help..you are being so kind to let me stay, and it's my fault that you are hurt Karou. It's the least I can do to help out." Tanako smiled, but then wondered if she had said the wrong thing, for Karou was staring at her with a shocked look on her face. Tanako looked back at Yahiko, who was rolling his eyes at her, and then over to Kenshin, who was smiling.  
  
" You.you mean you want to work and help out around here?" Karou choked out. Tanako nodded. " Wow." she turned to Yahiko. " See! At least someone is willing to earn their keep around here not like someone I know!" Yahiko glared back at Karou and made a face at her when she turned away.  
  
" But I must warn you, my cooking is not all that good." Tanako had never learned much in the way of domestic skills in the gang, but she did know enough to get by.  
  
" That's alright Tanako." Yahiko chirped up. " Just as long as it's better then Busu's slop."  
  
" YAHIKO!!!"  
  
Kenshin laughed as the two started their ever numerous shouting matches and looked over at Tanako. " Thank you, I would appreciate the help, that I would." Tanako nodded and they left to prepare the vegetables and rice for the dinner. Toward the end of the preparations, Tanako stopped in the middle of her work. She felt a very strong fighters spirit approaching them. It seemed also, that Kenshin felt it too. " Sano is here." He called over his shoulder at the two still fighting it out at the table.  
  
" Who's Sano?" Tanako asked.  
  
" He's our close friend, he's a bit brash, but a nice young man, that he is." Kenshin replied.  
  
At the sound of someone entering the room, Tanako turned to greet the newcomer, but the words froze in her mouth when she saw Sano. Kenshin paused at Tanako's reaction and looked over at Sano to see his, but the young man had yet to notice her.  
  
" Hello Missy." Sano said as he stepped into the room, he noticed Kaoru's hurt ankle right away. " Whatcha do to yourself?" Karou yet again broke out into the story about the fight, this time telling the story so fast that the ex-gangster had trouble keeping up with it. " Whoa slow down a bit. Who did you bring back here?"  
  
Nervously Tanako spoke up, " Me.. She brought me."  
  
Sano turned at the voice and froze just like she had when she first saw him. Tanako knew that he knew who she was. Kenshin looked back and forth between the two. It was obvious that the two recognized each other.  
  
" I'm Tanako." she said as she stepped up to the much taller teenager.  
  
" Sanosuke Sagara." Was all he said back, as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
Tanako walked up to him to get a better look at him. She knew his face, but the name did not stick well. She knew him by a different name. She circled him a little, but it wasn't till she spotted the "bad" symbol on his back did she remember who he was. " Zanza!!" She shouted, snapping her fingers. That's who you are, you're the fighter-for-hire, you went by the name Zanza."  
  
" I go by Sanosuke now.Sano to my friends." he said  
  
" Hey who did you know Sano's old name?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Yahiko." Karou hissed. " Children should be seen, not heard."  
  
Sano only shrugged and answered for her. " She's seen me around." Tanako and Kenshin placed bowls of vegetables and rice on the table. Sano sat but didn't make a move to inhale everything he could reach. Yahiko and Karou gaped at this; something must be bothering the young man. " I've seen you around too, but you didn't go by the name of Tanako." he said as he got comfortable at the table. " But at the moment I can't remember anything about you."  
  
Tanako froze; she had no idea what to say to that. She wanted to tell everyone about her past, who she was. But she didn't feel that it was safe for them to know. She was only going to stay a few days, and she knew that Kenshin suspected something.  
  
Kenshin noticed that Tanako was in a fix, and lost for words. He decided to change the subject for the moment; he was in no hurry to find out about Tanako just yet. " Here Tanako, let me take your cloak, it is much to warn in here for you to be wearing it, that it is." Tanako nodded silently, and unpinned the silver dragon clasp at her throat. Kenshin took hold of the cloak and removed it. There was a collective gasp from the three and Kenshin looked to see what caused the reaction and almost gasped himself.  
  
Tanako was wearing a pale yellow gi with tight form fitting sleeves, and pale yellow hakama pants. But that was not what caused the reaction from the room. What did was the thick rope of midnight black hair that reached almost the back of her knees. The braid was a sight; Tanako had it hidden in the cloak so no one would notice it.  
  
" Gosh, and I thought my hair was breathtaking. I wonder what it looks like down." Karou said.  
  
" There's so much of it! How do you move, it must be very heavy." Yahiko added. All the attention caused Tanako to blush at she turned to retrieve the rest of the food for the tale.  
  
" It sure is impressive." Kenshin said as he left to put away the cloak. It was heaver then it looked and hung strangely. Kenshin knew that it must be loaded with daggers and other weapons.  
  
Upon seeing the obvious uniform that Tanako was wearing, Sano dove deep into his memory. He knew that uniform. Tanako sat between Sano and Karou, her braid coiling behind her. Kenshin sat between Karou and Yahiko, everyone picked up their bowls and started to eat.all but Sano that is, he was still thinking.  
  
" Tanako." He said softly to himself. Tanako paused and looked at him. " Tanako.Tanako."  
  
" Sano will you stop that and eat!" Karou scolded. " You're making her very nervous."  
  
" Tanako....TANTO!!!" Sano shouted so suddenly that Kenshin jumped and almost dropped his bowl of rice on Karou's already ruined kimono. " That's the name I know you by.Tanto." Now that he finally figured it out Sano dived for the bowl in front of him and ate as fast as he could.  
  
" Tanto?.as in dagger? Why are you called that?" Yahiko asked as he tried to keep up with Sano.  
  
" Yahiko!! Don't ask questions!' Karou shouted as she too hurried to keep up with the boys.  
  
" She's known as Tanto because of her awesome knife and dagger skills. I remember that uniform.you belong to the Onozawa gang. You brought in a hard-core gang member into you home Missy." he said to Karou as he reached for another bowl.  
  
Kenshin's head snapped up and he almost shouted Ah-ha!! A gang member, that's why she has such a strong fighting spirit, that's why he felt drawn to help her.  
  
Tanako bowed her head in shame; her secret was out and she knew there was no use in hiding it now. " Yes.I'm a member of the Onozawa gang.ex member. ..I was running away. I got tired of the killing and the life that was leading me nowhere.Someone gave me the chance to get away so I took it.and ran"  
  
" Who?" Yahiko asked, as he set his empty bowl on the table. He was silenced by a hand on the shoulder.  
  
" You should not pry Yahiko, that you shouldn't." Kenshin said gently. Yahiko muttered an apology and took up another bowl, but he only looked at the vegetables resting inside.  
  
" You're running from a past you are not proud of." Kenshin added, " and you left in a hurry.or you would not have left wearing the uniform that would give you away.. isn't that right Tanako-dono?" Tanako nodded, keeping her eyes on her hands in her lap.  
  
" What I don't understand is, how long where you going to keep your past a secret to us if I didn't figure it out." Sano said sternly and he set his second empty bowl down on the table.  
  
Tanako looked up at the young man. " I wasn't going to use them!. I was only going to stay a day or to until I got oriented. I thought.I thought that you shouldn't tell you.if you didn't need to know." She turned to Karou. " I wouldn't use you like that Karou..I just had nowhere else to go..no friends that I could turn too." her voice ended in a whisper and Tanako bowed her head.  
  
" You must have left in quite a hurry," Kenshin said gently. " You are still wearing that uniform, you did not have a chance to change out of the clothes that would most identify you..am I right Tanako?" The girl nodded .  
  
" Oh you poor girl!!" Karou cried and she threw herself at Tanako and grabbed her in a hug. Sano scoffed, Tanako was not poor, or a girl for that matter. " You don't have to feel bad Tanako! We understand.You will stay here with us and be a part of our family."  
  
" I can't ask you do offer me that!" Tanako said as best she could, for Karou was squeezing the life from her. Karou pulled back to look at the girl, And Tanako was surprised to find tears in her eyes.  
  
" Your not asking me..I'm telling you." She said with a teary eyes smile. " Your running from you past and looking for a better way of life. You deserve a chance, a home.and a family." Tanako bowed her head as Karou's words hit her. She had heard those words before. " Don't worry about your old gang..we will protect you, Right Yahiko!?"  
  
" Right!" The boy shouted, " We will take good care of you Tanako don't you worry. Besides..your food is much better then Karou's!"  
  
" And don't worry about that uniform of yours, we'll get you a whole new wardrobe in no time!" Karou added not giving Yahiko's sly comment a second thought. Tanako was speechless, she had never received such a offer before..and they even knew her past. She couldn't believe that she was going to be apart of a family.  
  
Sano didn't look happy at all, and when he turned to Kenshin for help, he was shocked to find a smile on his face. " Kenshin, surly your not going to allow this are you?  
  
Kenshin only smiled as he continued eating his dinner. " This is Karou- dono's home that it is Sano.and she can bring whoever she wants into it."  
  
"But her gang will be out looking for her, you don't want Karou and Yahiko in danger do you?" He knew is was the right thing to say, for he saw how the comment hit a chord with the ex-samurai by bring up Karou.  
  
Kenshin got a dark look in his eyes, " No one will harm Karou..or Tanako.you have my word Sanosuke." He said in a slightly lowered voice and continued to eat as he watched Karou fuss over the shocked ex-gang member.  
  
***************************************************  
  
A/N I hope that no one got too confused , I still can't believe that I skipped this chapter. WI don't know if you will be able to review for it.but If you really want to you can e-mail me.or just wait until I post my next chapter. ^_^x thanks for your reviews you guys.see you soon . 


	4. The Truth Comes Out

O.k Just to let y'all know, just if you got a author alert.this is not A new chapter.I moved this chapter to make way for the missing chapter .  
  
AN/ Well I told you that I would update.-_- though It did take awhile..b- but It's here so now we can all be happy. This chapter is not as long as the last one but hopefully they will not get any shorter. I would like to thank Shadow girl and Brittanie Love for their reviews and I hope that the looonnnggg wait was worth it. Oh yeah and a point that I think I forgot to make in the last chapters, Please forgive the typos.the typo demons are everywhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK..-_-...* sigh*  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ( aka) angle  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Karou helped Tanako roll out her bedroll in the room that Yahiko offered to her.  
  
" I hope Yahiko doesn't mind too much about me taking his room." Tanako said, as she put away her few belongings.  
  
" Oh I don't think he was too upset," Karou said reassuringly, " He virtually skipped down the hall to Kenshin's room." Karou knew in fact that Yahiko didn't mind at all about sharing a room with Kenshin, the boy was overjoyed at being able to be with his mentor. In the back of her head Karou wished it could have been her sharing the room with him. ' bad Karou, don't think such thoughts'  
  
At the front of the Dojo Kenshin was saying goodbye to Sano, who was still trying to convince Kenshin that taking in Tanako was a bad idea, but he was failing miserably.  
  
" I'm telling you Kenshin, keeping her here is a bad idea. Besides she's dangerous; I've heard about her, very good at stalking, especially at night. Besides being called Tanto, I've heard people call her Death in Darkness. And the Onozawa gang is not to be taken lightly" Sano leaned up against a post of the dojo porch. " She'll bring nothing but trouble here."  
  
Kenshin sighed, and sat down of the wooden floor. "I thought the same thing about myself when I first came here Sano." In fact he still thought about it. Kenshin knew that staying here had complicated Kaoru's life extremely.  
  
"Yeah but that's different. Any trouble you attract, you can handle." Sano drawled as he turned to leave.  
  
Kenshin grew very serious, and slowly climbed to his feet and turned to go back into the house. "Sano.." he called, not turning around to the teenager. Sano stopped and faced Kenshin's back. "I may be able to handle the dangers I bring here, so I'm sure I can handle the dangers she might bring here. However, I want you to be on the look out for anyone who might resemble this gang you talk of.also.I wish for you to treat her well, she has had a hard life and she only wants to leave it behind.like you want to leave behind you nickname." Kenshin turned his head to look back at Sano and smiled sadly. "Karou seems to attract people running from their past doesn't she? Even you, an underground gangster, who had attacked me twice.she even took you in, that she did."  
  
Sano stared at Kenshin as he silently went back into the house. He suddenly felt very guilty; Kenshin was right, he himself was just as dangerous, and Karou had never thought twice about helping him when he declared his wanting to leave his gangster nickname. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to leave, he would respect Kenshin's wishes but he would never let his guard down around her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin slid open the screen door to his room and looked at Yahiko as he slept soundly. Satisfied that the boy was well adjusted to his new sleeping arrangement, he silently slid the screen shut and continued down the hall to Tanako's room. There was something very important he had to tell her. Keeping his identity a secret could only complicate things later and Kenshin knew that it would be a good thing if she knew. "Tanako-dono? Karou- dono? May I come in?" he asked, Karou immediately greeted him as she slid the screen aside. Though greeting may have been the wrong word.  
  
"Kenshin," she said, her voice sounding a bit peeved, her eyes narrowing accusingly. "Why are you wanting to come into a young woman's room at this time of the night."  
  
Kenshin wasn't too surprised at Karou's suspicion; he had seen how the presence of almost any woman would drive Karou into a jealous frenzy. It was half the reason Kenshin was so surprised when Karou agreed to have Tanako stay with them. "Oro?..Oh I just wanted to speak with Tanako-dono Karou that's all. You're welcomed to stay; in fact I would much prefer if you did, that I would."  
  
Karou's face lit up, " Oh all right then," she turned and hopped over and kneeled next to Tanako who had been listening with much amusement. Kenshin made a mental note to himself to bring Megumi over in the morning to check Karou; he didn't want her hopping all the time. He could only imagine the mishap's that could occur. Kenshin walked in the softly lit room and kneeled in front of both girls. Tanako bowed low, almost touching her head to the floor.  
  
" I wish to thank you, Karou, Kenshin, for allowing me to remain here even now that you know my past." She said, sitting back up and keeping her eyes downcast.  
  
Karou was unused to the showing of respect, being that the only one who showed her any type of respect was Kenshin, and the presence of Yahiko sort of canceled it out, so she was very much surprised at Tanako's formal thank you. "You don't need to thank us." Karou said softly, placing a hand on Tanako's shoulder.  
  
"The Kamiya Dojo has been a place where other's come for protection," Kenshin said. "The main Idea of the Kamiya style is to protect." Tanako sighed and looked up at them, wondering how such people survived in the world with such passive beliefs.  
  
Kenshin continued, "Now that you are staying here, I feel that you must know about me and my past." He ignored Karou's surprised look. "It would be safer for you to know. I have been a wanderer for almost eleven years, but before I was a wander I was a warrior, a killer. I worked for the government, helping to bring on the revolution. I was known as Hiktori Battousai." Kenshin paused as he saw the words sink in to Tanako's mind.  
  
"The Manslayer?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes wide and unbelieving. Tanako was not as surprised as she sounded. She knew the whole time that Kenshin was someone special, that he seem to have another person deep inside him, but Battousai?.she never could have imagined. She remembered hearing his name almost every day during the revolution, she was ten years old and had always thought about what it was about the Manslayer that made everyone so frightened of him. It wasn't until she herself had seen the aftermath of one of his battles did she understand the strength this man had.  
  
" Kenshin hasn't gone by any of those names for years. After the revolution he became a wanderer." Karou looked over at Kenshin as he sat silently, his eyes bright and violet despite the shadows from the candle light playing across his face, yet she knew that painful memories were flowing behind them. "He swore never to kill again, and he hasn't."  
  
Tanako blinked at this information and looked over at the silent ex- samurai. "But Kenshin, if you swore never to kill again, how is it that you can protect people?"  
  
"With this," he said as he took his sakabatou off his belt and handed it to her. Karou was surprised, Kenshin almost never allowed anyone to touch his sword, especially her. He must think that Tanako was able to handle such a weapon with out it influencing her mind. Tanako took the sword in both hands and looked up at Kenshin, then at Karou, a confused look graced her face. They remained silent, not knowing what to do or say, Tanako griped the hilt of the sword and slowly unsheathed it. She almost dropped it when the sword jumped towards her as it was released from its sheath.  
  
"This blade is.reversed." Tanako said in amazement as she watched the light of the lanterns and candles play across the mirror-like surface. " It would be impossible to kill anything with this."  
  
"Quite impossible." Kenshin agreed.  
  
" Only if the sword was flipped around, could Kenshin kill." Karou added. ".but that sort of thing.doesn't happen very often." Karou bowed her head slightly as past memories replayed in her mind.  
  
Tanako turned the sword in her hand so the blade faced in the correct position. It felt alien to her, to hold a sword whose blade was on the inside curve. The tone that Karou talked in said to Tanako that when Kenshin did flip the sword around, he intended to kill. Yet Karou said he had never broke his oath, he must have been able to control himself enough not to. She looked up at Kenshin, he gazed right back at her with his large violet eyes, calm and serene. Tanako often heard about how the Battousai's very gaze could freeze a man in their tracks, and make even the bravest tremble in fear. Yet his eyes also brought hope and happiness. A sudden leap of hope zinged though Tanako as she realized she was under the protection of the fiercest and most feared man in Tokyo, perhaps in all of Japan. If anyone could help her it would be him.  
  
Tanako sheathed the sakabatou and handed it back to Kenshin. "Thank you for telling me this."  
  
"It is for your own protection." Kenshin said as placed his sword on the ground on his left side. "There are many men who are hunting for me and I thought it best that you be forewarned, that I do. Though from what Sano tells me, you can care for yourself quite well, is this true?" Tanako nodded  
  
" Yes, I have been trained in the arts of battle for fourteen years. I have killed many, and robbed more than I care to think." Tanako said, casting her eyes to the ground.  
  
" Fourteen years!" Karou exclaimed, for even she had hardly seen that many years of training herself. " How old are you?"  
  
" Twenty" Tanako replied. Her answer caused Kenshin's eyes to widen and Karou to gasp.  
  
"That means that you started training at the age of six." Karou whispered. " Was that when you were brought to the gang?" " Not brought,.taken..Um," Tanako shifted and the first signs of tears showed themselves. Kenshin and Karou understood and stopped her from further diving into her past; one that she was obviously was not ready to face yet.  
  
" We should say goodnight, that we should." Kenshin said gently as he stood, taking up his sakabatou in one hand, and helping Karou to stand with the other.  
  
" Yes, Goodnight Tanako, You'll be safe here, so don't worry." Karou said, hopping with the aid of Kenshin out of the room. She paused and turned, " Thank Kami for who ever it was that gave you your chance to escape."  
  
Tanako held back a gasp and nodded, not trusting her voice to be steady when she talked. But she swallowed and forced herself to talk anyway. " Yes, Goodnight Karou, Kenshin, and thank you again for what you are doing for me." Both Kenshin and Karou bowed their heads slightly and left the room, sliding the screen silently shut behind them; and leaving Tanako alone with her thoughts.  
  
~~~~  
  
" I hope she will be alright." Karou whispered, as Kenshin helped her down the hall to her room.  
  
" I believe it will take some time for her to adjust, But I'm sure she will be just fine Karou, that I do." Kenshin turned when they reached her room. He gazed at Karou's eyes, darker now that there was little light to show off their sapphire color. Kenshin placed his hand on her cheek, " I was surprised today,. that you were willing to take Tanako in."  
  
Karou blushed at Kenshin's touch. " Well I,..must admit, she reminds me of you. Perhaps that's why I was fine with it."  
  
Kenshin bowed his head, hiding his smile with his fiery bangs. " I must admit something to. the reason I brought up that we should take her in, was so maybe you would not be so angry with me for always disliking your abundance of trust on those we do not even know." His hand slid down to grasp hers.  
  
Karou laughed softly. "Oh, is that why?" she then grew serious. "Well, It seems that our drive to please each other, has brought Tanako to us. She, who is in need of help, was brought straight to us. We must protect her."  
  
" Yes, that we must.you and I." Kenshin whispered, looking up at her though his bangs for a moment. Then, he reached out and tipped Karou's face to him, and he placed a firm kiss on her cheek. He lingered for a second, then another, and another, until he forced himself to release her.  
  
" Goodnight Kenshin." She whispered a bit breathlessly, trying to make her heart stop it's loud pounding, and leaning back on the screen to keep from falling, for even the innocent and chaste kiss that Kenshin gave her was enough to make her legs weak.  
  
Kenshin again bowed his head to hide the fire in his eyes. " Goodnight.my Karou." He said in a voice almost not unlike that of the Battousai. Karou's eyes widened slightly at his voice, yet she loved to hear it. And the way he always called her his every night before bed was just as intoxicating to her.  
  
Kenshin smiled at the obvious reaction she was having to him. Loving the moments like this, when he could woo her secretly and differently.. In the way of the Battousai, not the gentle Rurouni that he was in the daytime; when he was with others. Though it seemed that the Battousai was showing himself more and more. Silently he backed away, walking to his own room, though never turning his back to her. " Good night," Karou whispered to herself, though she new that Kenshin would hear it, and she slipped into her room, and slid the screen shut. Sighing, now that Kenshin's intense gaze was off her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AN/ * grin*.there are y'all happy now.* winks at shadow girl* Now I promise that the next chapter will not take as long to get up here.I already have it typed down I just need to go over it. So you don't have to hunt me down or anything like that. 


	5. How It Happend

All right Just to let y'all know.this is not a new chapter.I just moved it to make way for the " Missing Chapter" So If you wish, go bat to chapter three and read the chapter I forgot to post.Thanks ^_^x  
  
A/N * is about ready to hang herself*..Ok..sorry this was a little late.but being who I am , I lost the next two chapters and had to type it all over again. -_- AND THEN I noticed that I completely skipped a chapter.how the heck did y'all understand it..?!?!?!? this is chapter four, but is supposed to be chapter five..* falls over* @_@ this story is just not going good for me. * sigh*.anyway In the chapter that I skipped. They take Tanako to the dojo and she helps with dinner 'cause Karou was hurt. She met Yahiko and Sano. Tanako recognized Sano and Sano recognized her. Sano was the one who figured out that Tanako was a gang member that goes by the name of Tanto because of her skills with a dagger.  
  
Kenshin then realized that Tanako was running from a past that she was ashamed of.that she wanted to stop killing. he then vowed that he would help her, and Karou insisted that she stayed with them and become a member of the family  
  
Well that's about it in a nutshell.* bangs her head on the table*.So sorry that I skipped that chapter..dumb baka me.* sigh* anyway..thanks to every one who reviewed.-_- why didn't you tell me that the third chapter was strangely out of place?!?!?.oh well  
  
Devotion  
  
by  
  
Melissa -_-x  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tanako looked around the room now that she was all alone with her thoughts. The room was sparsely furnished but cozy all the same. Striping out of her Gi she decided to sleep only in her hakama pants and bindings until she was able to get respectable nightwear. She kept her dagger near at hand as she silently crawled under the blankets and went over the days events in her head. So much had happened that day, and who knew that she was going to meet up with such nice people?  
  
Rolling to her side, Tanako tried to forget the words that Karou had said that almost caused her to burst into tears. 'Thank Kami for whoever it was that gave you your chance to escape.' Her chance, the person who gave her a gift more precious then one she has ever known.  
  
`Flashback`*******************  
  
Looking up she saw standing before her, a boy of eight, maybe nine. He stared silently at her with piercing ice blue eyes, and he had impossibly straight chocolate brown hair tied up in a warrior's ponytail, and was wearing the same pale yellow gi as the other gang members.  
  
` End Flashback` ************  
  
Who would have known that the young boy who had brought her into the gang those years ago would be the person who helped her be free of that gang.  
  
` Yet another Flashback`***********************  
  
" Toshiki, Tanto!" Sasorie called as he stormed into the main lobby of his manor. The leader weaved his way around the many members, though most of them were quick to get out of his way before he reached them. The two said persons where sitting quietly together, repairing and cleaning their weapons. They got to their feet and bowed respectfully to their leader.  
  
Sasorie got right to the point. " There is a shipment of gold that is on its way to Tokyo. I want you to take your best men at retrieve it." The Onozawa gang had other ways of financing their way of life. But with jobs becoming few and far between the Leader had opted they stoop to thievery in order to keep themselves up. And much of the time that used stealing had proven much more worth their time.  
  
Toshiki and Tanako looked at each other for a moment before Toshiki finally spoke up. " But Leader, we captured a good amount of Jade and other precious stones last week. I do not think that they would risk another troop so soon." Tanako nodded her agreement. Sasorie gazed up at the younger man, for he was a full head taller then his leader. With a voice much stronger and a body obviously more able, everyone wondered why Toshiki didn't take the leadership for himself.  
  
" You will gather your best men and bring the gold back to me." Sasorie said in a voice that ended all argument, and turned on his heal and left the two.  
  
Sighing, Tanako looked up at her partner. " He will be the death of us one of these days you know." She had meant it only as a jest, but Toshiki rounded on Tanako, his eyes flashing.  
  
" No Tanto, it will be our own foolish mistakes that will get us killed." He said in a booming voice that caused Tanako to bow her head in shame of her words. But then the young man's features softened and he smiled. " Though, he may just have a hand in it." he added gently. Tanako looked back up at her partner who was a full foot tall the she, and gave him a playful shove. " Come, let's gather the men." He ordered as he whipped back around, smacking Tanako in the face with his long chocolate hair and disappeared in the crowd of gang members. Tanako quickly gathered her weapons and followed the young man though the crowd.  
  
******* Tanako crouched silently in the shadow of a tree and gazed out at the road in front of her. This was the road that the troops where planning on using to deliver their shipment of gold. Out in the shadows were five of their best men, ready for the fight that was about to come. Suddenly Tanako felt a presence behind her, but before she could turn around, a body crouched down near her, slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her warning call, and in a flash, grabbed her wrist to prevent her from reaching her daggers.  
  
" Getting a little jumpy are we?" Toshiki said as he let the girl go after making sure she was not about to gut him open.  
  
" Toshiki!" Tanako hissed as she tuned back around to face the road. " What do you think your doing sneaking up on me like that?"  
  
" You seem nervous," he whispered as he slid up against Tanako's back to get a better look of the road. Tanako was suddenly very thankful that she had a hood covering her face and that she was so bathed in shadow that she became a shadow herself. It would not do the have the group leader see his second in command blushing at him.  
  
" I feel...like something is going to go wrong." she whispered back as she edged closer to the tree to give Toshiki some room. But much to her shock, the young man edged closer as well, pinning her between the tree and his body.  
  
" You haven't felt that way in years Tanto." He whispered against her neck as he kept his eyes glued to the road. Tanako suddenly lost her train of thought as Toshiki teased her. The young warrior loved to tease her in ways such as that. Tanako found the flirting rather annoying in her younger years. Yet it didn't take long for her to get trapped in his ice blue eyes. And she silently cursed the queasy feeling in her stomach and the blush that came to her face when Toshiki teased her.  
  
" I know." Tanako forced her mind back on the task at hand and tried to ignore the fact that he was all but pressed up against her back. " But this night is different.I can feel it in the air." Toshiki was just about to answer her when the soft call of an owl reached their ears. The two gang members fell silent and crouched lower in the shadow of the tree. That was the warning call of one of their scouts.telling everyone that the troop was spotted and getting very close.  
  
" Alright Tanto.you know what to do." Toshiki whispered to her as he got out of the way. Tanako nodded and silently slid out from the tree's shadow and darted though the forest. The troops of the past wound stand and fight if they were attacked. But a select few.those carrying the valuables.would dart ahead to keep from being caught. Tanako's job was to wait further up the road to intercept the small band. The others would take care of the armed troops.  
  
Tanako stepped silently over the forest floor, taking care of where she put her feet and where she was going. The sound of the marching troops grew louder as they approached and Tanako sped up to get further ahead of them. When she was sure she was about a quarter of a mile away from where the main fight would happen, Tanako stepped out of the cover of the trees and stood in the middle of the road to wait for those who tried to make a run for it with the gold.  
  
Suddenly the sounds of battle where heard and Tanko got in her fighting stance with her daggers in her hand and waited. The battle raged on but there was no sign of any troops coming her way. Where were they, they should have been there by now. She grew nervous and paced the road to try and keep herself calm and she shoved away all of her worries.  
  
Then suddenly in the middle of the battle a shrill whistle cut though the air. Tanako froze gazed up at the road. That was Toshiki's signal to pull back.something had gone wrong! Diving back into the cover of the forest, Tanako sprinted back to the battle, not caring at all about the noise she was making. When she heard the troops, Tanako leaped up to the nearest tree by the roadside and sat silently as she waited for them to leave. After a few minutes the troops had gathered their dead and helped the wounded to their feet, and left..with the gold.  
  
When she was sure that everyone had left, she jumped down and burst out of the forest and onto the road. Just as she did so, a cloud moved and uncovered the moon. Pale light flooded the road and unveiled the horror before her. Pools of blood were everywhere but only five bodies graced the road. Running up to each of her fallen gang members, she confirmed her worst fears..they were all dead.but as she looked, she saw that Toshiki was not one of them. The thought that he may still be alive brought great joy to her, then great shame for her to feel such a way about her fallen friends. After saying a fast prayer to her gang mates, she sprinted off back into the forest to meet Toshiki at the designated meeting spot.  
  
The girl never slowed as she hopped logs and dodged branches. A pain started in her side as her lungs worked harder and her legs where screaming for rest. But she would not slow until she reached her destination three miles away. But before she was even halfway there, a sound caused her to skid to a stop.  
  
" You....make to much.noise when you run." Came a voice out of the darkness. Turning around Tanako gasped as she saw Toshiki sitting on the ground, his back against a tree, he was cut and bruised, and had a dagger buried up to the hilt in his flesh.  
  
" Toshiki!" Tanako crouched down next to him, panting for air. " What happened?" Was all she could ask. The pale group leader looked over at his friend, his hair, now wild from battle, was covering half his face.  
  
" There was .three times... as many as we.. thought there would be." breathing pained him and speaking was not making the pain better for him. Tanako grew upset, this was all her fault. If she had stayed with her group instead of running off ahead then they might have had a chance to escape. And now her dear Toshiki was sitting on the dark forest floor looking as though he was on the edge of death.  
  
Seeing her tears Toshiki sat up and stared wide-eyed at the girl. " Are you crying?!" he demanded.  
  
Tanako wiped away the tear, " your hurt.this is all my fault.the others are dead.I could have helped them."  
  
" I'm not as.. hurt as you think my dear." Toshiki said with a wink as he turned and showed that the dagger only grazed him and that only a few inches of the blade was in his flesh. The movement sent shafts of pain though the young man and he hissed in pain. "Hurts like the devil though." He gazed at his partner as she tried to calm herself. " So the others...are dead are they." he said to himself. Suddenly his face grew stern and he took Tanako by the hand to make her look at him. " Tanto.now is your chance.I want you to go back to the road.and run away."  
  
Tanako was shocked.she had only once tried to run away when she was a child.but that proved to be the worst idea she ever had. She had never tried to run again after that.and now the second most powerful man in the gang wanted her to run away!?  
  
" No Toshiki, I will not leave you like this." she argued.  
  
" You have to go.look at what you've become." Toshiki argued back more gently. Tanako looked down at herself, her midnight blue cloak caused her to be nothing more then a shadow.a night killer..a murderer. But she would not leave Toshiki the way he was alone in the forest.  
  
" No!.I will not leave you-"  
  
" Tanako!!" Toshiki interrupted, calling her by her real name. He climbed to his feet bringing Tanako along with him. " You must leave.this is not the life for you. You deserve a real home..a real family. This life here.it's not for you." Toshiki paled at the pain the movement caused him and he leaned up against the tree to ease it. He carefully pulled his hair from his face and reached out to move away the lose hair that had fallen onto Tanako's face as well. " Tanako..." he said softly as he let his hand rest on the side of her face.watching as her eyes grew wide and sparkled with unshed tears. " I brought you to this gang many years ago..I have never forgotten that night..let me make it up to you.let me give you this chance to leave." He let go of her and gently pushed her away.  
  
" No Toshiki."  
  
" GO!. go now.that's a order." he shouted. Tanako took a few steps back, her tears now blurring her sight. " Go...and don't look back Tanako.never look back!" With those words, Tanako turned and fled toward the road.running just as fast as she came, not caring that her tears made it impossible to see.  
  
`End Flashback`********************  
  
Tanako's sight blurred again and she rolled on her back and pounded the floor and cursed her weakness. That was a week ago, she had run till she thought she would pass out from exhaustion. She didn't know if Toshiki was still alive..or if he had died there in the forest, cold and alone. The more she thought about it.the more she wished she had stayed. She loved him..she should have stayed...Wrapping the blanket around her tighter, Tanako cursed herself until sleep finally took her.  
  
**************************************************************** A/n And there you go.a nice new RETYPED chapter. gah.never again..Anyway. sorry about all the typos.but if I looked at this chapter one more time I'm going to throw the computer on the floor!!..Ahem.sorry ..Anyway I hope you guys review and I'm really sorry about skipping the chapter.* slaps the computer* baka computer.^_^x 


	6. Breakfast

A/N * waves* Hi guys!!. I'm back on track and all set. ^_^x. Sorry for all the mishaps that happened last week, * slaps the fan fiction demons* I hope they don't pop up again or I just might have to call on reinforcements to help me out. Now for the dedications. Shadow girl- * smiles* I know you will back me up as much as you can...both you and Kohachan. Everything is going just smoothly now, and the only thing I'm worried about is if another month long case of writers block attacks * knock on wood*. Cat- Thanks!! Kaoruchan30- no I haven't read that story, but if you send a pen name I'll check it out for sure! And I'm glad you love my writing! Koishii Sweet- LOL, I'm updateding as fast as I can! ^_^ , Falling_from_the_sky @_@ No need for that gun now. * hands in the air*  
  
Well I want to thank every one who reviewed. I hope you like this next chapter. Not much goes on in this chapter but it is important to the story line. So read and enjoy ^_^ ...Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I don't own the wanderer, or his crazy friends.  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^  
  
Chapter six  
  
Warm sunlight streamed though the window, causing Kenshin to stir and open his eyes. He was sitting, leaning up against the wall with one leg out in front of him and his sakabatou leaning against him. This was how the ex- samurai slept, always ready just incase. Blinking to get used to the morning light, he kept his head bowed as he recited in his head.  
  
'Please let my sword be true.. help me to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I wish to atone for the deaths that I caused. Please help me to be strong, so I may protect my friends, and this home..especially Karou-dono'  
  
After his morning vows where said, he silently got to his feet and walked over to the window to greet the new day, stepping over a softly snoring Yahiko in the process. He picked up a brush as he stepped up to the window and tried to tame the knots and tangles in his fiery red hair. Yet no matter what he did, his long hair would always bounce back into his tousled look. Sighing, he set the brush down and silently slid open the screen door and shut it just as silently behind him. ' I should start breakfast, that I should' He thought to himself as he headed down to the kitchen. But as he reached the kitchen, a sight made his freeze in his tracks. The table was set and breakfast was made and set on the table. Kenshin relaxed and smiled to himself. ' I forgot, we have another person in the house now.'  
  
He went to go find the one responsible for the wonderful breakfast; he didn't have to look far, for as soon as he stepped out the kitchen door, he spotted the young girl in the yard. She was practicing punching and kicking invisible opponents, already working up a sweat in the morning sun. She was free of her cloak and Kenshin could see how swift her movements were. The cloak had hidden them from view the day before; Kenshin was impressed by how swift and silent Tanako moved. He snaked his arm around the wooden post of the dojo and leaned against it as he watched the girl. He thought he was unseen and unnoticed, but just as Tanako landed from a high kick; she turned, and flung three tanto daggers at Kenshin. He hardly blinked as the dagger embedded themselves in the wooden post he was leaning on.  
  
" So you knew I was here the whole time." Kenshin laughed as he set his sword against the post and sat down on wooden porch. Tanako slowly ambled up, panting for breath. She leaned over and placed her hands on her knees so she could better catch her breath.  
  
" I did..you're pretty hard ..to miss." She said in-between breaths. " Your presence is something I can not ignore." Tanako reached up and pulled free the daggers and swiftly replaced them back in their hidden sheathes. " I must be getting out of shape or something. I've never been this winded, it's only been a few days since my last practice,"  
  
" I wanted to thank you for making the breakfast," Kenshin said, " You didn't have to get up so early to surprise us, that you didn't."  
  
" Oh it's alright, I was up already and I thought that Kaoru could use a break." Tanako replied as she leaned up against the porch. Kenshin smiled and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
" Well actually, I do most of the cooking around here, especially breakfast." He said, trying his best not to blush.  
  
Tanako laughed, " Well I bet Yahiko is glad about that!"  
  
" I bet he is too!" Kenshin added and joined in the laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karou groaned and opened her eyes; only to find that she was surrounded by darkness!! She flailed out her arms and kicked her legs to fight what ever it was that was covering her. Just as she did so, her blanket slid off her and Karou lay there blinking in the sunlight that was flooding her room.  
  
" Stupid blanket," she hissed to herself as she stood up from her bed. A fiery pain lanced through her leg and she fell back on her bedroll. " Stupid ankle!" she added. Sighing, she slowly got back to her feet and was able to dress herself in her favorite yellow kimono and brush her hair without once falling down. Sliding open her screen door, Karou could smell the yummy smells of breakfast sitting on the table calling for her. 'Kenshin's so nice to get up so early and make breakfast for us.' She thought to herself and she slowly made her way into the kitchen. But when she got there she was surprised when she didn't hear Kenshin's good morning. She was just about to turn around to call for him when she heard Kenshin's voice outside the kitchen. It was fate that brought Karou to the door at the moment Kenshin added his two cents about Karou's cooking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin's laughter was cut short when he heard the kitchen door slide open, but before he could turn around, a very low and anger contained voice was heard, accompanied by a sharp smack up side his head.  
  
" KENSHIN!!!! I can't believe you would make fun of me like that behind my back!.or even that your making fun of me at all!! Your mean and cruel!!"  
  
Kenshin whipped around and hoped off the porch, his eyes wide in surprise. " Karou-dono, I meant nothing by-"  
  
" You really do think that my cooking is bad." Karou tearfully interrupted. Tanako was again stunned to see how fast the girl could change her moods. One moment she looked about ready to take his head off.the next she had tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
" No Karou-dono I was only-" Kenshin tried to explain, but he was again cut off by the livid girl.  
  
" Your mean and insensitive, how could talk about me like that?! Well, if that is how you really feel about my cooking,.THEN YOU CAN DO ALL THE COOKING FROM NOW ON!! She shouted and turned on her heal and stomped away. At least, that's what she wanted to do. When she turned away, pain shot up from her ankle and caused Karou to lose her footing and fall right off the dojo porch. Kenshin acted fast and caught her before she came close to the ground and swiftly placed her back on the porch. Karou cursed her ankle for ruining her exit. But she refused to let the misshape change her mood. She crossed her arms and refused to look or talk to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin stood there for a moment, watching Karou struggle to not lose face. It hurt him to see Karou act as if she needed to keep her honor in such a way in front of him. He thought it would be best if he were not around; perhaps she would cool down better if she didn't have to act for his sake.. Sighing he turned to Tanako, " I think I'm going to fetch Miss Megumi now..to get a look at Karou's ankle, I won't be long." He said softly and bowing slightly to both girls. Without another word he turned and walked to the front of the dojo and left.  
  
Tanako was now alone with Karou and she had absolutely no idea what to do or say to the girl to make up for what she had said. Moreover, after witnessing the temper Karou had, she was a little uneasy about it. Kicking off her sandals by the steps, she sat down by the silent girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Karou, I'm very sorry about what I said. I know nothing of you and I only went off by what Yahiko said last night, I-"  
  
" It's alright Tanako." Karou interrupted softly, " I don't know why I got so upset at Kenshin. Now that I think about it, I wish I hadn't of yelled at him so." Karou bowed her head in sadness, and Tanako moved to sit in front of the girl. " I haven't lost my temper in weeks." Karou added, " Kenshin didn't deserve all those things I said to him." Karou cursed herself for being so hot-tempered; She saw the hurt that Kenshin hid behind those eyes. She knew her sharp words had hit him...even though they both knew none of it was true, the words still hurt.  
  
The new mood swing surprised Tanako; she did not expect the girl to feel bad about what she did. She put Kenshin in his place, showed him that she was not a weak woman. Tanako mentally slapped herself; this was not the Onozawa gang. These where not people who had to look out for themselves. These where two people who obviously loved and cared for each other very much. Tanako was about to give Karou some words of reassurance when Yahiko bounded up to them.  
  
" Hey you two! If you don't hurry I'm going to eat your breakfast for you!" He shouted, and then bounded back into the kitchen.  
  
" Come on Tanako, we better hurry or there will be nothing left." Karou said as she stood up with Tanako's help. They sat at the table and ate without a word. Tanako hardly ate a bite for she was too busy thinking about what had happened between Karou and Kenshin, she was also staring at Yahiko, who was swallowing food as fast as he could get his hands on it. When the boy was finally finished with his breakfast, he sighed happily and fell back from the table to lie on the mat and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
" Alright Yahiko, you have three hundred practice stokes to do before you clean the dojo." Karou told the boy as she also finished her breakfast and was feeling much better.  
  
" What!!" Yahiko sat up suddenly, " You want me to practice while you sit around? Forget it ugly, I'm not doing it." He crossed his arms and turned his head away.  
  
Karou calmly sipped at her tea, " Five hundred strokes, and you better hurry, your burning daylight." she added as she looked in her cup.  
  
" WHAT!?!?!"  
  
" Yahiko, just because I can't practice beside you does not mean you should get a day behind in your training. You would have to do twice as much tomorrow. So if I were you, I would listen to my Assistant Master and get my butt outside and complete those five hundred strokes."  
  
" Alright, alright" Yahiko grumbled as he climbed to his feet and went to fetch his bokken. He didn't know why he should have to practice; this should be a chance for him to get at least on day off. But Noooo, Karou the Ugly told him to practice.oh well. Yahiko was grumbling and thinking to himself and did not notice that Kenshin was walking up to the door. He opened the door just as Yahiko reached for it and the boy lost his balance. Kenshin reached out to steady the boy, but it was not needed, Yahiko's swift reflexes kept him from tumbling into Kenshin. " Hi Kenshin, Hi Megumi." The boy called as he spotted the lady doctor behind Kenshin.  
  
" Good morning Yahiko." Megumi chirped. Yahiko nodded back and continued on his way to practice, grumbling the whole way. " Well.he doesn't seem to be in the best of moods this morning." Megumi turned to Kenshin for an explanation.  
  
Kenshin only smiled and stepped into the dojo. " He must be upset that Karou-dono forced him to continue with his practice even though she is injured." Megumi followed Kenshin to the kitchen where they found the two girls chatting quietly as they gathered the breakfast dishes. Kenshin introduced Megumi to the new member of the family; she seemed rather pleased to meet Tanako.  
  
" Well It's about time that the dojo had a woman who knows how to cook and do at least some domestic chores that Karou couldn't do to save her life." Megumi said with a laugh and a wink in Tanako's direction. Tanako's mouth dropped open but she quickly recovered herself.  
  
" WHAT!!!!" Karou shouted, giving Megumi a glare that would have made anyone shiver. But Megumi only flicked her hair over her shoulder and laughed it off.  
  
" Now hold still Karou, so I can get a good look at you ankle." Megumi reached out and took hold of Karou's leg, causing the girl to fall back on her rear. Karou flushed so red with anger that Kenshin started to slide away, he took the dishes from Tanako and headed out the door to wash them. Megumi defused the possible explosion with three words. " So what happened?" Karou's eyes grew bright again and she went off on the story about how she had received her injury; though not very surprisingly, the story was getting more and more extravagant with each telling.  
  
Tanako was so immersed with how that Lady doctor was wrapping Karou's ankle that she didn't notice that Megumi was looking at her. But after a second or two, Tanako's training kicked in and she felt Megumi's eyes on her.  
  
" You see very interested in how I'm caring for Karou." she whispered to the younger girl. Karou hadn't noticed that her story was now going unnoticed, and that Megumi's attention was now on the newcomer.  
  
" Well, I've had many sprained ankles myself, any chance of learning a new way to care for them is always a plus." learning to care for her own injuries was always a plus as well. One could never hope that they would only be hurt when there was someone around to help you. Most likely you would have to fix yourself up. These thoughts only brought back the memory of Toshiki, and that he was hurt, very badly. Tanako could have at least helped him before she ran off. But she didn't, and he had to make sure he kept himself alive. Tanako shook the head; Toshiki was strong and very able to care for himself. She had seen him come back to the base with many wounds and he was alone most of the time. Nothing was different about this time...only this time...she would not be there to watch him return home.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N Ok I hope that can hold you over for a few days. I'm already working on the next chapter, which dives a little deeper into Tanako's past. So I hope to see y'all there!. 0_0 p.s. Should Karou apologize to Kenshin in front of everyone or in private..or should Karou just be stubborn and not apologize?..OR should Kenshin apologize? Gimme feed back !!.. 


	7. New Visitors

A/N sits back and looks at the finished chapter..o.k this one is a little longer then my other one's but I'm sure y'all don't mind that. As for the question about the apologizing scene, I haven't had enough feedback to really work with, so that part will not be in this chapter. So let me know what it is I should do. Oh yeah winks back and Kohan

I also wanted to warn you that it may be a little over a week before I update again. -- I'm having some trouble at school and I need to think about some things and school and fan fiction never works well together. I know, I know, but do not worry. If I every get the school thing resolved then the chapters should start coming faster then they are now. I wanted to thank Shadowgirl and Koishii Sweet for their reviews. lots of hugs o.k enough of that, on to the story!

I don't own Kenshin yadda, yadda and so on

Devotion

By

Melissa x

Chapter 7

After Megumi finished with Karou's ankle, the three women chatted for some time. Tanako was not at all use to the easygoing talk, but she found that it was quit relaxing and amusing at the same time. She laughed as she was told many tales about her new family, with Karou and Megumi giving each other glares as one told something about the other. But after about an hour of the chatter, Tanako couldn't say indoors any longer. She excused herself from the conversation and stepped outside. The early afternoon sun beamed down on the yard and the sound of Yahiko's bokken signing though the air as he practiced was the only sounds heard.

There was a lovely tree that was growing against the wall of the yard, Tanako headed straight for it. It was time for her afternoon meditation, and the tree seemed like a perfect spot. It cast a very nice shadow on the grass and looked extremely peaceful with the leaves fluttering in the wind. Sitting cross-legged against the tree, Tanako started her meditation with a few deep breaths. She allowed her shoulders to droop as she relaxed and she closed her eyes and listened to the new world around her. The soft singing of birds and insects where heard in the distance, but the sound that drew Tanako's ear was the sound of Yahiko's practice. The rhythmic swinging of his wooden sword filled Tanako's mind until there was nothing but that sound. Suddenly a long forgotten memory flooded her vision.

Flashback

Tanako crouched down to get a better look at the tiny flower that fluttered into her line of sight and landed on a blade of long grass. The eight year-old kept her wide green eyes trained on the yellow butterfly as it slowly opened and closed its wings as it rested on the grass. The group of fellow children in training had not noticed that she was missing, and continued to follow their instructor deeper into the grassy plain to practice. The sounds of dozens of swords singing though the air and clashing with one another was the only sound Tanako heard. Nearby, a rather large group of young men where training in the art of swordsmanship, and the sound was hard for the child to ignore. She was able to slip away soundlessly, as she did often, and wandered into the advanced training field to watch the older gang members.

Her long forgotten dagger was held loosely in her hand as she gazed at the tiny flying jewel that took her attention away from the men. Tanako reached out to touch the butterfly, but before she could get anywhere close to it; the insect took to the air, dancing lightly in the breeze in front of the child's face before fluttering away. Smiling, Tanako turned back around to watch the sword fighters. However, she was only able to catch a glimpse of them, for a moment later the long grass was crushed down and a pair of legs were blocking her view. Startled, Tanko fell back and looked up to see Toshiki glaring down at her.

The eleven year old sheathed his katana and without a word, reached down, grabbed the girl and hauled her to her feet. Tanako barley had time to recover her balance, when Toshiki pulled the forgotten dagger from her hand and started giving lessons on proper cleaning technique. Tanako was about to ask him what the heck he was doing scaring her like he did and what in the world he was talking about. But before she could get a word out she saw Sasorie with his second and third in command walking right up to them. Both children bowed deeply to their leader. The white haired leader nodded in return and gazed out at the many members of his gang as they practiced. He again nodded to Toshiki as he moved on; believing that he only interrupted a quick lesson on caring for one's weapons.

Toshiki waited until the three powerful men where out of earshot before he allowed himself to relax. Then he whipped around to the girl, grabbed her hand and thrust the dagger hilt first back in her hand.

" Your lucky I saw you, you foolish girl!" The boy hissed. " I should have just let Sasorie-chan catch you wandering about and neglecting you training." Tanako bowed her head in shame, she knew she did wrong by sneaking away from her own group. Toshiki took the younger child by the shoulder and lead her back to where she was supposed to be. "Had you picked a place that had better cover, you may not have been seen." The boy added in a more gentle tone. "And you got distracted by that butterfly. It is dangerous to get distracted Girl. Your suppose to be a stalker, how will you learn to keep your eyes on your target if you let them wander?"

"I'm sorry," Tanako said, bowing her head for a moment. "And don't call me Girl!" Tanako added before punching the older boy in the shoulder as hard as she could before turning around and bounding back to her group and slipping back in just as silently as she left.

Toshiki allowed a smile to grace his still childish face as he rubbed his shoulder. Tanako was only the third girl to ever join the gang...and she was the youngest as well. But she was acting more like a boy every day. Soon, she would make a great assassin.

End flashback

The sudden silence brought Tanako out of her meditating state. Sliding her eyes open she was noticed that Yahiko had long finished his practicing and was now nowhere to be seen. She turned to look of him and caught an armload of children instead.

" Whatcha doing?" the girl in her arms asked, she didn't appear to be much older then seven or eight.

" Yeah whatcha doing?" repeated a much younger girl, gazing up at her with big innocent looking eyes. Tanako relaxed and placed the girls back on the grass.

"I was meditating." She told them. When the girl stared up at her with confused faces she added, "I was thinking." Tanako shoved the memory away for the time being and would come back to it when she was alone. The vision had puzzled her, but didn't want the two children to notice that she was not at all very happy.

"Oh I see." The oldest girl said.

"I see" the youngest repeated.

"My name is Ayame and this is Suzume." The older girl said, pointing to herself and to her younger sister. "What's your name?" "Yeah what's your name?" Suzume repeated.

"Hello Ayame and Suzume, my name is Tanako, it's nice to meet you." She smiled at the two young girls and how cute they were. All thoughts of the memory faded away as the two young children charmed her. Ayame was about to ask another question when Kenshin walked up to them, accompanied by an older man.

"Ayame, Suzume you shouldn't bother someone who is meditating, that you should not." Kenshin said as he scooped the girls in his arms and took the laughing children away. The old man stayed behind and he bowed to Tanako.

"I hope my two young granddaughters didn't bother you, I would have warned them Had I know earlier that you where back here."

"Oh no, that's alright." Tanako said as she stood up and bowed to the older man. "My name is Tanako; it's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Doctor Gensi. I came by to see what was taking Megumi so long, I thought perhaps little Karou had gotten hurt worse then Kenshin was letting on. But now I see that she was just enjoying a little gossip time." He said with a laugh. Tanako grinned at the old man and walked with him back to the dojo. She was going to sit and talk with the charming old man, but she caught sight of Kenshin playing with the Ayame and Suzume. He was giving Ayame a ride on his shoulders, the girl laughed and called for him to run faster. Poor little Suzume was waiting her turn. Tanako excused herself from Dr. Gensi and ran off to join the three.

Karou knew that she must be losing her mind. But no matter what she tried to do, she could not rip her eyes away from the sight of Kenshin and Tanako with the children. True they where just running around having a good time. But with every look Kenshin sent Tanako's way, she grew more and more convinced that something strange was going on.

Megumi had long gone back to the clinic to care for her charges, and Yahiko was off in the dojo finishing up his cleaning duties. Karou sat with Dr. Gensi; though, she sat a little apart from him on the porch. The old man was too busy laughing at the antics of the children to really notice that Karou was slowly acquiring a look of despair and suspicion on her face.

It was not fair, it was just not fair. Had it not been for her stupid ankle, she would be the one out there with Kenshin, running around and having a grand old time. She should have never stepped up to help Tanako... 'Nani! What am I saying? Karou, you wanted to help protect her, the teaching of the Kamiya style, you must remember the teaching. Why would you think such a thing? Karou chastised herself for being a fool and took back her thought. It was not Tanako's fault that she ran into the fight without a second thought. And nothing had happened to bring on the suspicion that something was going of with Kenshin and Tanako.

But as soon and she was able to calm again, the nagging thoughts returned to her mind. 'What were Kenshin and Tanako talking about before I showed up? They where laughing and having a wonderful time. Kenshin did look mighty guilty, but was that for being caught saying something that was not nice at all..or was it because he was caught enjoying himself too much with another woman?' Thinking about that morning caused Karou to grimace. She still had not apologized to Kenshin for shouting at him. She had not had the chance to get him alone, and she didn't want to say she was sorry in front of everyone. She didn't know what to do.

Kenshin paused in the middle of chasing the three girls and turned to catch a sight of Karou. She was sitting apart form Dr. Gensi and looked awful depressed. He had felt her eyes on him all day. 'My poor Karou, she must feel down about not being able to play with the rest of us.' He thought, it was that or she was thinking about what happened that morning. Kenshin sighed, he should not have been saying such things about Karou, that he shouldn't have. He felt awful about causing her pain. He wanted to plead forgiveness all day, but hadn't a clue about how he should approach her. He sighed again; he had no idea what he should do.

Looking up at the swiftly setting sun, he thought it would be best if he started heating up the bath before he started with dinner. That way, Karou, Tanako and Yahiko will be relaxed and perhaps their will be little tension between them. It would also give him some time to himself to think. He excused himself from the game, much to Ayame's and Suzume's dismay, and headed to the bathhouse to start heating the water.

As soon as he had a nice fire going, and the bath water was steaming nicely, he went to fetch Karou. "Karou-dono?" He said quietly as he approached her for the first time that day. "I have the bath ready for you." He kept his head bowed and waited for her answer. He was still to nervous about looking her in the eye.

Karou was elated to see Kenshin come up to her. "Thank you Kenshin, but you may want to ask Yahiko first. He's been practicing and cleaning all day and I'm sure he's dying for a bath more then I am." She said sweetly.

Kenshin looked up suddenly and smiled, Karou sounded happy, perhaps she had forgiven him in her own way. He would still apologize as soon as they got alone, that he would. "Alright Karou-dono, I'll call Yahiko." He gave Karou another smile that caused her to bow her head to hide a blush. Kenshin chuckled to himself in surprise, and headed off into the dojo to find Yahiko. The day it seemed, was starting to look up. He had gotten a few words out of Karou and she blushed at his smile, she must be feeling a lot better, that she must. He found the young man sitting against the wall of the freshly cleaned dojo. "Hello Yahiko, You did a wonderful job cleaning the dojo, that you did."

"Thanks Kenshin," the boy said, as he gazed out at his work. It seemed to take him all day to do everything. He didn't know why it would take him so long...perhaps it was all the time he wasted running around with Ayame and Suzume.

"Karou wanted me to ask if you wanted to get into the bath early today, being that you spent all day working." Kenshin sat next to the boy and placed his Sakabatou against the wall.

Yahiko nodded, "All right, boy Kenshin, I hope you make something great for dinner tonight, I'm starving," the boy shouted as he got to his feet and darted to the bathhouse. Kenshin smiled as he watched the boy. Yahiko would be starving anytime. Kenshin leaned back against the wall and relaxed, today was a strange day, that it was.

Tanako settled next to Karou, She had been playing with the girls and now she was exhausted. However, she did not at all mind about playing with the children. She had not been around children very often, and she herself missed her childhood. She was glad she could spend some time with the youngest members of her new family. She heard Kenshin saying something about a bath when he left, she could not wait until she could get a decent bath.

Karou looked over at Tanako as she sat next to her and suddenly remembered that they had a guest here. Tanako should be the first to take her bath. "Tanako, If you wish, you may take your bath first," Karou said to her, a little embarrassed that she had not offered it sooner. "You're our guest after all, and you shouldn't have to wait." She added.

"Are you sure Karou?" Tanako asked. "I know Yahiko was working very hard today, I'm sure he's dying for a bath as much as I am."

Karou nodded, she was absolutely sure. After that little show she put on early that morning, she wanted to make it up to Tanako and be the host she was suppose to be. "Yes Tanako...now go get in the bath before the water gets cold." she said with a smile to the girl. "I'll bring you some of my clothes so you can get out of your uniform, I'll bring them to you before you get out."

"Thank you Karou" Tanako said as she bowed to Karou and left for the bathhouse. Stepping into the small wooden building, she was greeted by the warm steam of the bath. She was sure going to enjoy this, she couldn't wait to climb into the warm water and relax for the first time in over a week. Pealing off her sweaty, dirty yellow uniform and unbraiding her impossibly long hair, she slowly slid into the almost too warm water. The warm water not only washed away the dirt and grime from her traveling, but also seemed to wash the pain and sorrow from her body as well. Tanako allowed her mind to relax and shut off as she washed, she didn't want the worries of her past life to interfere with the life she was about to have now.

Karou caught Yahiko just as he was heading off to the bathhouse. "Wait a minute Yahiko, Tanako gets to take her bath first. She is a guest, and you will take your bath after her alright." she said sternly to the boy, expecting another argument with him. However, to her surprise, the boy nodded his head.

"Alright, it's no problem, she's been out traveling for a week, I bet she was dying for a bath. I don't want to get between her and what she wants" he joked. "Besides, you're right. ugly!...she is a guest." he added as he darted away laughing.

"Grrr, YAHIKO! Just you wait until I can chase you!" Karou shouted at him as she got to her feet and hobbled after the laughing boy.

Kenshin returned from seeing off Dr. Gensi and Ayame and Suzume. The two girls had refused to let go of their Uncle Kenny until he had promised that they could play longer next time they came over. He was just about to step into the kitchen where he thought Karou would be resting. But as he reached the steps and removed his sandals, he noticed Yahiko's clean gi on the ground. He picked up the garment wondering why it was there, ' Yahiko must have dropped this on the way to his bath, that he must have.' He thought, poor Yahiko was going to be stuck in the bathhouse with only half his clothes. 'Well I'll just step in and give it to him' Kenshin stepped back into his sandals and headed for the bathhouse.

A/N Mwahahahahahaha! gets strange looks for the students in the computer room I thought that I would stop right there and let Y'all stew over that. Hey! At least I'm not ending every chapter with a cliff hanger like I did with my last story. LOL I got lots of threats over that. winks at Shadowgirl I also noticed that I was using a lot of flashbacks in my story, I know that for some people that can get pretty old, but the flashbacks are needed to get to know the characters more. The story would not be as good without them. And for those waiting to see some Kenshin and Karou together time..do not fear! I will get around to that, I just need to get all this out of the way first. The story should pick up in action and all that good stuff in the next few chapters. Well tis time for me to go and get to work on that next chapter! love you lots and Please review!


	8. Kenshin stunned, Karou upset, what more ...

A/N (.) (.) Hello y'all. Well I thought I would take much longer to type this up then I thought I would, but I'm sure you don't mind that I'm updating a little bit early do you?..^_- oh yeah it was brought to my attention that the end of my last chapter lost it's formatting and uploaded all whacked out. Many apologizes for that; I will work on getting it fixed as soon as I can. * crosses her fingers* I hope the same does not happen with this one.  
  
Well I do have some rather bad news..........I'm ill. * sigh*....I had just finished worrying about school when this had to happen to me. -_- Sick or not, I still have to go to school so I'll still be able to work on the story....but the chapters may not come as fast as they did. Though who knows...This may help the slump that I am in, or I might get better and be right back to my old self in no time.  
  
Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, I would give lots of hugs but you know.....being sick and all. Anyway, I hope you don't mind waiting a few more days for the next chapter. Ok enough whining, on to the story! Disclaimer: yadda yadda and so on...I don't own RK. ( there I said it) -_-  
  
Chapter eight  
  
Tanako was so relaxed as she ran a brush though her hair, that she did not notice Kenshin's aura as he approached the bathhouse. So when Kenshin stepped into the tiny room, Tanako was so startled she all but screamed; but she was able to hold it down and only let out a gasp when she saw Kenshin's form materialize though the steam. Kenshin looked up when he heard the gasp and his eyes grew wide when he saw that it was not Yahiko in the bath. He spun around to look in the other direction.  
  
"Tanako-dono!!, forgive me, I had no idea you where in here, that I did not." Kenshin called over his shoulder, fighting with all his might to stop any sign of a blush; also praying that Karou wouldn't discover them. Even though this had been an accident, there was no way he could explain it to Karou in time to save his skin. He cursed to himself softly, the day had yet again thrown another twist his way.   
  
Tanako looked over her shoulder to the nervous red-head standing five feet from her with his back to her. She could tell how very embarrassed the poor man was, now that her shock of being caught off guard had past, she found the situation rather funny. Being just about the only girl in a gang of men, she had gotten used to the fact that she was going to get walked in on every time she bathed...But not one of them had a reaction like Kenshin.   
  
"It's alright Kenshin, no harm was done....and please don't call me Dono." she said  
  
"Had I known you where in here I would never have....have" Kenshin stuttered...every moment he was in the bathhouse, the more he felt as though the steam was smothering him. "I'm very sorry, that I am." He heard Tanako shift around in the water, and he feared that she was climbing out. However, she was only getting comfortable in the water again, turning to put her back to him.  
  
"I know you're sorry Kenshin..." She struggled to hide her laugh as she watched Kenshin stand stone still in the middle of the bathhouse. " Um.....don't you think you better go before Karou comes, she'll be here any moment to bring me my clothes." Tanako warned. Kenshin choked on a gasp, Karou would see him if he didn't get out of there fast. "Thank you Tanako" Kenshin looked at the ground for Yahiko's gi. He had dropped it in surprise when he realized he walked in on Tanako. He spotted it a little ways behind him and he stooped to reach for it; and he could not help himself, he caught a fleeting glance of Tanako's pale back....but as soon as he saw her back his eyes rooted to her and would not leave. He couldn't believe his eyes, Kenshin's blood froze in his veins and he prayed that he was not really seeing what he thought he was seeing.   
  
Tanako had her hair pulled away from her back, giving Kenshin full view of the crisscrossing marks that covered her back. He hoped that they were only marks caused by some sort of straps for her daggers. He even hoped that they were some sort of strange tattoos, but even as he thought of these possibilities, he already knew that his hoping was in vain. Kenshin forgot all about Yahiko's gi and all about getting caught by Karou, and stepped closer to make sure that he might be wrong.  
  
Tanako felt the change in the air, Kenshin had suddenly gone silent, and it seemed his very aura froze around him. She all but jumped from her skin when she felt his hand on her back. Then she knew what had caused the change in Kenshin, she knew what he saw. She bowed her head in shame as she heard the gentle man swear softly to himself.  
  
Scars; in the steam of the bathhouse he was willing to believe that his eyes where mistaken and that they were just harmless marks, caused by the straps of her uniform. However, as he allowed his hand to run slowly across her back, there was no mistaking the raised marks. The crisscrossing pattern gave away what had caused this; a whip. Some were small and pale all but faded over time, yet others where still raised and pink, showing that they where new, perhaps only a year old. Tanako had pale smooth skin at every part of her body, only her back showed the signs of the horrible torture. A light almost completely faded scar snaked all the way up her neck, another slightly younger scar stretched from one shoulder to the next. He spotted a few snaking down only to disappear under the water of the bath. However, the rest of Tanako's back was almost a solid mass of pale and discolored scars. Kenshin felt his own scar start to tingle and burn, the memory of how he had received them flooded back to him. He knew that each and every one of the scars that Tanako carried had some sort of meaning behind it. These scars upon scars will forever haunt her; never letting her rest, as his scar did to him. It will be a constant reminder; though, why should Tanako receive such a thing was beyond him.  
  
"Who's done this to you?" Kenshin asked his voice was soft yet behind his controlled emotion was anger and violence he had held back many times before. Again he felt the stirring of the Battousai within him; struggling to break free. Tanako would have gone cold with fear if she had seen the amber that slowly filled his eyes. Yet before anyone could say anything else on the matter, they were interrupted  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karou had chosen a lovely sky blue kimono for Tanako, and a bright red and gold striped Obi to go with it. She thought that the light blue would go wonderfully with Tanako's pale skin, and she couldn't wait to show it to her. Gathering up everything she would need, she slowly climbed back to her feet and limped to the back steps of the dojo. Karou looked around first, just to make sure that the brat was nowhere to be seen. Yahiko had made an easy escape from her; Karou cursed her ankle three times over for letting herself let the freeloader get away. Now he could be hiding anywhere, just waiting for her to show herself so he could run by and knock her off her feet or something just as bad.  
  
When she was sure that Yahiko was not near, she slipped into her sandals and continued to limp over to the bathhouse. Karou stopped a moment to admire the sun as it started to set in the distance. The day had started out horribly, but now that Kenshin had talked with her; things seemed to be looking up. She couldn't wait until she could apologize to him. It was not his fault she couldn't cook, and she had no right to call him such names. Sighing softly to herself she raised a hand to knock on the bathhouse door; but Karou felt a strange spirit coming from the tiny building. It was too strong to be Tanako's, yet who else could be in there? Karou suddenly thought that perhaps a member of Tanako's gang had found her, and had her trapped in the bathhouse determined to take her back.  
  
Sprained ankle or not, Karou was not about to let that happen. However, when she prepared herself to charge into room, she suddenly had a strange feeling, the spirit felt familiar to her. But she didn't know anyone who had an aura that strong, no one but...but Kenshin. Karou's heart stopped, why would Kenshin be in there? If it was an accident he would have come right out pouring out apologies to Tanako. Why would the Battousai be showing himself it was an accident? Karou's heart started beating wildly in her chest and she started breathing again. Her mind shifted to wanting to protect Tanako, to wanting to ring her neck. Something was going on in there, and she wanted to know what it was. She knew something strange had been going on but was too polite to say anything. Guest or not she was going to give Tanako a piece of her mind. Kenshin belonged to her!  
  
She threw open the bathhouse door prepared to see the worst; but prepared or not she was shocked to see Kenshin standing next to the bath with his hand on Tanako's bare back. Karou's worst fears where true, how could he do this to her!? Despite the wave of sadness and betrayal that washed over her, nothing was going to stop her temper from rising. Karou balled her hands into fists and prepared to give them both the reprimand they deserved. But before she could shout out one word, Kenshin turned to her and his amber eyes froze the words in her throat.  
  
"Karou, come in here." he demanded softly. Karou was taken back by the change in Kenshin's voice. She didn't even notice that he had dropped the dono, something was wrong. Utterly confused, Karou stepped into the bathhouse; the air was think, not only with steam, but anger, Kenshin's anger. She stepped up to Kenshin and followed his gaze to where his hand was resting on Tanako's back. Karou fought back a gasp as she saw what had caused Kenshin to let Battousai so close to the surface. Tanako's back was all but deformed by hundreds of scars. Tanako only looked over her shoulder at Karou. Her eyes where filled with sadness and shockingly, shame as well.  
  
"They were punishment." Tanako's voice cracked the silence, even though her voice was soft.  
  
"What could you have done to earn you such a punishment?" Kenshin asked, as he let his hand drop from her back. His eyes where shifting back and forth between amber and amethyst, he had to get his emotions under control. He was not sure about what to think at the moment. "We will talk later, I will leave you with Karou and I will prepare dinner....that I will. I need some time to think" He turned his eyes to Karou, who was looking extremely guilty for thinking that Kenshin would betray her. "Karou-dono, take care of her, dinner will be ready soon." he added before he left the Bathhouse and shut the door softly behind him.  
  
Karou helped Tanako out of the bath, for the young girl's strength seemed to have abandoned her. Tanako trembled as she climbed out of the warm water and hardly made a sound when Karou helped her into the kimono. Karou could almost see the memories flashing around in Tanako's mind, and winced every time she jumped at the pain of a memory. The poor girl must have had a tough life with that gang. Karou thought, she felt horrible, even though she was not the one who had brought all the memories back; nor was it Kenshin's fault. Karou was still a little peeved that Kenshin had stood in the bathhouse with Tanako; but that was in the past and there was nothing she could do about it and nothing seemed to have happened.  
  
Tanako was only half aware of the world around her. The memories that she had shoved away and locked up where suddenly flooding back into her mind. Horrible images and sounds, ones she had long forgotten, where returning to her. She was only aware enough to allow Karou to help dry her hair and brush it out. She didn't even notice that she was sitting in Karou's room, kneeling in a beautiful blue kimono, nor was she aware that Karou had been talking with her the whole time. Karou knew that Tanako couldn't hear the words she was saying; but that didn't stop the stubborn girl from chattering about anything to try and get her mind off what she had seen.  
  
The sun had all but set when Tanako and Karou finally had every strand of her hair brushed. Tanako's mid-night black hair fell as smooth and shiny as silk, only a few damp wisps clung to her moonlight pale face.  
  
"Tanako?" Karou spoke softly to the older girl as she kneeled next to her. "Tanako, Kenshin has finished with dinner. Would you like to come eat?" At first Karou thought that she was not going to get an answer, Tanako only stared off in her own little world. But after a few moments of waiting, the suddenly frail looking young woman turned to Karou and looked at her with clear eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Karou, I just don't feel rather hungry right now. If you don't mind, I'm going to sit here and think for awhile?" Tanako turned back to the light of the lantern and gazed at it. The yellow-orange light cast an eerie glow upon her face, and shadows dances upon her skin.  
  
"Alright Tanako, I'll save your dinner from Yahiko and bring it to you when you are ready." Karou only got a silent nod from Tanako as she continued to stare at the light. Karou got to her feet and silently left the room. When she returned to the kitchen she caught a questioning look from Kenshin. He couldn't hide the worry in his eyes and Karou felt the same. She shook her head and sat at the table. Kenshin hid his disappointment by turning away to retrieve dinner. If he had known that Tanako would be tormented by the memories of her scars, he would have never brought it up. But he couldn't help himself, his gentle Rurouni side, and his fierce Battousai side, were both angered at the sight of such mutilation.  
  
As much as he hated bring it up again; he had to know who had done such a horrific thing to her and why. She had said it was punishment, pah! Punishment or not, Kenshin was not about to let such a thing go. He knew he shouldn't be prying or getting involved, but the person was not going to get away with the deeds they had done. Kenshin relaxed only slightly as he settled next to Karou, he placed a hand on hers to reassure her that everything was going to be just fine. Karou looked over at Kenshin and gave him a small smile, enough to assure him that she was alright.  
  
Yahiko bounded in, and sat at his usual spot. He had just climbed out of the bath and was so worried that he would miss dinner that he hardly spent any time drying off, his damp clothes stuck to him and gave him a almost comical look. He was prepared to inhale his dinner when he caught the mood hanging in the air. He looked over at the two love birds and noticed that they both had the same expression of extreme worry. He had never seen Kenshin looking so grim, and Karou looked almost ill.  
  
"Hey, where Tanako?" he asked in a timid voice when he noticed the young fighter was missing from the table.  
  
"Tanako was not feeling well, so she decided to not have dinner at the moment." Kenshin answered, turning a kind eye to the boy. "Karou-dono will save her dinner for her to eat when she feels more up to it."  
  
"That's right Yahiko!" Karou added, snapping out of her stupor. "So don't grab everything you can reach and start stuffing it in your mouth, you freeloader!" She took Tanako's bowl away so the young boy wouldn't snatch it away to feed his endless appetite.  
  
"Hey!!" Yahiko snapped back but he didn't add to his argument. He knew when to pick his battles....sometimes.  
  
********************************************************** A/N I know!!!! Such a bad place to end it! * is ready for the threats* I kinda just stopped the chapter huh?...just ended it without warning. ^_^ I know, I know...I'm mean and evil. ........@_@ and really not feeling too good at the moment.....* sits up as best she can* ok I know I just cut it off but I couldn't type any more and I didn't want y'all to have to wait longer then you are already.....sorry...* bows her head*...* holds up her hand to stop what she knows will be said*...and you don't have to worry about getting me to update soon....I'm working on it......very slowly working on it. Leave a review and let the threats begin......... 


	9. Tanako tells her tale

A/N Gah!! Ok I tried three, count them, THREE times to try and fix my last chapter. But alas, I struggle in vain. * curses her lack of computer knowledge.* If y'all know a way I could fix my last chapter I would be forever grateful if you could tell me in your review.  
  
Hmmmm strangely, this is a longer chapter, but took me only took me a few days to do @_@. I'm feeling much better and I hope things will speed up. Ok I want to thank Everyone for their reviews. Kagome-kogas-dream-date- I love that name!, Babykarou-sama- Thanks! Your opinion is greatly appreciated, MercuryBubbles8, Tecnkuno Meiou, Brittani Love, and Koishii Sweet. I love Y'all for your reviews. ^_^ * many hugs *  
  
IF!!!!....IF this chapter up-loads wrong...PLEASE do me a favor and curse my computer to tech Hell. ( ok enough dramatics and on to the story)  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Dinner was over and the night was growing late; however, Kenshin was not going to let the night pass without finding out all he could about Tanako. Yahiko was already sound asleep when he checked on him on the way to Tanako's room. As he silently left the room he was not surprised to find Karou waiting for him in the hall way. He thought this would be the only time he would get a chance like this to apologize to her for making her feel so bad about herself. He stood in the hallway, going over the words in his head as she stood there looking at him. However, the light of the lantern she was holding cast dancing shadows across her face and again he was taken back by the beauty she had. The thoughts of what he had learned that day temporary faded away as he beautiful gazed at the creature in front of him. He had always felt that he was the luckiest man in the world to have such a lovely creature, and no matter how many times he thought about it, he still could not believe that she was his.  
  
"Karou....Karou-dono, about this morning,....I wanted to apologize for what I said." He looked down into her sapphire eyes and added, "I do not think-"  
  
"Please Kenshin." Karou interrupted in a whisper and bowed her head to get away from his alluring and sad eyes. "Please, don't ask for forgiveness, you did nothing wrong. I was the one who should beg for forgiveness, I said such horrible things to you." A lock of her hair fell on her face and she pulled it back behind her ear and continued to keep her eyes to the ground. "I didn't mean anything I said, I'm sorry I called you such awful names and I'm sorry that I yelled at you so."  
  
Kenshin reached out and gently took hold of Karou's chin and tilted her face to look back into her eyes. "Karou, please don't feel that you have to be perfect at everything to impress me. I know you try to keep face when you do something wrong in front of me, that I do. I don't care about little things like cooking, Karou...to me, you are perfect, just how you are. My perfect Karou"  
  
Karou was lost for words, she could only close her eyes to fight back the tears and nod her head. Karou's emotions where going all over the place. First she felt just awful and then Kenshin does something to lift her back up on her cloud. The day had been nothing but up and down emotions. She was tired; however, like Kenshin, she was not going to rest until she knew that Tanako was alright.  
  
"Are we going to talk with Tanako?" She asked. Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"No Karou, I'm going to talk with Tanako alone." He replied.  
  
"Nani?!" The warm feeling Karou had, suddenly fled. But unwilling to jump to conclusions, she allowed Kenshin to explain.  
  
"I think that Tanako will have an easier time talking about what she has gone though if I was the only one there with her. She seems to have enough trouble coming to terms with it herself, I think that the less people there the better she will be." He explained.  
  
"So why not let me be the one to talk with her?" Karou wanted to know what had happened with her as much as Kenshin did, and yes there was a slight hint of jealousy behind her motives.  
  
"Because Karou, I do not intend to let these people get away with what they did. This gang appears to be rather violent and cruel. And the less of these type of people are out there the better Japan will be." He smiled down at Karou, "You are tired, and being that Tanako and I will be in your room, you can share my room with Yahiko. I have a feeling that I'm not going to get much sleep tonight anyway, that I do not. Digging up ones past is never easy, and I'm sure I will be haunted by the things I will learn tonight." Karou nodded silently and closed her eyes and Kenshin leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek. Despite the grim mood she was in, the kiss brought a smile to her face.  
  
"Goodnight Kenshin." She whispered to him. Kenshin nodded and headed up the hall to her room and silently slipped in. Karou turned and was about to enter Kenshin's room when she paused. There was no way she was not going to find out what had happened with Tanako, she wanted to know just as much as Kenshin. She knew she was passing up a great chance to curl up in Kenshin's bed but knew that was a sacrifice she was going to have to make. So she slipped silently into Kenshin's room, blew out the light of the lantern and placed it on the floor, and slipped almost as silently out the window and started to make her way around the dojo to get at her room window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin silently slipped into Karou's room and was not at all surprised to see Tanako staring off into the light of the lantern. He heard Karou slip into his room and was glad that she listened to him. Tanako did not seem to have noticed that she was not alone in the room anymore, and she jumped when Kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder and kneeled in front of her. Kenshin moved the lantern to face both himself and Tanako. He wanted to make sure he caught every emotion that she had. Tanako finally sighed and looked up at the ever so patient man.  
  
"I'm sure you're not going to rest until I tell you everything." Tanako stated flatly. Kenshin's eyes softened in sympathy, though he knew that his sympathy was the last thing she was looking for.  
  
"No Tanako, I will rest, but I won't rest easy. It is not my place to dive so deeply in your life, but I do wish to know what had happened." He replied softly.  
  
"I told you, they were punishment, must you bring back my shame?" Tanako cried, though she knew it was futile to fight him. Kenshin's compassionate gaze was already causing her to prepare for her confessions.  
  
"We all have things in our past that we wish to forget." Kenshin stated and he kept his eyes locked onto the young girl. "Things we are ashamed of and hoped that no one would ever find out." Tanako knew that Kenshin was referring to himself. Trying to live a normal life with all the lives he had stolen held over his head. Knowing that any day now, she would come to realize all the lives that she herself had taken. "All I ask," Kenshin continued. "Is that you share your story with someone who feels equal shame of his own." Tanako knew she had lost, she could not hold back the information Kenshin wanted. She knew that he meant well by his intentions, but Tanako couldn't help but feel slightly bullied by the much stronger man.  
  
Tanako sighed and nodded; she ripped her eyes from Kenshin's and fixed them firmly on the floor as she prepared herself to tell her story. Kenshin waited silently and patiently for the young girl to grab hold of her bearings. Finally, Tanako was ready and she looked back up at Kenshin but kept her eyes adverted.  
  
"I had only been with them for a few months." She started and the memory flooded back to her and replayed in her mind as she told Kenshin everything she could.  
  
`flashback`~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sasorie had spotted her wondering off in the middle of the ceremony, Tanako had found the gathering to be rather boring, and now that she looked back, she couldn't even remember what it had been about. All she knew that the leader was not at all happy with her. Sasorie had sent Toshiki after her; Toshiki knew the girl was in for a punishment, and she deserved it too. The young boy half dragged the six and a half year old back the mile she had wandered and straight to the leader's chambers.  
  
There, Tanako was told of her misdeed; that she brought shame upon herself for wandering off in the middle of such a sacred moment. The young girl knew she did wrong; she bowed her head as she was chastised for her stupidity. Then she heard that punishment for her crime was twelve "lashings" she had never heard of the word before and was confused. Sasorie knew she knew nothing of what he was talking about, he took pity on her young form and lowed the punishment to six.  
  
Sasorie leaned over and whispered to his second in command and pointed to the black chest in the back of the room. The man nodded and left to retrieve whatever it was the leader wanted. The white haired leader then stepped up to the girl and lifted her in his arms and carried her outside. Tanako was even more confused then she had been before, she asked what he was doing, but he gave her no answer. Her leader took her to what she had always thought to be a ruined bathhouse. All that there was, was a tiny wooden platform raised slightly off the ground with two beams on each side.  
  
She was placed on the wooden platform and was stunned to see a gathering of more then half the gang and their wives. They all looked at Tanako with grim faces, some looked rather happy, others looked extremely upset. But with all the attention she got, Tanako knew that nothing good was going to happen. Then the second in command returned and handed Sasorie two small loops of red stained rope. Tanako thought it was rather strange to have a rope that was stained red, she was about to ask what the rope was for, but she never got the chance. For Sasorie turned her around and tied one rope to her wrist and then the other. He then wrapped the rope around two hooks high on the wooden beams; Tanako had not noticed the hooks but she didn't have time to dwell on them. She shouted in surprise when two young men walked up and took hold of the ropes and pulled; Tanako's arms where raised up above her head. She was forced almost on her toes, because they where pulling her arms so high.  
  
Half the crowed gasped, some had suspected that their leader surly did not mean to harm the young girl child. Their hopes however, where dashed when another man handed Sasorie the long black coil. Tanako's back was to the leader and never saw the coil he held in one hand, she had no idea what was coming. All the young child knew was that she was getting very uncomfortable standing there with the ropes biting into her skin. She suddenly heard something sing though the air and a sharp cry from one of the wives in the crowd. A split second later she felt as though someone had set her back on fire. Tanako wailed in pain and surprise, but it was cut short when the whip had another taste of her flesh. Again she screeched in pain and lost her footing; however, the tight red ropes prevented her from falling. The child struggled to get her feet back under her when she heard the whip sing though the air again, this time biting across the small of her back.  
  
Many in the crowd had fallen silent; most could hardly stop from flinching as they saw the girl's tiny body jerk when she was struck. The wives and some of the men silently cursed Sasorie to Hell and back for what he was doing to the child. It seemed like hours, but the six lashes where over in half a minute. The ropes where loosened, and the child fell to the wooden platform, her clothes in ribbons and her back a bloody mess. Tanako had fainted after the third strike and she had to be carried to the Onozawa gang's doctor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tanako panted for breath as she kept her eyes bolted to the man on the floor in front of her. Tanako was fifteen years old, and had long earned the nickname Tanto. She had just returned from taking a much needed bath after a rather long mission, only to find that Kudo, a man Tanako despised greatly; had made himself at home in her tiny room. Harsh words where thrown back and forth and Kudo attacked the teenager. Hearing the man's snide and suggestive remarks as he held Tanako to the floor, only angered the girl more. There was a struggling match and Tanako was able to take hold of one of her famous daggers and in a second it was over.  
  
Now she stood alone in her room, covered in blood and the body of her gang mate on the floor before her. Her heart was still pounding wildly from the fight and she knew she was in trouble. However, Tanako was not going to run away from her punishment, she knew what she did was wrong and she would not cower away and shame herself. With adrenalin still running though her system, she took hold of the dead man's uniform and dragged him out of her room and the ten yards to Sasorie's meeting room. She threw open the door, stalked in, and all but flung the dead man towards Sasorie and his group.  
  
All fell silent in the room as the men gawked at the sight before them. Eighteen year old Toshiki spoke up first.  
  
"Tanto, what happened, are you alright." he asked, worry and shock written all over his face. Tanako nodded and told them what had happened. How the man had hidden away in her room to wait for her return form the bath house, how he attacked her and the things he had said. Tanako told them she had killed him in self defense.  
  
"God's teeth woman, do you know what you have done?!?!" Sasorie shouted as he leapt up from the table he was sitting at. The dozen men he was sitting with also leapt to their feet. "You killed your own brother! A fellow member of this gang!" The men shouted treason and called for her death, but Toshiki also leapt to his feet and came to Tanako's aid.  
  
"Leader!" he shouted, his voice boomed over the shouts and everyone fell silent to the more powerful voice. "Tanto has been a member of this gang for over nine years. Not once has she ever done anything like this before. She killed this man because he attacked her. Had Kudo lived, he would have been the one sentenced to death." Toshiki's words rang true in the ears of the leader, Tanto had taken it in to her own hands to kill Kudo for the crime he wished to commit. But in self defense or not the woman had killed a member of the gang and the men were not going to stand for it. Sasorie stalked up to the teen and calmly lectured her on the dishonor she had just brought to herself. Tanako couldn't fight the years of teaching and she was not surprised when she felt her head bow as she was scolded. She accepted the dishonor and wanted nothing more then to remove it. She watched as Kudo's blood drip from her body and stain the wooden floor as she listened.  
  
Toshiki almost had to force himself to lead his friend to the wooden platform. He thanked the gods that it was the middle of the night and hardly anyone was out and around, for fear the crowd would get unruly and take her punishment into their own hands. The red stained ropes were brought out and Tanako stood calmly as she was tied and lifted to her toes. She had known the taste of the whip well, for she always seemed to get in trouble. Her old wounds would have hardly enough time to heal before she was strung up again.  
  
Toshiki held tight to one of the ropes, knowing that he would have to stay and witness the entire thing. In the past he had simply turned away; but now that he was strong enough to hold up the bodies of those who had succumbed to the pain and passed out before it was all over, he was recruited for almost every whipping there was. Tanako stood silent as the whip lashed at her. She lasted for twenty-three lashes before her body slumped. She gave into the pain and fainted. The whip tasted her back twenty-seven more times before it was over. Toshiki has long shut his eyes and gritted his teeth to keep on holding the rope, cursing Sasorie with every crack of the whip. Toshiki took it upon himself to rush Tanako to the doctor. Her back was completely raw and she was bleeding faster than water running down hill.  
  
She held a fever for a week and a half, and she didn't wake up for a week after it broke. By that time everyone had heard about what had happened. Many where happy with the punishment, some where not and thought she should have lost her head for what she had done; however; everyone was surprised that she has survived. Toshiki stayed by her side the whole time, and took a few lashings himself for not obeying an order from Sasorie to leave her sick bed and head out with the other men. It took a two month for Tanako to fully recover. It took twice as long for her to relearn her skills. For the massive wound she has received severed many nerves and the scar tissue restricted her movement. However she did not give up and after the whole thing was said and done she became even more skilled then before.  
  
` End Flashback` ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin sat in silence as Tanako told half a dozen stories of what she had done to deserve the punishment of a whip. The countless times she was strapped to that wooden platform and few times she hung on the edge of death. By the end of the stories, the night had past it's mid point and Tanako was exhausted.  
  
" I want to thank you Tanako, for telling me this. I understand how it would be hard for you to bring back such terrible memories, I feel as though I am in you debt, that I am. I will do everything in my power to help you get over the life you left behind and I will find you justice." Kenshin promised. Tanako nodded silently, too tired and drained to talk anymore. Kenshin bid her goodnight and silently left the room.  
  
Karou has sat outside her window and heard every word that was spoken. More then once her vision blurred with tears. The stories where so horrible and violent, Karou could hardly believed she survived. She sat under her window until she saw the lantern light go out and heard Tanako crawl into bed. Then she silently made her way back to Kenshin's room, she has just reached the window of Tanako's room when a pair of strong hand came out of the dark window and grabbed her and pulled her into the room. Terrified, her first reaction was to scream; but a hand clamped firmly yet gently over her mouth.  
  
"So you where listening the whole time." Whispered a soft and gentle voice near here ear. Karou froze and relaxed as she realized who it was that had hold of her. " When I checked on you and found you gone I knew there was only one place you would be." Kenshin chuckled softly as he let her go. Karou turned to face him, even though she could hardly see him in the dark room.  
  
" So you are not angry?" Karou asked timidly. She heard Kenshin sigh and his voice took on a sound of regret.  
  
" No Kaoru I'm not angry, I only whished you hadn't heard the horrible things that had happened to Tanako. That I do." Kenshin replied and took hold of Karou and lead her to the screen door. " Please do not speak of what you heard tonight." Karou nodded and swore she would not say a word until he said it was alright. " Now Kaoru, I think you have been up long enough," he gave her a soft smile that he knew she could not see. " I think it would be best if you stayed here and I went back to my own room, that I do." He said as he gave Karou another goodnight kiss on the cheek before slipping silently out of the room and back to his own. He sat against the wall of his room and listened to Yahiko as he breathed softly; Kenshin knew he was going to be lucky if he got a moment of sleep this night.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N Alrighty then, yeah I know this chapter had more dreaded flash backs but I believe that that was the last one.....for awhile. Ahem. Anyway, * takes a deep breath* I'M STUCK!!! Need help!! A cures of the plague on writers block!!! Gah!!... If y'all have any ideas as to where I should go from here, please let me know. It would mean a lot to me. Oh yeah...and If you have any idea about how I can fix my last chapter don't forget to let me know. 


	10. Sano Stops By

A/N HI y'all !! Ok, I know this chapter is short but I thought this would be better than nothing, no? Anyway I'm glad that y'all are liking the story, I almost quit. But now that I know that you are all but begging me to continue I can't help but want to finish now ^_^ Thanks for all your reviews they keep my hopes up * waves* Ok enough of that and on to the story.  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
Tanako hardly made a sound as she stepped around Karou's sleeping form. Tanako knew that she didn't have to try so hard to be stealthy, but she knew that Kenshin would hear her if she didn't try to be as silent as she could. She had fallen right to sleep after Kenshin left, but her sleep had been in vain. She was plagued with nightmares and the memories of her childhood; she woke and felt even worse than she had before she went to sleep. Looking out the window, she saw that the sun wasn't even thinking of rising yet. The moon still shone bright, she had gotten only two hours of sleep and she knew that that was all she was going to get.  
  
Rather then sit in the room and go over her twisted life, she decided to talk a little walk outside. She never went out at night without her cloak and remembered that she tucked it away in her new room and had to venture forth to retrieve it. The only sound in the room was Karou's soft snores, and she didn't stir at all when Tanako donned her cloak and silently left the room and the dojo.  
  
The cool night air slapped at her and woke her further from the sleep she needed. She stood on the dojo porch for a few moments, gazing all around her at the night. The moon and shadows where her friends, she knew them well and they knew her. The new moon wasn't too far away and the pale light was weak and dim. Sighing, Tanako stepped out onto the grass and ignored her soft leather shoes and decided to go barefoot on the cool ground.  
  
The night was silent as it usually was and the wind whispered loudly though the trees. She needed a place to think, about anything, something to get her mind off what she had to dig up. Knowing of only one place she wanted to be, she turned and took three running steps before launching herself straight up. She grasped the dojo roof with both hand and pulled herself up, landing silently on her feet. It was not the smoothest jump, but she still wore Karou's kimono and it greatly restricted her movements. The smooth clay tiles where cold on her bare feet but the view was worth the slight discomfort. She perched on the top of the roof and gazed out at the stream that ran close to the dojo. The moon caused the stream to sparkle like so many jewels, and the cherry trees that lined the stream swayed in the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano was having a very long night. He had only caught a few hours of sleep that night, for he new he would be out and about listening and looking for any sign of the Onozawa gang. There had been a few sightings of a strange group of men in Tokyo, but they where on the other side of the city and seemed to keep to themselves. Sano thought that this strange group could be the very gang he sought. Knowing that Tanako was a very valuable member of the gang, they would be out looking for her. Had Sano not promised Kenshin, he would have turned Tanako into the police or even back to her gang. He did not trust those secretive, stealthy assassins, much less a woman assassin. When his attempts to find the strange group left him empty handed, he thought it best to head to the dojo and warn Kenshin that there may be trouble soon and to be on alert.  
  
However, when Sano arrived at the dojo he was just in time to see Tanako materialize out of the shadows of the dojo and wander around in the yard. Sano paused at the gate and quickly hid behind one of the many trees that lined the wall of the yard. Sano observed the young killer with narrowed eyes. She must be up to no good, stealing away in the night. Yet he spotted Tanako's bare feet under the shadowy cloak and was confused. Perhaps I'm getting a little paranoid. He thought to himself. He caught Tanako's leap to the roof and almost whistled, it was an impressive jump, and he didn't hear a sound. He caught sight of the bright kimono under the cloak and was even more impressed. Instead of opening the gate he hoped over it as silently as he could. This young woman caught his curiosity, he hated to admit it but it was true. She stood on the dojo roof a still as a statue, and the only movement he saw was her amazing long hair and cloak as they whipped back and forth by the wind.  
  
"I know you're down there." She suddenly spoke up, keeping her eyes glued to the sparkling stream.  
  
" Huh?! You did not!" Sano spoke up stepping closer to the roof.  
  
"I do now." Tanako looked down and smiled at the look Sano had on his face. He had just fallen for the oldest trick. He had let himself away; grumbling, he leapt up on the roof to join the girl and sat a few feet away from her.  
  
"So you had an idea that someone was near and spoke up to see if I would answer and confirm your suspicions." Sano stated, glaring at the tricky young woman. Tanako turned to face her new company and sat on the roof and got comfortable. The feat was not easy, as again the kimono prevented the movement from being easy.  
  
"I could hardly miss that fighting spirit you have. It is awful strong." She said keeping her gaze focused on the red headband he wore. The headband snapped softly in the wind like a red banner and further helped Sano's look of suspicion.  
  
"Yeah I see your point." Sano said reluctantly. He gazed silently at Tanako; lack of sleep had taken its tool on the girl. Her hair was a mess, her eyes where red and had dark rings under them. "You look terrible." He winced when he caught there glare. "I mean....you look like you haven't had a moment to sleep at all." He grinned sheepishly, that was the best apology she was going to get out of him.  
  
"Kenshin dragged my past out, I don't think I got more then a couple hours of sleep." She said softly, hoping that Sano wasn't going to ask her about her past as well. Thankfully he did not; instead he gave her the strangest look.  
  
Sano felt his suspicion and hatred slip away; this girl was hurting, he could see it in her eyes. Get a grip Sanosuke he scolded himself for almost letting her chop away his defense. Though he did feel bad about the things he said to her. She didn't deserve it; she only wanted to run from the past that had marked her as a killer. So that people like him would trust her and be friends. Geezz..I guess I could be her first success. "Listen, Tanato-......um, Tanako...I just wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. Look I know your trying to get rid of that shady reputation of yours and I threw your efforts back in your face. It's just going to take me some time to trust you; remember, I was just like you. I hardly killed as any as you, but I know how you think and having around my friends and in their home was something that I couldn't risk. But seeing how things have gone so far.....doesn't prove much....but it is a start. Just give me more time, and then I'm sure I'll come around to liking you."  
  
Tanako was thrown off balance by Sano's words and she could do nothing but stare at him. He had kept his eyes adverted as he apologized but that didn't lessen the sincerity of his words. It should not have meant so much to her, but his words were like water to her dying body. The hope of a few more hours of life, the rope of hope to pull her out of her death. Suddenly she realized that the young man was looking at her; he didn't move an inch, only locked eyes with her, willing her to take his apology.  
  
"Thank you, Sanosuke....it means a lot to me to have your trust." She whispered dropping her eyes to her hands that rested in her lap. She missed Sano's brown eyes lit up at her words. He got to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from her.  
  
"Yeah well don't let it get to your head." He said making his voice a little rougher then he intended. "I understand that you need at least some trust to help you along, but you have to earn my complete trust." And with that he leapt off the roof and landed perfectly on the ground. "I hope the rest of the night is good to you......and call me Sano." He called over his shoulder as he left the dojo. He had completely forgotten why he had came in the first place.  
  
"Thank you...Sano." She whispered to herself as she watched him walk away into the shadows.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A/n Yeah I know it's short * falls to her knees* forgive me!!! I'll make it up to you I swear!!. Don't worry, the story is about to pick up. Remember that group that Sano heard about? They will come into play very shortly. ^_^ leave reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks!! * waves.* 


	11. Just when things got good

A/N @_@ wow I think I got carried away with this chapter. I think this may be the longest one so far, and it's only took me two day s to write it. Well y'all huffed and puffed and twisted my arm, So here it is, The chapter of Kenshin and Karou sweetness. ^_^ I told you that it would come soon. Y'all just had to wait.  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers, I hope y'all like this chapter. * waves* welcome back Shadow_ girl....We lost you there for a few chapters, but it's nice to see that you are back ^_^ ( p.s. Give a hug to Kohan for me)  
  
Ok enough of that, lets get to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: * stomps around the room* I...don't...own....Kenshin!....  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
Kenshin was not surprised to see Sano waiting for him in the kitchen when he woke up that morning. After what seemed like hours, the ex-samurai had finally fallen asleep; though he was plagued with the images that Tanako had brought up. Sano told him what he found out about a strange group of people who had arrived into town the other day. Kenshin listened attentively as he made breakfast, remembering to make extra for Sano. Karou showed up and made Sano tell her everything he had just told Kenshin. Kenshin was so deep in thought about the new information that he forgot to tell Karou good morning. When Yahiko showed up and still there was no sign of Tanako, Kenshin started to worry.  
  
"I wonder what is keeping Tanako." He asked as he set breakfast down on the table.  
  
"I peeked in on her before I came in here." Karou said as she set aside a bowl for Tanako. "She was still asleep, the poor girl." She looked over at Kenshin and her pity turned to annoyance. "Good morning Kenshin!" She snapped, after waiting long enough for him to wish her a good morning. Kenshin paused in the middle of his work and suddenly responded.  
  
"Forgive Karou-dono, Good morning Karou-dono." He said quickly as he set a bowl down in front of Karou. "I was worried that she was not up before dawn like she was yesterday."  
  
Sano paused in the middle of his second bowl. "I came over early this morning to tell Kenshin what I had found out. Tanako was awake and sitting on the roof thinking. I don't think she got any sleep last night."  
  
Kenshin nodded, he knew that was the reason. He had heard Tanako sneak out to the house very early in the morning but he had fallen asleep before he heard her come back in. Kenshin sat down at the table and took hold of Karou's hand. Karou set down her chopsticks and looked over at Kenshin curiously. "I hope you got some sleep Karou, I was worried that you would have nightmares, that I did."  
  
Sano raised an eyebrow at the two but pretended to be more interested with his breakfast. Yahiko hardly caught a word the three said, for he had his bowl to his face, eating as fast as he dared.  
  
Karou was surprised at Kenshin's remark, she had seen and heard many horrible things; she was not one to be plagued with night terrors at the sight of blood. "I was fine Kenshin, you don't have to worry about it." She answered coolly as she took back her hand and continued with her breakfast. Knowing full well that Kenshin knew she got little sleep that night as well, but she was not about to admit that. She was about to ask how he slept when Yahiko jumped from his spot at the table.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, I have some things I want to do today." He called as he got ready to bolt out the door. But he was not fast enough, Karou lunged out and took hold of Yahiko's gi, stopping the boy in mid- step.  
  
"Where do you think your going Yahiko? You haven't even done your training today; my ankle feels much better so you have no excuse!"  
  
"Aw, come on. You said you were taking Tanako out shopping for clothes today. I thought that I could have the day off too. It's not fair that you get to have fun all the time Ugly." Yahiko shot back, trying to pull out of Karou's grasp. Karou suddenly let him go and the boy tumbled face first onto the floor. "Hey!!"  
  
"Oh my goodness, I forgot that I promised Tanako that I would take her to get some clothes today." Karou sat back and ignored the curses Yahiko was sending her way. The boy was silenced by one warning look from Kenshin.  
  
"Why don't you and I go shopping for her?" Kenshin offered. He felt so bad that he all but ignored Karou the day before that he wanted to make it up to her. "I'm sure poor Tanako will be asleep for some time and I know she will love whatever it is you get her. It will be a chance for us to spend sometime together as well, that it would." He added grinning at Karou's slight blush.  
  
Sano rolled his eyes at the two lovebirds and got up from the table. " Come on Yahiko, lets you and I spend the day away from these two." He grabbed the boy and pulled him out of the kitchen.  
  
Both Kenshin and Karou laughed at the two as they left. "Well I guess I could let Yahiko have this day off. He has been working pretty hard and it's only fair because I get to go to town today. My ankle is feeling much better and I really want to get out of the house today." Karou said to herself, "Are you sure you want to come with me?" she asked Kenshin turning her gaze to his smiling face.  
  
Kenshin nodded and placed a hand on her cheek and lowered his voice. "I don't know anyone I would rather spend the day with." His smile grew wider when he felt the heat of her blush under his hand.  
  
"A-Alright," Karou silently cursed Kenshin and how the slightest touch or a certain word would send her into a burning blush or a fit of giggles. " Give me a moment to get some things." She excused herself from the table and retreated back to her room.  
  
Kenshin smiled to himself and cleaned up the table before he went to his own room to retrieve his sakabatou. With his sword at his side he quietly slid open the screen door of Karou's room to in time to see her place a note near Tanako's sleeping form. The ex-gang member was wrapped tightly in her blanket and was in such a deep sleep she couldn't sense them there in the room. Karou was startled when she stood up and saw that Kenshin was standing in the doorway, thankfully she didn't disturb the sleeping girl. Kenshin steeped back to allow Karou to leave the room and he slid the screen shut behind him.  
  
"What did you tell her?" He asked as they made their way out if the dojo.  
  
"I told her to not worry if she woke up to a empty house. That Yahiko was with Sano and you and I went to town to get her a few surprises." She felt so good about doing this for Tanako and she smiled at Kenshin. Kenshin returned the smile and reached out for her hand. They walked hand in hand all the way to town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour or so later Kenshin was wondering if it was such a good idea for him to accompany Karou. She had gone absolutely crazy at the Kimono shop. Karou had a long time family friend who made kimonos and they had been able to purchase three lovely kimonos and obis for Tanako at a reasonable price. But it took an hour for the bubbly girl to pick what she thought would be best for her new friend. Of course Kenshin wanted to have a word about what she got, and an all out argument on the right colors and designs had the two of them grating on each other. Karou wanted to totally feminize the ex-gang member, Kenshin thought the bright, cheery colors would be too much for the dark woman and he wanted bold, darker colors for her. In the end they had come to a compromise; a combination of dark kimonos and bright obi's. Kenshin had his hands full of paper wrapped Kimonos, and Karou was off looking for socks and a new pair of sandals.  
  
Kenshin wandered away, though always kept an eye on Karou as he gazed into the many shops. Suddenly an item in the shop caught his eyes and he went into the new shop. He made sure Karou saw him go into the shop so she would know where to find him when she was finished with her last purchase. Behind the counter of the shop was a rack with reels and reels of hair ribbons. Dozens of different colors assaulted Kenshin's eyes. He knew they had forgotten to get something for their new member of the family. Kenshin thought that it would be the perfect gift for him to get her. A middle-aged lady raised a eyebrow in a silent question. Kenshin could only see one color that would look wonderful in Tanako's hair. He pointed to a very wide, glossy, pitch-black ribbon and asked for enough for Tanako to weave through all of her hair. The lady was surprised at how long Kenshin wanted to ribbon to be but shrugged it off. She folded the black ribbon and wrapped it in paper. She handed the flat square packet to Kenshin, and he paid for it. Kenshin had his arms full with all the other things they had bought and he didn't want to lose the ribbon. He put the paper wrapped packet safely in the fold of his gi.  
  
He stepped out of the shop just as Karou finished her last purchase. "So what did you get?" Karou asked. She had hoped that she would finish her shopping in time to see what it was that Kenshin was looking at.  
  
"It's a surprise for Tanako." Was all he said, he laughed at the pleading look Karou gave him. "You'll see what it is when I give it to her, that you will." Karou was about to respond to that when something caught her eye in the crowd. She froze and caught Kenshin with her free hand. "What is it?...what's wrong Karou-dono?" he followed her gaze and held his breath when he a group of four men dressed in the same yellow uniform as Tanako. They where wandering in and out of the crowded streets. The gang was careful not to draw attention but the yellow gi gave them away. Kenshin felt the first edge of the Battousai pushing at him. But for once the Battousai didn't want to fight, he had seen the skills that Tanako possessed, and to go after them without knowing what they were capable of was a stupid thing to do. He had to think about Karou, who still stood at his side, he wouldn't put her in harms way. Instead of wanting to fight, Battousai wanted to protect; shifting the items he got one hand free, and took hold of Karou by the shoulder and forced her to keep walking.  
  
"Don't look at them, keep your eyes ahead." He whispered to her, knowing that his voice did nothing to hide how dangerous he could and wanted to be. He almost cursed out loud when he saw the men cross to road to their side of the street. Kenshin could feel Karou tense as they past them, he held his breath when they brushed past Kaoru and continued. Kenshin knew that they felt his aura, it grew stronger as Battousai took hold. He had to force himself to keep the easygoing pace with Karou even when he felt them turn around to look at him. They spotted the sword at his side no doubt and wondered what he was doing with a sword out in the open.  
  
Karou was sending prayers as they continued down the road. Thankfully they were answered, for nothing happened. She could feel the tension drain out of Kenshin as they got closer to home, he kept his hand on her shoulder partly to keep her walking, partly to keep her from bolting. His touch was reassuring as well as calming, even though she could almost feel him trembling in anticipation of a fight. But as they approached the dojo gates he drew her aside and put the packages down.  
  
"Karou-dono, could we keep this between us and Sano? I don't think it would be a good idea to worry Tanako especially now." He took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes, his own eyes where a swarm of amber, Battousai was still close to the surface and Kenshin could not control the anger that bubbled beneath his calm exterior. However, Battousai cooled considerable when he gazed into Karou's eyes.  
  
"I understand Kenshin, and I completely agree. Tanako just told a horrible story about her past and I'm sure it will be on her mind for days. The last thing she needs is finding out that they may be after her. But Kenshin, she needs to be on alert, they could come at anytime and catch her unaware."  
  
"Yes, Sano and I will buy some time. Perhaps they will not even find her and leave in a few days. But if they seem to be following a trail then we will have no choice but to tell her, that we must. I only hope she doesn't panic and run away to try and keep us from trouble. She will be safer with us, that she would"  
  
Karou bowed her head; things had started to look up that day and now they risked Tanako. Kenshin tipped her head up to look in her eyes once again, the amber in his eyes was still lingering, but had taken on a softer meaning. "Karou will you promise me something?" he asked. Karou saw the trace of amber still in his eyes and nodded silently. "Don't be a hero. I don't want you to get hurt, I know they must possess great skill, and we are unsure as to how many of them are here."  
  
"But what if they-" Karou started but was interrupted when Kenshin placed a hand on her lips to silence her.  
  
"Tanako is a wonderful friend. She would rather go with them then to see you hurt. Promise me you'll not try and protect her." She knew Kenshin wouldn't let up until he got a promise out of her.  
  
"I promise." She whispered against his hand. At her words Kenshin drew her to him in an embrace.  
  
"You're very precious to me Karou. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I will protect you and Tanako at all costs." Kenshin held her tighter as he struggled to keep his voice from breaking.  
  
Karou was slightly put off that he added Tanako along with her. But she quickly shoved that thought away. Tanako was a new friend, and new member of the family, and deserved Kenshin's love as much as all his other friends. She scolded herself for allowing such harsh thoughts about Tanako to resurface; she couldn't understand why she was feeling so jealous. Her thoughts didn't dwell on it for too long, for she suddenly found herself locked in a fierce kiss.  
  
She gasped in surprise, giving Kenshin access to kiss her deeper. The kiss had come suddenly and without warning, and Karou felt her worries drain away as Kenshin took what he wanted for her lips and silently begged her to do the same. Hesitantly she reached up and wrapped one arm around Kenshin's shoulders, and began to kiss back. Kenshin sighed and slowed his pace as Karou came into play. Her free hand rested on his chest and felt the muscles on his lean frame react to her touch.  
  
Karou felt as though her very lifeblood was on fire; scorching her veins from the top of her head down to her toes, to her fingertips, and everything in between. She feed off Kenshin, taking in his strength and power. The slight breeze was a roar in her ears; she was suddenly aware of her body as a warm sensation settled low on her stomach, and her legs threatened to give out on her. Kenshin ran his hand though her hair, removing the ribbon and completely destroying her perfectly made ponytail. His other hand left a blazing sensation on her back as he pressed her closer to him. The hilt of his sword bumped at her hip and only help to remind her who it was that held her.  
  
Kenshin had no idea what had come over him, all he knew was he said Karou was precious to him, and he meant every word. He would not go another moment without holding her in his arms, and he couldn't go another moment without tasting Karou, knowing that she would taste just as sweet as she looked. The sight of her sapphire eyes, the feel of her body against his own, had crumbled his control and he had to kiss her. The kiss was rushed, not giving her a moment to retreat if she wanted. And Gods help him, he didn't know what he would have done had she backed away from him. His very life soared when she timidly started to kiss back; taking him a little at a time before they were locked in a full fledged passionate kiss. Both forgot where they were and who they were, the only thing that mattered was the person in they held in their arms.  
  
He touched her silk like hair and when her hair ribbon interfered, he simply removed it; clasping the indigo ribbon tightly in his hand. Kenshin felt a heat grow inside him that he had not felt for many, many years as Karou gave him everything he asked for. When she reached up and started to run her hand though his own hair, nothing in the world could have stopped the soft moan that escaped him. Suddenly the heat began to burn brighter, blinding his mind to everything but what his body cried out for. Knowing what this heat would lead to if it was allowed to grow; he suddenly pushed himself away from Karou. His heart pounded loud in his head as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes aflame from his wanting. Karou stood stock still with her arms still half way in the air before she slowly returned them to her sides. Her eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Her hair was wild from his ravaging hand and her lips where red from his needful kiss. She looked absolutely beautiful to him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Karou whispered, thinking she had done something wrong, she clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head. The hurt in her voice wrenched at Kenshin's heart and he took her in his arms again.  
  
"No my sweet Karou, You did nothing wrong. If some one must apologize, it should be me, that it should." He whispered softly in her ear as he held her close. How could he let one kiss morph into a passion that he had not felt in what seemed a lifetime? It was too sudden for him and for Karou. Kenshin could feel her trembling in his arms and felt her body go weak, he held her tightly against him to keep her from falling. He cursed himself for his carelessness; he wanted to woe her slowly, not make her swoon; she was unused to what it was she was feeling, she could hardly keep her feet under her. He himself was having trouble standing, his mind was flying in so many directions and so many emotions went through him, he though he might be the one to black out. They clutched at each other tightly as they calmed, both knowing that the relationship between them had just took another step. When he was sure that they could both stand on their own, Kenshin moved to look Karou in the eyes once more.  
  
"Karou-dono, are you alright?" he asked, Battousai's last grip on him failed and the amber in his eyes was gone, replaced by the gentle amethyst. Karou nodded and the only effect she suffered was a slight red tint in her cheeks. "Well then," he pulled away from Karou and reached for the clothes that were quickly forgotten on the ground. "Why don't we show Tanako the things we picked for her." He said with a smile and handed her a few packages.  
  
Karou huffed at Kenshin's sudden shift of attention, but as she and Kenshin headed into the dojo, she couldn't help the giddy feeling in her stomach at the thought of presenting such gifts to Tanako. They found Tanako sitting at the kitchen table by herself, looking extremely tired and lonely. She smiled and bounced to her feet when she heard them come in.  
  
"Well there you guys are, I was wondering what-......" Tanako trailed off when she spotted Karou. Her hair was still wild from her encounter with Kenshin. Tanako pointed to her own hair and asked Karou with a raised eyebrow what was up with her hair. Kenshin looked down at his hand clutching the packages, and saw that he still had Karou's indigo ribbon tangled around his hand. Karou let out a squeak when she saw this and all but dropped everything on the table and yanked the ribbon from Kenshin, almost causing the equally embarrassed man to drop what he was carrying.  
  
Tanako pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the poor couple. She pretended to be more interested in the packages to save Karou the embarrassment of being watched as she hastily put her hair back in order, and returned the ribbon back to it's proper place. When Karou was finished she sat down next to Tanako and silently thanked her that she did not press the question of why Kenshin had her hair ribbon wrapped around his hand.  
  
"Look Tanako, Kenshin and I went clothes shopping for you. We thought that you wouldn't feel up to it today." She chirped, placing her packages in front of Tanako on the table. Kenshin joined them. Sitting on the other side of Tanako and placing his own packages in front of her as well.  
  
"We hope you will like what we got you," Kenshin said with a smile and a slight laugh. "We're afraid we didn't know you well enough to know your kind of taste so we got what would suite you best, that we did"  
  
"Oh Kenshin, Karou, Thank you!" Tanako hugged each in turn before turning back to the stack of gifts in front of her.  
  
Karou laughed, "Well don't thank us yet, you haven't seen what we got for you."  
  
"Oh that doesn't matter, I'm sure I'm going to love it all." Tanako responded as she reached for the first gift.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After much tears and thank you's, Tanako had finally opened all of her new gifts; hugging both of them each time she was overwhelmed by their generosity. Karou helped Tanako take her new things into her room and put them away. Karou chatted about who thought of what, and how Kenshin had the worst taste in women's clothes, for he had tried to get her all dark clothes. In fact he was rather adamant about it. Karou thought, but she shrugged it off when she heard Tanako laugh at her tales.  
  
Kenshin had dinner finished by the time the two laughing girls returned to the kitchen. Sano and Yahiko where already at the table, they waited very impatiently for dinner. Sano bowed his head slightly at Tanako as she walked in; at Kenshin's request Sano was to not say a word about the gang members that had been spotted. Tanako smiled back and sat down next to Yahiko and was suddenly swept into the young boy's story of the fishing he and Sano had done that day. The many tales of the one that got away to the moment Yahiko slipped to everyone that Sano had fallen in the river, made this dinner the best one Tanako had so far. They talked long after dinner was over and soon it was so late that Sano started to nod off. He bid his goodnight and headed back to his home at Ruffian Row.  
  
Karou also excused herself for bed and with much griping, was able to drag Yahiko to bed as well. The boy went reluctantly, shouting that he didn't think he needed to sleep, but the threat of a few hundred extra practice swings silenced the boy and he went on his own free will. Kenshin excused himself as well and followed Karou and Yahiko down the hall. Tanako was left alone and she took up a lantern and headed out the kitchen door to sit on the porch. She had slept half the day away and didn't feel the least bit tired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin placed a soft kiss not on Karou's cheek, but on her lips, and whispered goodnight in her ear. Karou returned the kiss and wished him the same before she turned away shyly and retreated to her room. Kenshin smiled at the new step they had decided to take and no longer would his kisses be simple chaste kisses on the cheek. Turning to his own room he spotted a dim light still lingering in the kitchen and wondered if Tanako was still there. Wanting to say good night to her as well, he headed to the kitchen only to find it empty and the light came from the open screen door.  
  
Stepping out on the porch he saw Tanako sitting on the wooden floor and gazing up at the sky. She turned when she felt his eyes on her back.  
  
"Kenshin? Is the lantern light bothering you?" She asked, wondering why he was still up.  
  
"No, it's not that at all Tanako, I just wanted to say goodnight." Kenshin replied as he crossed his arms loosely in front of him. He felt the sharp edge of the paper wrapped ribbon against his skin and suddenly remembered. "Oh! I forgot all about this." He reached in his gi and pulled out the packet and sat down next to Tanako. "I was going to give it to you at dinner, but with all the fun we were having with Sano and Yahiko, I forgot all about it." He handed the packet over to her. "This is my gift to you, I thought you would like it."  
  
Tanako took the gift from Kenshin and held it in her hands. "You got something for me Kenshin?" Kenshin nodded and encouraged her to go ahead and open it. Smiling and bowing to thank him, Tanako attacked the brown paper, unfolding it to reveal the black satin hair ribbon. She gasped when she saw the shimmering gift and was almost afraid to touch it. Carefully, she reached into the torn paper and picked up the ribbon. It was warm from Kenshin's body heat and felt like warm water running though her hands when she ran her hands across the satin fabric. "Kenshin," Tanako couldn't finish what she wanted to say because she didn't trust her voice to remain clear. Her vision blurred as tears began to form in her eyes; the lantern light caused the ribbon to sparkle with life as she looked down at it. It was such a simple gift, but such a thoughtful one. This was her first hair ribbon and try as she might she could not hold back the emotion.  
  
Kenshin understood completely, when Tanako looked up at him with her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Your welcome Tanako." He whispered to her, sliding closer to comfort her. Another flare of hatred rose in him, Tanako was never treated how a woman should be. Never had things of her own besides her weapons, was never given a gift in her life. Kenshin wanted to comfort her but didn't know how to; so he took a chance and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( and wouldn't you know.......)  
  
Karou had something important to tell Kenshin, and it couldn't wait till morning. She paced back and forth in her room for several minutes before she finally figured out how to talk to him. When no answer came to her knock, she looked around and noticed the faint lantern light in the kitchen. Walking to the kitchen she realized the light came from the porch outside and she heard Kenshin talking with Tanako. She got a strange feeling about that and she silently stepped up to the open screen and peek around the corner just in time to see Kenshin kiss Tanako on the forehead. Karou gasped softly and she covered her mouth to keep from making another sound. Karou saw tears fall from Tanako's eyes as she launched herself in Kenshin's arms to hug him.  
  
"Oro?..... Tanako?" Kenshin asked as he caught the girl. Knowing all she wanted was someone to hold on to Kenshin allowed the hug to linger as long as Tanako wanted it.  
  
Karou took a step back when she saw Kenshin embracing Tanako. She spotted the black ribbon clutched tightly in Tanako's hand and knew that that had to be the surprise Kenshin spoke about. A ribbon....Kenshin got her a hair ribbon? She could hear Tanako whispering to Kenshin but the words were soft and muffled because Tanako had her face buried in Kenshin's gi near his neck and Karou couldn't hear what she said.  
  
"It's alright." Kenshin replied in a soothing voice, reaching up to pet her head. "I thought the ribbon would look just right for your lovely hair, that I did." He continued as he ran a hand through the girl's impossibly long hair.  
  
Karou had seen enough, no longer able to watch them, she turned and fled silently back to her room. Only when she was safe in her room did she allow the tears to come. It was just a hair ribbon, she shouldn't bee so upset. But it wasn't just the intimate gift he had given her, it was the kiss and the hug and the petting. Karou had felt as though she was on fire when Kenshin kissed her just a few hours ago outside the dojo gates. Didn't he feel the same? Leaning against the screen door she slid to the ground and sat there, allowing the tears to fall. He clutched her own hair ribbon after ravaging her hair. Now he ran his hands over another's?. Didn't the memory of her kiss burn his skin as his kisses burned her?  
  
A sob escaped Karou's throat and she bit her hand to stop them. She knew Kenshin would hear her if she allowed herself to cry. She didn't want to know if he would come to her or not, wondering if she was alright. She didn't want him to know what she just witnessed. Had her fears been placed wrong?......Should she worry about Kenshin and not Tanako? Karou's chest ached and she knew she heart must be dying, she slowly succumbed to the weight of the situation and felt her head touch to cool surface of the floor as her body stretched out on the ground. Was this heart break? She didn't know, she had never felt the way she felt about Kenshin before.  
  
She left to tell him she loved him............and got her heart broken instead.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N Nooooooo!!! What have I done!!! I broke Karou's heart. Damn!! * sigh*...well it had to happen sooner or later. BUT NEVER FEAR!!!! I think......anyway things will get better....I hope. Leave reviews and tell me what y'all think ok. Thanks ^_^ 


	12. The Next Day

A/N WOW I can't believe the reaction I got from the last chapter! That's what I like to see Mwhhahaha!! ..Ahen.. anyway I want to thank all my reviewers.  
  
Koishii Sweet- twas great chatting with you the other day. I hope I don't disappoint you with this story. Shadow_ girl- Wow ^_^ I didn't think you would have that reaction. I just hope the story doesn't start with cliff hangers at the end of every chapter like the last one did. Heh And I'm glad Kohan was there to interpret for you. ^_- Oh and don't worry, things will be alright in the end. Sophia- * winces* yeah I still can't believe I broke her heart. @_@ Junny-Jun- Why thank you! I know what you mean I got so tired of reading about Karou and another man. I thought it was about time for Kenshin and another girl. And I'm really glad you like it. Crimson Karou- LOL, ouch, Kenshin basher *_^x well of corse he lover Karou. Though don't worry thing's will twist up here soon. Satu-chan- love your name, ^_- and as I said before, things will twist soon. Kenshin's not going to know what to do.  
  
Ok now that that is all finish, lets get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer, I threw a fit but I still don't own Kenshin. *sigh *  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
Karou forced herself out of bed, the sun had long been up and she heard everyone up and about. Sighing, she crawled out of bed and into her training gi and hakama; she couldn't stay in the dojo today, she could walk on her ankle now and planed to stay away from everyone, especially Kenshin. She half heartedly ran a brush through her hair and tied it up, cursing to herself as she reached for her indigo ribbon. Come on Karou, perk up....things are never as bad as they seem, she recited to herself as she left her room. Forcing a smile on her face, she took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen. Karou was stunned for a moment when she saw that the kitchen was completely empty.  
  
"Good morning Karou-dono." Kenshin said. Karou whirled around to see the red-head standing right behind her. One hand on the doorframe the other holding a flower from the garden out to her.  
  
"Kenshin!" Karou jumped back a step. "You....you startled me." She reached out at took the offered flower; but she was already starting to feel uncomfortable, and began to fidget. To hide her nervousness she took a seat at the table and put the flower down.  
  
Kenshin was not fooled at Karou's attempt to hide the fact she was nervous. He eyed her carefully but didn't ask. Perhaps she just didn't know how to act after what happened outside the dojo gates. He understood how she must be feeling and let her be; he too was already starting to blush at the memory.  
  
"I apologize Karou-dono. I didn't mean to, that I did not." He flashed her a smile that he knew would bring a blush to her face; but strangely, Karou only weakly smiled back. The smile faded from Kenshin's face when he saw this. "Karou-dono, are you feeling alright?" Karou only nodded and looked around at the empty kitchen.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked as Kenshin set her breakfast in front of her. Kenshin took a seat next to her and studied the girl. Something didn't seem right at all. The light was gone from her eyes and her voice lacked her usual happiness.  
  
"Yahiko and Tanako have already finished breakfast, they are both outside. Tanako promised Yahiko that she would teach him some stealth tips if he finished his practice and chores early." He reached across the table and took Karou by the hand. Karou refused to look up at him. Instead she kept her eyes locked on the bowl in front of her. "It's just us today for breakfast." He added softly. Karou suddenly looked up at him and smiled a bright smile.  
  
"Yes Kenshin, it is." She said, giving his hand a small squeeze. She was already moping; Kenshin was picking up on her mood and asking questions. Karou thought the best way to avoid the subject until she was ready to talk about it, was to act as if nothing was wrong. But that was much easier said than done. Kenshin relaxed slightly at Karou sudden return to herself. Karou turned to her breakfast as Kenshin retrieved his own breakfast.  
  
They ate in silence, this only further confused Kenshin, she never stayed silent for loner than a few minutes unless something was bothering her. Karou tried to think of something to say but nothing would come to her mind, the only thing that she could think of was blurting out what she saw last night. Karou was trying so hard to think of something to say she didn't notice a lock of her hair fall lose from her haphazard ponytail. Kenshin reached to tuck wild lock of hair behind her ear. Upon seeing Kenshin's moment, Karou flinched away. She immediately cursed herself for the involuntary action. She wanted Kenshin's touch, very much so; but she couldn't take it, knowing that he had touched someone else. Kenshin jerked his hand back as if he has been burned; his eyes grew wide and took on a darker shade.  
  
"Karou-dono, something is wrong." It was a statement not a question. Karou knew he meant to ask her what was wrong and was not going to let her get away with just a smile. His eyes were dark with concern and he took her by the hand again. "Karou-dono?" Karou looked in his eyes and saw that he was truly concerned for her. After what she had just witnessed, she didn't think she could trust Kenshin again. She eased her hands out of his gentle grip and fixed her hair.  
  
"I'll be going out to continue training." She said, standing from the table and leaving half her breakfast behind. Kenshin was suddenly at her side griping her arm just above the elbow. His grip burned Karou and she felt her heart jump, as if fighting for life, but she refused it.  
  
"Karou-dono, what's the matter?....Why are you avoiding my questions?" Kenshin's eyes pleaded with her to confide in him. Karou looked away to escape the trap that was his eyes. They were once so guarded, but now they were so expressive when he looked at her.  
  
"I'm not avoiding anything Kenshin; I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you please, let me go, I have to go out today and work." But Kenshin refused; instead he tipped her head to look her in the eyes. "Kenshin,.....nothing is wrong....let me go." This only seemed to confirm to Kenshin that something was certainly wrong.  
  
"Karou?" He said in a warning tone. "Tell me what's wrong." Karou opened her mouth to tell him exactly what was wrong, but at the last moment she lost her nerve. Kenshin saw the struggle she was going through and wondered why it bothered him that she wouldn't tell her mind when he asked instead of giving her time. Why was she looking at him like he had died? Her eyes held such sadness in them; Kenshin could hardly see any life in them. "Karou..." He trailed off as he drew her to him in a hug, she tried in vain to fight the embrace but her heart wouldn't listen to her head. She allowed Kenshin to wrap her in his safe, warm, security but she knew that it wasn't right; but she didn't care, she wanted to feel as she had before last night.  
  
Kenshin felt her start to struggle when he held her, but she relaxed and held him with such force, it was as if she was trying to keep him from ever letting her go. As if he wanted to let her go, if he had it his way, they could stay like this forever. However, as soon as he thought he could get Karou to talk to him, she tore away from his grasp.  
  
"I-.....I have to go now. Perhaps we can talk later?" she asked quickly wiping the tear that had escaped her eyes. Seeing the tear, Kenshin grew stern again.  
  
"Yes Karou-dono, the will have a talk, that we most certainly will." He watched as she fled from the house, taking her bokken with her. He sighed, things where going just right, what had happened? She was so happy theses last couple of months. He had not seen a tear or a frown from her. He thought back to the day before, wondering if something had happened to cause the mood she was in. But try as he might, he couldn't think past the kiss they shared outside the dojo. Could that have been the reason she was upset? Had he pushed to far...or to fast? Another thought flew into his head; could it have been the encounter with the gang members that had her all worked up? Was she afraid? He had told her himself that he was unsure if a fight between them would be such a good idea. Kenshin cursed himself; he had put doubt in her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karou stood out in the yard of the dojo watching with curiosity as Tanako sat in the middle of the yard blindfolded. Yahiko was trying his very best to sneak up on the girl, he couldn't get ten feet from the girl before Tanako heard him, and told him exactly where he was standing. After a few more failed attempts, Yahiko finally turned around and saw Karou standing there with her bokken in her hand.  
  
"Hey Karou!" the boy cried. Tanako took off the blindfold and stood up to greet her.  
  
"Good morning Karou." She said, walking up to her. Her hair was once again in a braid and it swung back and forth when she walked. Karou caught sight of the shinny black satin ribbon weaved into the braid. Kenshin was right.....it did look lovely in her hair. At this thought Karou got so upset that she almost didn't say hi back.  
  
"Good morning you two." She said in a forced cheerful voice. "I'm glad to see your getting some training done Yahiko." She said. "I hope you completed all your work first." At her comment, the boy made a face.  
  
"Of course Ugly. I promised Tanako that I would do all of it first before I even started with this." Yahiko stomped away, leaving the two girls alone.  
  
"So...trying to steal my first apprentice?" Karou said coolly. She slapped her hand over her mouth at the remark. She had no reason to be rude, "Oh forgive me for that, it was uncalled for." Tanako only laughed.  
  
"It's alright, truth is, I could never teach the boy like you do." Tanako replied with a smile. Karou knew she shouldn't bring the ribbon up, but as she stood there with the glossy thing winking at her from the safety of Tanako's hair she couldn't stop herself.  
  
"Oh my, that's such a lovely ribbon Tanako, and it goes so well with you hair." She said, watching carefully for the reaction she got. Karou was rather surprised when Tanako reached back to touch the ribbon as if she had forgotten it was in her hair.  
  
"Oh do you like it? Kenshin gave it to me." Tanako grinned almost sheepishly. Karou was surprised that the girl admitted where she had gotten the ribbon. She acted as if it was no big deal at all. "I fear I may have gotten over emotional when he gave it to me." Tanako continued, a slight blush making it's way up her face. "I never received such a gift before; it was very thoughtful of him, as you were when you got me my own clothes." Tanako bowed low and locked eyes with Karou. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for your kindness."  
  
Karou again found herself in a situation where she didn't know what to think. Tanako had just told Karou that she had received the ribbon from Kenshin, and that she had gotten very emotional because she was overwhelmed by their kindness. Karou remembered how she had hugged each of them after each article of clothing she had received. Could it be that Tanako would have acted the same way had she been present when Kenshin gave her the gift? She would have most likely hugged her as well. Tanako seemed very sincere, and Karou was a good judge of character; perhaps she had over reacted yet again. At least this time she didn't blow up in front of everyone and shouted like a banshee at both Kenshin and Tanako. Karou almost winced at the vision; that would have been rather embarrassing.  
  
Yet with this new information, Karou still had her doubts. Her heart would need time to mend and that wouldn't happen until she talked with Kenshin. She was suddenly very glad that she didn't tell Kenshin anything when he had asked a few minutes ago. She had no idea how to tell him about her worries and if was all just a misunderstanding, then she would feel just awful. Not to mention how Kenshin would feel, Karou suddenly grew very angry with herself; she should have more trust in Kenshin. There was no way Kenshin would act that way, that was just not who he was. He wouldn't hide things from her or his "family". Karou sighed; the first sign of a headache pricking at her, the day was going to be a long one. Karou suddenly noticed that Tanako was looking at her with a slightly worried look, and she realized that she hadn't responded to Tanako at all.  
  
"It's alright Tanako really. You are a part of the family now and you deserve a chance as much as the rest of us did." Karou hoped her words sounded sincere, she meant the words but she felt so horrible at the moment what she feared she would come off sounding sarcastic. At Tanako's nod she turned to leave, "I'll be gone today; it's up to you to keep everyone in line Tanako." Karou called over her shoulder, winking at the girl.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." She called back waving at the girl. Karou continued to smile until she left the dojo gates behind. She had some thinking to do and there was already the teaching and the gang to worry about. The day was going to be long and draining, and she was already looking forward to a nice warm bath when she got home. **************************************************************** A/N Hmmm Karou calmed down a lot don't you think? Perhaps she took her own advice and tried to not freak out at everything huh. But you know, I would have freaked out, you better believe it...I would have been like "Mine! Mine !! Not yours!! * bash Tanako with a bokken and then slap Kenshin up side the head* and that's for being a baka!!" LOL jk I don't think I could do that at all.  
  
Yeah I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one, but I thought I should post soon before y'all gang up and come after me @_@ OH and I'm wondering if I should have Kenshin and Karou talk it out, or should I have Karou sort of ease her way out of the conversation? You tell me! Thanks for your reviews!! * waves* 


	13. Sano has news!

A/N Hi guys! * waves* Sorry for the long delay but it was spring break and you know how that goes ^_^ But today is the first day back and I'm right back to my old self. I know this chapter is not as long but I thought that I would post it anyway so that y'all don't have to wait. I really want to thank all my reviewers out there...* waves to everyone and hands out candy* @_@ not for you Kohan, I know what happens when you have sugar...* gives Kohan a peach from her beloved peach tree.*... there all better... Now on to the story. P.S. Kick all typos you see for me, thanks. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own RK yadda yadda and so on.....  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
Kenshin paced back and forth in the kitchen. The day was quickly ending and Karou would be home at any moment and he still had no real idea what it was that was bothering her. Dinner was made and ready; after Tanako, Yahiko, and himself had bathed, he had replaced the bath with clean water and reheated it. There was nothing left for him to do but wait. Then, as if on cue he heard Karou's sweet voice call out that she was home. Knowing that she would head straight for the bath, he set dinner on the table and left to find Tanako and Yahiko who had taken refuge from his anxious pacing in the dojo's main practice room.  
  
Sliding open the screen door, he saw the two sitting in the middle of the dojo floor. Yahiko seem riveted to whatever it was that Tanako was teaching him. Walking up to the pair he noticed that Tanako had changed back out of her uniform and into one of her new kimonos. It was a deep plum kimono that he had picked out, the almost black material set off the lavender and white striped obi. Kenshin caught sight of the back ribbon weaved into her hair, snaking around her braid and tied securely at the base of her head. Kenshin felt a slight blush trying to show it self as he remembered the reaction he had received from Tanako. Kneeling on the floor, Tanako had a small smooth flat stone out in front of her along with a small bowl of water. Kenshin had never seem the stone or the bowl and realized that they must have been hidden in Tanako's cloak, for it seemed that the girl kept pulling everything she owned from that strange covering.  
  
"Hey you two." Kenshin called cheerfully as he stepped up to them. "Karou has returned and is in the bath right now. You better wash up if you want to make it to dinner in time." Tanako looked up from her work and Kenshin finally saw what she was doing. She held a freshly sharpened kunai in her hand and next to her was a cloth with a dozen more kunai resting in their own pocket, ready for whenever they were needed.  
  
"Oh hi Kenshin." Yahiko chirped up. "Look, Tanako was just showing me some tips on proper sharpening. You won't believe how sharp she can get them Kenshin."  
  
"Actually, I'm sure I have an idea, that I do." Kenshin replied as he crouched down and picked up one of the finished kunai. He was tempter to run his finger tip across the edge just to see how sharp it was, but he knew that unless he wanted to split his finger open, he better not.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I show Yahiko." Tanako spoke up as she dried the stone and sent Yahiko to empty the bowl of water. "I always thought that learning how to sharpen one's weapons was a valuable tool to survive. At least that's how I saw it." She put the last kunai in its pocket and rolled up the cloth and stood up.  
  
"No, I'm sure it is something that every swordsman should know." Kenshin replied as he watched Yahiko bound back in the dojo giving Tanako the bowl before he bound back out to head to the kitchen. "Even for one who will only use a wooden sword." He added in a tone slightly harder then he intended.  
  
Tanako winced slightly when she remembered the Kamiya Kasshin way of life. "True, but it's always better to be safe than sorry." Turning, she left the dojo and returned her things to her room before she made her way outside to wash up. She was just drying her hands when she heard the dojo gates crash open. Whipping around she saw Sano running to her. She took a step back as the teen skidded to a stop right in front of her.  
  
"Sano!? What's the matter?" Tanako asked as Sano doubled over trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Something has happened, "He panted, "with those gang members of yours that are in town." Tanako felt her heart slam to a halt as she heard those words. Her gang was in town? How did they know she was here? Had they found her, or where they only guessing?  
  
"WHAT!!" Tanako shrieked. Kenshin, Karou and Yahiko bolted out of the dojo when they heard Tanako.  
  
"Sanosuke!" Kenshin called as they ran up to the pair. "What has happened?" He demanded. However, before Sano could get a word out, Tanako interrupted.  
  
"My gang is here in town. How long have you known about this??" Tanako looked back and forth at Kenshin, Karou and Sano. She was shocked that this kind of information would be withheld from her  
  
"Two days," Kenshin replied turning to the girl, his apology written in his eyes. "We only hid it from you so that you wouldn't worry. We would have told you, if we thought that they had picked up a trail." Tanako stood staring at the ex-samurai; the group had fallen silent as they witnessed the first wisps of anger began to wrap around the girl.  
  
"I understand Kenshin, however; I don't want you to do anything like that again. They may have already picked up my trail."  
  
"About that-" Sano started but Tanako kept on as if she didn't hear him.  
  
"The Onozawa gang are not as foolish as to give themselves away like that. I am not prepared to fight them off," Turning; Tanako looked at Karou and Yahiko, the boy stood and took this information as though he had heard things like this all the time. Tanako knew he was putting on a brave face; she didn't want to see anything happen to him, Karou, or Kenshin. She knew that Kenshin was the Battousai, a master assassin like herself; yet he would be no match for the Onozawa gang. He could down many this was true, but in the end Kenshin would be overwhelmed by the sheer number and skill of the gang.  
  
"Yeah but Tanako-"  
  
"Just a minute Sano." Tanako interrupted again keeping her eyes on the stunned red-head. "I know you don't want anything to happen to Karou or Yahiko, nor do I. I must know what is going on around here in order to protect them!" Kenshin's eyes snapped wide open and he grabbed Tanako by the arms. It took all his strength to not shake her back to her senses.  
  
"Tanako what about you? You must be protected as well!" He shouted, keeping his grip tight on her and holding her gaze praying that she would see the truth in his own. She didn't have to worry about caring for herself, and about others; she now had someone to look out for her.  
  
"Kenshin is right Tanako." Karou added, stepping up to them. Her face showed kind understanding but her voice was firm "We can look out for ourselves just as well as you can. At this moment you're the person in the most danger and we are going to do all we can to protect you."  
  
"WILL YOU GUYS LET ME SPEAK!!??" Sano shouted. Everyone jumped and whipped around to the young man they had all but forgotten. "Grrrr About time you decided to listen to me! Tanako, you gang is in jail." A very heavy moment of silence held in the air for a few moments as everyone took in this new surprising bit of news.  
  
"What?" Tanako didn't believe a word of it, there was no way they would allow themselves to be caught. Then again, they had been out smarted a week and a half ago when they tried to take the gold on that road.  
  
"I've been trying to tell you guys, I heard that the police caught a small band of gang members trying to break into a government building. There was a fight but in the end they got caught and thrown in jail. I went to cheek it out and found out that it is a band of Onozawa gang members. Though, that gang won't tell the police if there is anymore of them wandering around, so you need to keep an eye out anyway." Tanako jerked out of Kenshin's grasp and took a step back from everyone.  
  
"I have to speak to them." Tanako knew what a risk she was putting herself in; however, if she could reason with them, perhaps they would leave her alone. Then again, if they never got out of jail she wouldn't have to worry at all.... But that was a risk she was not about to take. Even in the dying light Tanako could see the faces of her friends and had the situation not been so serious, she would have laughed at the sight of them.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?!" Sano screeched. Kenshin had to nod in agreement.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand why you would want to expose yourself to them. There is still a high chance that they have no idea that you are here." Kenshin knew she wanted to plead for her new life, but it was a high risk. She would put herself in danger; she would also put the household into danger as well. Karou and Yahiko could get caught in the middle. But he knew about that risk, Sano had bluntly talked about that risk right in front of Tanako that first night.  
  
"I understand your fear." Tanako continued. "But I don't want to be running for the rest of my life. I don't want to hide in fear." She looked around at her new family. "I also don't want to put you in anymore danger that you have already been exposed to. You must trust me. If I can get them to understand....they were my family, they have feelings for me...not really as strong as yours but they do and if I know them....then they will listen to what I have to say. I have moved on and it is time I closed the door on this part of my life." Everyone was silenced by her heartfelt words and they couldn't think of anything to say. Kenshin was the first to find the right words.  
  
"Alright Tanako," his voice did nothing to hide how reluctant he was. "However, you will not be going alone. I will come with you."  
  
"And me!" Sano added. "Don't think I'm going to miss this for the world. Just think, a chance to look the Onozawa gang in the face and live to tell about it." Tanako scoffed at his comment but nodded in agreement.  
  
"It would mean much to me if you did come...Just to show them that I truly do have a family."  
  
"I want to come too." Karou spoke up, there was no way she was going to miss any of this.  
  
"Me too!" Yahiko added.  
  
"Yahiko!!"  
  
"What?! If you can go I can go."  
  
"No Yahiko." Kenshin interrupted before Karou could sting the boy up to keep him from following. "You must stay here and watch the dojo that you must."  
  
"No way! It's not fair!!" Yahiko was tired of always being left out of things, but the look Kenshin gave him quickly changed his mind. Gezz was Kenshin spooky when he used that look of his. "Fine I'll stay..." he mumbled as he turned and walked back to the dojo. Kenshin turned back to Kaoru and took her hand, he felt the slight flinch of her hand when he touched her and he remembered that they had still not resolved her fears...or whatever it was that had caused her to act as so. But now was not the time, he would have to wait.  
  
"Karou-dono, I wish you would stay as well."  
  
"Nope," Karou said shaking her head, "Your not going to get rid of me...I'm coming with you." Her voice suddenly took on a sound of desperation that even Sano picked up. "Your not leaving me behind Kenshin. I'm a part of this too."  
  
"I know you are Karou-dono....I.." Kenshin could feel the eyes of his friends watching him and he suddenly lost his nerve to speak freely in front of them. "It's not safe." He finally said with a sigh. That was not even close as to how her really felt. Nothing was safe at the moment....he wanted to lock her away and keep her safe. Away from anything and everything that could harm his Karou in anyway. He was a greedy man...he wanted Karou all to himself...but he knew that that could never be. Karou had a life of her own, things could never be the way he dreamed. Silently he nodded his head.  
  
"Alright let's get going!" Sano took the lead and Tanako followed. Kenshin let Karou go but leaned in slightly to whisper in her ear so that only she could hear.  
  
"We will talk before this night is over Kaoru...that we will." With that promise still burning on his lips he fell into step behind her, bowing his head, shielding his eyes from the rest of the world. Karou thought her mind was going to melt; so many things to think about at once. But she knew she couldn't let her thoughts wander to Kenshin and his promise to find out what was wrong. They were going into a dangerous situation; she could be putting herself and her friends at risk if she didn't shape up. Giving her head a sharp shake she cleared her mind and thought only about what they were about to walk into.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A/N Gah! So what's going to happen!!!...I have an idea * light bulb flashes over head.* And I'll get to work right away. Please review and give me some of your ideas...I love trying to work them all in. I'll see ya next time...bye! * waves* 


	14. The Meeting

A/N Hi guys * waves* Now I know y'all want to see some action, but one thing at a time ok ^_^. Things will come in time. Now this is the chapter some of you have been waiting for... the time for Kenshin and Karou to talk. I didn't make a big deal out of it...for something even bigger will be happening. I just hope I didn't disappoint you. Now enough of this and on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no ownie Rurouni .  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
Tanako never thought that she would be looking in on her fellow gang mates with bars between them. Well Ex-gang mates that is. She stood in the dark jail room her plum kimono causing her to blend perfectly with into the shadows, her pale skin was all that gave her away. Karou walked to stand next to her and held up a lantern destroying any attempt of Tanako hiding in the darkness.  
  
"Their waiting for you." Karou whispered to her, keeping her eyes on the sulking gang members in their cell. She gave Tanako a slight nudge to send her on her way. Now that it came to it, Tanako had no idea how to go about talking to them. But Karou stayed right behind her and Kenshin stepped up to stand by her side, and they gave her the courage to continue. Sano was standing in the doorway making sure that they were not interrupted.  
  
"Tanto," one of the men sneered as he stood up and leaned against the bars flicking his messy hair out of his eyes. Kenshin held an arm out to stop Tanako from stepping any closer, lest the man reach through the bars and grab her. The rest of the men glanced her way but didn't make a move to approach her as well. "You've been causin' a lot of trouble Tanto." The man continued.  
  
"It looks like you're the ones causing the trouble Muko." Tanako said, her voice at ease as she spoke with her long time "Friends".  
  
"We came here lookin' for you girl." He said just as easily. "And now look where we are."  
  
"I wasn't the one who broke into a government building now was I? Muko nodded and smiled at Tanako's comment.  
  
"When your mission went sour and ya didn't come back and Toshiki hadn't seen hide nor hair of ya, Sasorie sent us off to find ya, you're very important to him." He looked her up and down, "You look alive and very well in fact."  
  
Tanako held her breath for a moment, Toshiki had survived the journey back home... "How- how is Toshiki?"  
  
"Ah, so you knew he was wounded then." Muko eyed her again knowing that she just dug herself into a hole. "He's well, as far as I know, it was only a flesh wound...bad...but he'll live."  
  
Tanako felt like falling to her knees and thanking the gods for watching over him, but she kept her composure and showed little sign of how happy she was at this bit of news. "My brothers, I beg you, return home and say you never found me." Her courage faltered when the rest of the small band stood up and glared at her in shock. "Please, I have found a new life." She looked over at Kenshin who still stood near and silent. "I have a family now and one day I may start a family of my own. I do not wish to return to the gang." The men muttered amongst themselves, unsure of what to say or do. Muko, however stayed out of the conversation and kept his eyes on Tanako.  
  
"So ya found a new life then, and you wish to leave all your brothers behind." His eyes darted to Kenshin and Karou before returning back to Tanako. "Never knew you to be one to share Tanto." Tanako glared at Muko, praying that Karou wouldn't understand that he meant Kenshin. She glanced at Kenshin to see his reaction but she was not surprised to see that he acted as if he had not heard the remark.  
  
"Hush Muko, you don't know what you're talking about." She slid closer to the bars and locked her eyes on his. "Will you do this for me Muko? I just want to disappear and become like everyone else. I want to live my own life away from the bonds of the Onozawa gang....its all I want." She held her breath when Muko narrowed his eyes and once again looked at Kenshin, Karou, and Sano in the door way. Finally he sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"We never found her did we?" He called over his shoulder. A string of no's came from the men behind him. "Bein' that we are to be executed, you have little to worry about." He reached through the bars and touched Tanako's face. Kenshin placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, his eyes trained on the man even though his eyes were covered by his fiery hair. But Muko only traced her face gently and smiled. "Ya never were one to do as you were told." Tanako beamed up at him, so he agreed, he was going to let her be and she'll be safe. At least for a few more weeks until Sasorie sent another band after her, but she hoped that he would give up on her.  
  
"Oh thank you Muko, You don't know how much this means to me, I only wish I could do something for you." Tanako suddenly felt very awful that her "friends" where going to die at any day. Muko only shook his head and smiled once more.  
  
"Ya don't need to do anything for us Tanto. If ya tried ya might get caught and that would ruin the new life I just handed to ya. Now get out of here before I change my mind." He let his hand drop from her face and took one more look at the three others in the room. "Good luck Tanto." Tanako took a step back and bowed low to all of them in their cell.  
  
"Thank you so very much." She whispered, not trusting her voice to be calm these last few moments. She knew that they had been sent to return her, but knowing that this may just be the last time she ever saw them alive again...well it pulled on her heart. Karou put a hand on her shoulder and lead her out of the dark room, past the guards that where standing by in case things got out of hand and out into the street. The slap of cool air refreshed Tanako and she took a deep breath.  
  
"You did wonderful in there Tanako." Karou said and she helped her friend down the street, Kenshin and Sano following right behind them.  
  
"Thank you Karou, I just feel so bad, they can to get me....and now they are going to die." Tanako twisted the sleeve of her kimono as she thought. It felt like she was the one who was going to kill them.  
  
"There's nothing you can do Tanako," Karou held the lantern out so they could see where they where walking. "They are criminals, they got what they deserve."  
  
"Do I deserve any less?"  
  
Karou was at a loss for words, she didn't know how to answer that. True Tanako was a thief and a murder just like they....She looked behind her to catch a glance of Kenshin as he walked silently by Sano. Did Kenshin deserve the same?....No, he was only helping to bring on the revolution.  
  
"You chose the right path Tanako, you will atone for the lives you have taken....just as Kenshin does. You deserve a life for you efforts, and you will have one. You took it into your own hands to make sure that you would stay safe...and the rest of us as well. You have protected the four of us...you have already started your atonement." She caught a smile tug at Tanako's lips and she smiled herself. "Things will get easer and better with time...trust me" she added.  
  
"I do Karou....I do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karou made sure that Tanako was well asleep before she left her side. The two had sat together and talked well into the night. Karou had learned much from Tanako, she relived her life to here even though she had already known from her eavesdropping, but she allowed Tanako to talk. The girls talked until Tanako dozed right off in the middle of a story. After tucking her in her bed roll Karou silently left the room and went straight outside for some air. She went straight for the shadow of the tree Tanako was meditating under.  
  
"Karou-dono" came Kenshin's soft call from the somewhere out in the darkness, followed by his soft footsteps. Damn, she had hoped that he had forgotten his promise...but then again, when did Kenshin forget any promise. She turned and smiled at him as he materialized out of the darkness like some heated fantasy.  
  
"Kenshin, what are you doing up at this hour, it is late." She downplayed the cheeriness of her voice, being that it was much to late for it and Kenshin would see right through it.  
  
"You're up too Karou-dono, that you are." He said with a smile as he stepped up to her. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he was afraid that she would flinch away from him again. He kept his hands to himself even though the struggle to do so was wearing him out. "Karou we need to talk." He said when it seemed that nothing was going to be said if he didn't start it.  
  
Karou sighed, this was what she had been dreading. "I know Kenshin," was all she said as she bowed her head and lowered her gaze to the ground. Kenshin couldn't fight it anymore, he reached out and put a hand on her cheek. She jumped, but only in surprise, them leaned into the touch, sending a wave of shock up his arm and into his body.  
  
"Karou, talk to me. I've never known you to be so quiet....it scares me that it does." His other hand reached out and took hold of her arm just above the elbow and lead her deeper in the darkness of the tree; knowing that they both would be more comfortable with their faces hidden from each other. Yet he wanted to see her as they talked, he wanted to see every emotion as they play across her face.  
  
"Forgive me Kenshin, I didn't mean to upset you." She whispered as she kneeled down on the cool ground, Kenshin quickly followed. "I guess I have been stubborn, I should have talked with you this morning." Karou felt awful about how her actions where hurting Kenshin. Even though her heart broke in two last night, she loved him too much to do anything of the sort to him. She realized that she loved him...from the moment she first set eyes on him, and she always will...nothing would ever change that, nothing.  
  
"Tell me Karou, Please let me know what I did to cause this." He begged. Grasping both her hands in his and lock his eyes with hers even though the darkness prevented him from really seeing what was going on in their lovely sapphire depths.  
  
Karou sighed once more, it was now or never; so taking a deep breath she told him everything. "I saw you and Tanako last night, you gave her that ribbon and she was hugging you. You were complementing her, running you hands through her hair. I felt so bad, I was torn up inside. It was as if my heart shattered in my chest." She slipped out of his grasp and instead griped him with her own hands. "Do you still feel the same way before Tanako came to be with us? Has your heart changed?" the questions where out before she could stop them. She had not intended for it to go so far. She shut her mouth with a snap, knowing that she couldn't take the questions back...she wanted to know the answer even though she was dreading it.  
  
"So you saw that." He whispered, guilt washing over him. Karou was so self conscious about herself that was one of the reasons she got so jealous. For her to have seen him comforting Tanako...giving her a gift as if in secret; no wonder she could hardly look him in the eye that morning. " Karou, there's nothing I can do to take back what I've done. But you must believe me when I say that it was all in friendship, that it was." He saw Karou look away, her eyes hidden in the shadows, but he reached out and took her by the chin and lifted her head to face him again. "Tanako just lost some one she loved dearly... she needed to weep....I could feel the sorrow building in her. She has not had the best of lives Karou, she didn't know how to act to the gift."  
  
"What do you mean Kenshin?...some one she loved?" Karou had not once heard about a lost love in all of Tanako's stories.  
  
"She has never come right out and say it." Kenshin sighed. "But I can feel it...her heart is dying. Remember when she asked about a certain gang member at the jail earlier? The one who was wounded?"  
  
Karou remembered, the name was... "Toshiki?" Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Yes, I believe it is him. She left him behind.....she will never see him again, she is grieving. She felt so bad about how things have been going for you....and with all the new things changing in her life....She could not hold in her feelings any more. What you saw last night was not the beginning of a new love Kaoru, you saw the mourning of one that died."  
  
Karou felt tears burning her eyes, she didn't know about any of this. Had she been so blinded by the jealousy that never went away to see what Kenshin saw? "Oh Kenshin I'm so sorry...I didn't know."  
  
"No Kaoru...dear Karou don't be sorry, it is not your fault." He moved closer to her, pulling her into an embrace. "Never forget Karou...I love you and only you." Warm tears slid down his face and into Karou's hair. He would never forgive himself for being the cause of his love's pain. Karou wrapped her arms around him, her own tears falling and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I love only you Kenshin, and I always will." She whispered with a raspy tear filled voice. After that no word where spoken between them. They just sat in a comforting silence, cloaked in darkness and made up silently with no one around, or no ears to pry, or eyes to watch....all they had where each other...and that was all they ever wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muko steeped over the body of one of the guards, his fellow brothers silently gathered their weapons from where they had been safely locked away. "I can't believe Tanto would leave us like that." He said to the one who had freed them...one who was able to escape the police.  
  
"What are we going to do Muko? Do you really want to leave her here?" He asked.  
  
"I would have....but I saw who it was she was livin' her new life with...red hair....cross shaped scar..." Muko trailed off as realization came to his brother's eyes.  
  
"The Battousai? The master assassin?"  
  
"The one and only, still carries his sword aroun' Sasorie-san would love to hear about this...no, we go after her...take her back. Sasorie would want to know all he could find out 'bout the Battousai..." He was handed his pair of Katana swords and he strapped him on to his belt, out in plain view. "It won't take long to find em, that boy with the wicked character on his jacket...I've seen him wandering around ever since we got here....a few well placed questions will lead us right to em...."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N Oh dear...they got away...how many of you saw that that coming??? * grins* I'm sure some of ya did. Anyway, things seem like they are going to be just peachy...but come the morning.... Their whole world will be shaken.^_- . Tanako is in much danger now that everyone has let their guard down and the gang is out and about hunting down info on Sano and Kenshin. I hope to get a lot of reviews to hold me over the weekend.... I need lots of feed back so I can get the next chapter up as soon as I can....well have a great weekend and please leave a review...bye ! * waves* ^_^x 


	15. Tanako caught, dang it!

A/N hey every one!! * waves * Well I know that I took a heck of enough time updating... I think it's been over a week @_@ gezz . Anyway I want to thank y'all for waiting this long wait and for reviewing. Ok enough of my chatter...on to the story. P.s Kill all the typos for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the red-head.....though I have another nearby ^_-  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
Tanako woke the next day to find that she had slept in and all alone; the only person who was around was Yahiko. The boy was fast finishing up his practice swings so that he may catch a few lessons from her as she practiced herself. Though Tanako didn't know why she still felt compelled to practice. Her life was starting to go just the way she wanted it, and she didn't have to worry anymore. However, the doubt still lingered in her mind, she could never really be sure if she was really safe. The years of training had conformed her into the monster that she was. Never really being able to relax and live a normal life, always looking at a stranger and finding all his weak spots if ever he decided to attack.  
  
She knew she shouldn't think such a way any longer, but as she sat at the table finishing up her breakfast that Karou had left for her and watching Yahiko practice a few new moves outside; she couldn't help but feel that something was in the air... something strange. Sighing she shoved the thoughts away as she shoved her half eaten breakfast away.  
  
"Tanako will you teach me a few things about throwing knives?" The boy chirped up from outside, he was still trying to catch his breath and he was dripping with sweat but the light in his eyes showed Tanako that he was more than willing to learn anything new, And she could not help but smile.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea Yahiko?" She stepped outside and stepped into her sandals. "You know you shouldn't be learning about how to attack people." Tanako paused as she stepped into the yard, something was not right the earth, it was to quiet. There was hardly a sound in the air and not even the songs of birds could be heard. It was an unnerving silence that was suddenly smashed away but the chirp of the young boy's voice.  
  
"Come on Tanako, you never know what'll happen, and I may need to use a throwing knife one day, don't you think I should be prepared for that day? And besides Karou and Kenshin went into town today and won't be back for a few hours." Yahiko grinned like a mad man knowing that Tanako could not argue his point and seeing the weakness in her eyes to teach him. She had a kind heart, Yahiko knew this, and she loved nothing more than to help others out. "You may have trouble showing me in that kimono you have on." He added.  
  
Tanako looked down at herself, true she was wearing a deep blue kimono with waves of water cascading from her waist to the bottom of the kimono. She thought it was a very lovely design and bright colored obi went perfect with it. She had not expected to do any real practicing but know that Yahiko wanted some pointers there was no way she was going to do anything with the clothes she had on at the moment.  
  
"Alright Yahiko...let me go and change out of these clothes." She said with a small sigh of defeat and turned to head back into the dojo. Yahiko grinned in triumph, it was not everyday that he won an argument with anyone. And what was good about this argument was that he got to learn something new and cool, and perhaps Tanako would get out of that depressing slump she had seemed to be in.  
  
Turning, he went to put his bokken away and make sure that the dojo was in good shape just incase Kenshin and Karou decided to return home early and he had yet to start his chores. But when he looked around he saw that even with the new training he was going to do, he would have enough time to clean things up. Heading back out into the yard he suddenly felt something wrong. Yahiko froze in the middle of the yard and took a look around.  
  
"Hmmm that's strange...." He said to himself. "Feels like I'm being watched... Ha! I must be training a little too much." He added. However, not a moment after he said that did a pair of strong arms wrap around him pinning his arms to his side and a large hand clamped over his mouth. The boy was lifted off his feet and held so tightly he could hardly breathe. Oh man I knew someone was watching me and now look. Grrr I'm so stupid! He thought as he struggled as much as he dared. A few people wandered into his line of sight and what he saw made his eyes grow wide and he thrashed even harder than before.  
  
There were a handful of men in the same uniform as Tanako. It was obvious to Yahiko that these where members of her gang; they had come to get her. They were silently making there way into the dojo to catch the girl unaware! Yahiko was not about to let that happen, but no matter how hard he struggled, the man holding him would not let go. If anything the man held him tighter, Yahiko relaxed lest he get crushed to death and be useless to help. The man felt Yahiko grow limp and slightly relaxed his grip. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tanako already had her daggers strapped to her, so all she needed was to change into her old uniform on to allow her freedom to move when she was teaching Yahiko. She was just about to untie her obi when she felt the hair on the back of her neck started to tingle. She froze in mid action and held her breath; now she knew something was not right. She silently slid open the screen door and stepped out side into the hallway, pressing her back against the wall and inching slowly along it.  
  
She was going to feel really stupid if there was nothing there at all. She had just started to relax and now this, she must be paranoid or something. But her training forced her to be safe than sorry and she took every chance she got to protect herself. Steeping into the kitchen she saw nothing amiss everything was just as she had left it a few minutes earlier. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko knew this was going to be his only chance, the men were already stepping into the dojo and if they caught her cornered in the building there would be no way she would escape. The man had relaxed his grip enough that Yahiko knew he would be dropped in surprise. So, taking a deep breath, he kicked back and caught the man square in the stomach. With the air knocked out of him the man dropped Yahiko and coughed and gasped in vain for air.  
  
"Tanako!! Look out, get out of the dojo! There's-" Yahiko couldn't finish his warning for the man had kicked the boy in the stomach in return to shut him up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tanako jerked in direction of Yahiko's shouts, and the sudden cut off told her that he was attacked. Suddenly the dojo exploded in noise and confusion. Knowing that they had been caught the gang members ditched their idea of sneaking in and barged in as fast as they could to catch her before she got outside. Tanako turned to sprint down the hall but her first step was cut short by her kimono and the fell face first onto the floor.  
  
"Damn it!" Turning on her back she lifted her feet and kicked away the man who had first reached her. The kick sent him stumbling back and into the arms of his fellow gang mates. Tanako reached in her obi and pulled out a tanto the weapon she was named after. It was larger than a throwing dagger, but too short to be a sword of any kind. Casting away the sheath, she cut a slit in her kimono from hip to foot. She leapt to her feet and faced the now wary band of men. They knew better to go at her head on. She had her best weapon out and ready and her clothes no longer hindered her movement.  
  
Tanako also knew it would be a bad idea for her to face her brothers, so she tuned on her heal and ran. Stunned at the cowardly act of their ex gang mate the men stood at a loss for words.  
  
"Don't just stand there ya fools go in and get her!" Muko shouted as he once again held the fighting boy in his arms. Yahiko had a bleeding lip from the slap he had received for another struggle he put up. But he was not going to give up, he had to help Tanako, it was over seven to one....and he swore he would help protect her. The men snapped out of there stunned state and ran down the hall after her. There were only three places she could have gone but as the searched all three rooms they found nothing.  
  
Tanako held a still as she could; she was clinging to the rafters of the dojo. The small and hardly exposed beams of wood were difficult for her to grip, and her right hand was still clutching her tanto. She held back a snicker of disgust; she couldn't believe that not one of them had thought about looking up. She waited until most of them had disappeared into the room before jumping down, aiming for the last man in the hallway. The startled and pain filled cry of the man she brought down alerted everyone and she sprinted down the hall before they could scramble out of the rooms.  
  
She headed straight for the dojo's practice room, knowing that she would have a better chance in the open room if she could not get outside. However, there already was someone in there, sword drawn and ready. She only took a few running steps into the room when she felt the dull side of the sword hit her in the back of the knees, sending her again sprawling to the floor and swearing worse than a drunk man. Turning, she blocked the sword as it was about to slap her in the side of the head to drop her cold.  
  
"Tanto, come on, we can not do this if you just come with us." The young gang member said and he recovered from the block and stood with his sword pointed to the ground and a cocky smile on his face. Tanako leapt to her feet again just as the rest of the men gathered into the room and circled her. Her eyes darted back and forth around at the gang members; a sudden lost memory returned as she recalled her father in almost this same predicament.  
  
"Oh you all would just LOVE it if I let myself be caught wouldn't you?" She spat at the men, glaring at each of them. Suddenly two made their move, Tanako leapt in the air to avoid them only to find a third who had anticipated this move and jumped as well. The third man caught her by the right wrist to prevent her from gutting him open with her tanto. Falling to a heap on the floor, Tanako took hold of the hand that had her and twisted her body around. The sudden shriek from the man told her that she had indeed twisted his arm out of place and she was immediately let go.  
  
No sooner did she jump to her feet when two more took hold of her. The young gang member that tripped her in the way in the room darted up and used the flat side of his sword to slap her across the wrist. Swearing in pain Tanako felt her tanto slip from her hand as it became useless, she would be lucky if it was not broken. But she still had a lot of fight in her and she struggled like a mad woman taking down the two that had her and a third. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop them from coming. They ended up crashing through the screen door of the dojo and landed in a heap outside.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Muko shouted. Tanako looked up and felt her heart stop at the sight of Yahiko at the end of Muko's sword point. "Tanto! That's enough. If ya don't come quietly I will run the boy through and well take ya anyway. It's up to you." The men scrambled off her and left her on the ground to make her decision. Tanako lay on the ground, her wrist throbbing in pain, a black eye already starting and more cuts than she cared to count...she could not keep up with all of them, and Muko had Yahiko. If she could not save herself, then at least she could save the boy.  
  
"NO! Tanako don't let them use me against you!" Yahiko shouted, his warning earned him a slap in the back of the head with a sword. The force dropped the boy and he lay on the ground out cold.  
  
"Yahiko!" Tanako struggled to stand and when she got to her feet she was again surrounded by the men. Too weary to go on...and with Yahiko's life at stake, she could do nothing to hope for a getaway. "Alright Muko...I'll go with you, just don't harm the boy....please." Muko stuck the sword in the dirt and picked up the limp boy and walked into the dojo practice room.  
  
"Ya did the right thing girl....yes I knew you had a heart in that cold body of yours." He turned and called over his shoulder. "Make sure she's unarmed." Tanako was again talked before she could make a move and she felt dozens of hands on her looking for anything that could be a weapon. But the time the search was over they had found every dagger and throwing knife. She was tied at the wrists and marched away, she looked over her shoulder in time to see Yahiko lying silently on the floor of the dojo, he too was tied to prevent him from running off to warn anyone when he came to from the hit.  
  
Tanako lost all the fight that was in her... there was no way she would have been able to live a normal life...and she trusted Muko with his promise.... But they had somehow escaped and somehow had found her. She should have known...and she almost put all she cared about into danger...and poor Yahiko. Sighing she followed the men as the crowded her in the middle of them all to prevent anyone from seeing her and coming to her aid. She didn't try to escape... she didn't even call out for help... she only hoped that when she was brought in front of Sasorie....that he would take her life, for she would never be able to have a life at all.  
  
************************************************************** A/n.....aw crap.... Look what happened...and boy did I have to leave it off right there?...yes I did! Hahah Well Tanako lost all hope and Kenshin and Karou are no where to be found and now it's too late... Hmm I wonder how this is going to turn out. And what of Yahiko and Sano?....I know Yahiko will be ticked that he could not help out... well Leave a review and let me know what you want to happen!... any suggestions are welcome. Bye! * waves * ^_^x 


	16. Things get shaken up

A/N Hello everyone * waves* well I didn't want to leave you guys without something over the weekend and finished up this chapter I had started. It may be a few days before I update again. Please don't kill me... if those few days turns into a week ...or two... I also realized that my last chapter was covered in typo demons... Sorry about that, I was in a hurry. But I looked over this one twice and I hope I caught most of them.  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers.... Heh... with a few more reviews this story will pass my last story as the one with most reviews. ^_^ thanks bunches I do love getting ideas from you guys... ok enough of me and on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
Karou's laugh was cut short as Kenshin reached out to hold her back. She immediately fell silent and looked at the redhead. He had a hard look in his eyes and his jaw was set, these where not good signs. The day had been going so well; they woke early and spent the day together just wandering around the streets of Tokyo and relaxed under the shade of a tree near the river. They had made up and Kenshin had insisted that they send the day together, just the two of them.  
  
Kenshin had seemed on edge from the moment they stepped out of the dojo. However, he never said a word about it and So Karou didn't pay any more attention to it. Though now it all came rushing back as he held her at bay a few yards from the dojo gates.  
  
"Kenshin?....what's wrong?" She asked in a soft voice as she continued to look around, her senses going on alert, preparing herself for anything.  
  
"Hush Karou-dono" He replied in an equally soft yet firm voice. He had a bad feeling about the dojo, he couldn't put his finger on it. The world was too silent that day, Kenshin had noticed it from the moment he woke that morning. It had gotten worse as the day wore on and he was out and about with Kaoru. It seemed as though the very air was thick and silent, holding back any sounds. No birds, or insects could be heard, and even the voices of the many people they had met on their day out seemed to fall flat.  
  
"Something's not right." Kenshin stated, his eyes darting around to catch anything. He had no idea what could be wrong but he was not going to take any chances with Karou and himself out in the open.  
  
"Kenshin!! Kaoru!!!" Came Yahiko frantic cry from inside the dojo. It sliced through the thick heavy air and rang like a bell.  
  
"Yahiko." Kenshin darted forward with Karou close behind and he threw open the dojo gates. He gasped at the sight before him; he felt Karou step up behind him and heard her gasp as well. Kenshin placed a hand on the hilt of his Sakabattou as he looked around. The screen door of the dojo's practice room was in shambles on the ground and Yahiko was tied up inside the room. He had heard the two talking outside the gates and called for them.  
  
Yahiko had been awake for some time; his head pounded and his stomach was aching from the kick he had received. He also rubbed his wrist raw trying to get out of the ropes that held him, but no matter how hard he tried he was unable to get free or to even get the ropes lose.  
  
"Kenshin you have to hurry! They took Tanako!" The young boy cried out as he continued to struggle with the ropes. Kenshin let his hand slip from the hilt of his sword; no one was here but the three of them. The thought tore at the ex-samurai, the three of them, Tanako had been taken...just as they all feared. He looked down to find Tanako's weapons scattered around, no doubt discarded after they had searched her. Then left there as if to mock them; their sharp edges glittering in the sun like tiny mirrors. Kenshin reached down and picked up a small throwing dagger and handed it to Karou.  
  
"Cut Yahiko free." Was all he said, he tried to hide his anger but knew that it was useless. Karou looked at Kenshin with wide eyes and took the dagger from him and darted over to the boy's side and began to slice through the ropes. Kenshin paced back and forth wondering how Tanako could have been taken, who was it, was what he really wanted to know. How dare someone come into this house and take something that was under his protection. Kenshin paused in his fierce pacing, his eyes wide with shock. Where did that come from?! He had never thought about anyone that way, only Karou had been able to bring out such a primitive need to protect from him. Shaking out of his thoughts he went to Karou's side.  
  
"Yahiko, do you know who took Tanako?" Kenshin asked, keeping his voice as calm as he could to not upset the boy even more than he already was.  
  
"Yeah, it was her old gang, they used me against her so that they would go with them.." Yahiko cursed himself, "I should not have let myself be caught, I should have been able to help her."  
  
"It's alright Yahiko," Karou whispered to the young boy as she looked down at his red and raw wrists. "You did all you could; I know you did and we are both proud of you for sticking up to them. The whole group we saw in the jail must have been here."  
  
"More I believe." Kenshin spoke up as he gazed around at the damages and caught sight of a few scattered drops of blood, "Tanako put up the best fight she could." He said more to himself then to anyone. Even with the skills she had, there must have been many here to cause such a fight to happen.  
  
"There was at least a dozen or more; I don't know if I saw them all or not." Yahiko voiced as he climbed to his feet.  
  
"How long of a lead do they have?" Kenshin asked the boy, he stopped fighting the anger and let his voice become hard and cold and the Battousai took firm hold and Kenshin knew that he was not going to be satisfied until he had Tanako back and the men who took her on the ground, be they dead or no... he didn't care.  
  
"I was awake for about a hour... I don't know how long I was out... not that long... so a hour and a half... two at the most." Yahiko quickly answered, feeling the aura of power shift and seeing Kenshin's eyes glow yellow with hate. Karou jumped to her feet at looked the amber eyed man.  
  
"We have time... we can still find her before they reach their home." Karou was almost pleading with the Battousai. "We can still find her." Battousai glared down at Kaoru for a second before nodding.  
  
"Yes..... however, you and Yahiko are not coming with me." He said in a voice that was final, but Karou didn't see it that way.  
  
"I'm not going to sit around here when I know I can help!" she darted after Kenshin as he turned to leave. "Let me help-" She was silenced as the ex-samurai grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her none too gently back toward Yahiko.  
  
"No Karou..... I will not fail you too. There will be many... And I am unsure if I can protect both you and Tanako as well as myself... You must stay here." He let go of the stunned girl and stalked out of the dojo building. Karou knew she should stay put and let Kenshin go but she didn't want to let him do this alone. She wanted to help, she was tired of not being able to do anything to help. She followed Kenshin but her steps where cut short when the amber eyed man turned on his heel and glared at her. "Karou." He said in a warning tone that would have froze the blood of any man. But Karou was not about to back down....  
  
"No Kenshin I want to help."  
  
"Karou!!" The Battousai snapped but that was the only word he got out.  
  
Suddenly a low rumbling was heard in the background and both paused to listen to it. A low trembling was felt and the trees in the yard started to shiver and then tremble. Kenshin knew what was happening. A earthquake.  
  
"Yahiko , out of the dojo NOW!" Kenshin barked as he grabbed Kaoru by the waist and held her tightly against him. The boy flew out of the dojo and Kenshin held on to the boy just as tightly.  
  
"Kenshin what's going on!?" The boy said, his words almost drowned out by the rumbling of the earth as the trembling grew worse.  
  
"It'll be over in a minute Yahiko." Was all Kenshin said. Kaoru was wide eyed as she gazed at the tree which was now trembling so hard the leaves where coming lose and fluttering to the ground. She had been through a earthquake before but this one was much stronger than one she had even known before. The clay tiles on the dojo roof started to slide and crash at their feet. Kenshin dragged them further into the yard and away from danger. Screams of others nearby could be heard and the crash of many homes surrounded them. For a moment Kenshin thought for sure that their own dojo would crumble but the trembling left just as suddenly as it came... the rumbling of it still in the distance the getting weaker with each passing moment.  
  
"Kenshin!" Karou cried, the sound snapping him back to reality. The three of them had fallen to their knees in the shaking and he still griped Yahiko and Karou as though his life depended on it.  
  
"It's alright Karou.... Everything is fine." But Kenshin knew that nothing was fine. He could only guess the damage that others had suffered, and Sano... they had to find Sano; And Tanako was out there with her gang, was she able to get away in the earthquake? He helped the two to their feet and they suddenly forgot all about Tanako when Miss Megumi suddenly showed up in front of them. She was even more pale than she usually was, her hair was wild and her eyes were as wide as a frightened animal's Her sudden appearance however was over looked when they saw the look on her face.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" She asked in between breaths. She had sprinted straight here after she made sure everyone at the clinic was out alright.  
  
"We're fine Megumi." Karou answered.  
  
"Good, we need your help." The lady doctor grabbed both Kenshin and Karou by the hands. "The clinic came down but Dr. Gensi and I were able to get everyone out. We need to use your Dojo Karou to keep them and keep all the others that I know will be hurt. You two have to help me!" She cried, pulling at the young pair.  
  
"Right" they both said in unison and took off with Megumi with Yahiko not far behind.  
  
************************************************************* A/N.....Gah I swore that I was not going to leave off at a good spot but I couldn't help it. ( go ahead and throw what ever you want at me.....I understand) I was reading about a earthquake that had happened in Japan around this time and that's what gave me that idea, so don't think I plucked that out of the air. Anyway... wow the dojo is now the new clinic to the time being, and Tanako is just going to have to wait. Kenshin may or may not go after her. @_@.....  
  
Well Please review and let me know your thoughts.... As I said before it will be a little while before my next update so please try and hang on. 


	17. All seems Hopeless

A/N Hey everyone....I did not forget about the story. Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way again and I needed a little rest. I'm still on my rest but I thought I'd at least give you what I had finished up until this point, even though it is not a lot... this will be a very short chapter... forgive me for that. I will hope to make it up to you in time. Also forgive the typos.... You know they like to stick around...* sigh*... anyway... thanks to all my reviewers for sticking around and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own RK  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa  
  
Kenshin had never seen such destruction, it reminded him too much of the war. Karou, Yahiko, Miss Megumi and himself had brought everyone from the demolished clinic back to the dojo and put them in the dojo's practice room. Dr. Gensi stayed at the dojo to look after everyone. As soon as everyone was safe, Miss Megumi stayed behind with Dr Gensi as the three ventured out again looking for anyone who needed help.  
  
Karou stood still and watched as Kenshin helped to pull a family from their ruined home. The father, then his son, then a young mother clutching her baby to her chest. Kenshin was able to coax the mother to let go of her baby, and Kenshin handed the bundle to Karou and went back to the young mother's side to help her. They escorted the injured family back to the dojo where Kaoru quickly handed the silent baby over to Miss Megumi. Yahiko returned with a dozen of battered children who had gotten caught playing in the street when the earthquake hit, and he settled the strangely silent group of kids in the yard.  
  
The hours flew by and Kenshin and Karou where both overwhelmed. No matter where they turned they found more who needed help. A few other doctors took over at nearby dojo's that happed to still be standing like their own and welcomed all the injured to come there, which was a great relief to Miss Megumi and Dr. Gensi; who were much too overwhelmed themselves. Finally the day turned to evening and Megumi forced Kenshin, Karou and Yahiko into the only empty room in the house.... which was not completely empty. Karou's room was littered with small bundles of the very young children from all the families that were in the dojo. They were kept there to keep them from getting in the way of the rushing people and to keep them from wandering off and getting lost. Now they were all bundled up and sleeping as if nothing had happened.  
  
The three tired friends carefully picked their way around the sleeping children and settled down to take a well deserved rest. Yahiko was out like a light as soon as the poor boy sat down. Kenshin and Karou on the other hand had so many things running through their minds that they could not find the peace to rest. Kenshin sat against the wall and placed his sword down next to him and pulled Karou to rest against him. Karou welcomed his warm and comforting embrace and relaxed as best she could in his arms.  
  
Not a word was said between the exhausted couple, no words were needed. Kenshin bowed his head to rest against the top of Kaoru's as he thought about the events that lead up to this horrible day. It had started off so silent, almost a false sense of calm. However the silence was a warning of the things to come. The earthquake that wrecked havoc on the city and left many homeless, wounded, and dead. And Tanako, they had not even set foot out to go find her. Kenshin didn't like to admit it but the girl would have to be on her own, at least for this night. Kenshin had never felt so helpless when he knew he was so close in helping someone. But he could not run off and find Tanako, he was needed here, Megumi needed him, the people of Tokyo needed him.... And most of all... his Karou needed him... too many relied on him; he could not...would not go off to find one person.... No matter how much that one person meant.  
  
Karou felt the first warm tears fall as Kenshin wept in his sleep. She could only imagine what he must have been dreaming. The usual silent sleeper had started to cry a few moments after he had dropped off to sleep. Karou could still not find it in her to relax enough to sleep and now she begged for sleep to take her, for she could not stand to hear Kenshin. His heart and soul was hurting so much Karou could almost feel his pain. She has seen how frustrated he was as the hours wore on and he could not leave to help Tanako. Karou wanted to take Yahiko and go themselves to find their friend but not a moment went by that they could leave. Even now they where too tied to move, much less go off into the forest and try and find the gang.  
  
Sighing she reached up to run her fingers through Kenshin's fiery red hair in attempt to comfort him, he grew silent again and his face smoothed and his tears stopped. Karou heard him whisper her name and she smiled at the sound of it, even though it tore at her heart. He sounded so worried, so afraid, and there was little she could do to help him. She leaned up to whisper softly in his ear, "It will be alright Kenshin..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tanako gazed up at the stars in the night sky as they winked down at her. She was bound hand a foot and even with her thin form she could not work her way out of the knots. The sudden hit of the earthquake had helped the gang escape the outskirts of the city without being noticed at all. Tanako feared for her family, wondering if they made it through alright... wondering if Yahiko was still tied up in the dojo...or if he had been found. Now they where hours away and she had seen not one sign of rescue or escape. Not that she really wanted to escape, her training forced her to do all she could to get away but her heart was not in to it.  
  
Looking around from her spot of the grassy ground she spotted many of the gang members fast asleep. A few had stayed up to keep a look out and to keep an eye on her. They had said very little to her over the hours and she had no idea what was going on but she didn't need to... she knew that she'll be dead in a few hours and nothing was going to change that.... Nothing at all. A slight wind pulled at the branches of the trees and brought her attention back to the starry night sky. It was hopeless, that much she knew. She had nothing to live for now. She needed to die, it would be more than she deserved. She was a killer, a murderer, anything less than a long painful death would be more than she deserved.  
  
Sighing, she gazed up at the sky with her empty eyes, and said goodbye to her last night.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A/N.... like I said.... It was a short chapter. Well things do seem rather hopeless do they not?.... Tanako is sure she's going to die, even if she has to run to her death herself... Kenshin and Karou have yet to leave the dojo to help, there is no way they can reach them in time... what's going to happen...well your just going to have to wait and see. ^_^.... 


	18. Alone with her Thoughts

A/n 'ello everyone!!.... How are you today eh? Well sorry about the short chapter but I think My writer's block as lifted for the time being so lets all hope that it stays this way. I have most of this story planed out but the ending has got me stumped... but I'm not going to worry about it until I get there... or else the block will spread and I'll have another dry spell like last time.  
  
I want the thank all my reviewers... Shadow_girl- Hold on... don't go off whimpering just yet... and Kohan I think you may want to get some ear plugs eh? ^_~. Kagome-Kogas-dream-date... hehe I'm glad you like it and yes I do hope to finish it before the school year it out... I hope. * blinks*... so hey you're reading my other stories too?.. I hope you like them ^_^. Satu-chan- * whistles*... you're the only one who hates Tanako, but hey that's ok... She's messing with Kenshin's mind I totally know what you mean... but don't worry... she only has eyes for one person... the question is... how will Kenshin react? ^_~.. Koishii sweet - lol sorry about the last chapter being so short... forgive me.. Britanie love- thanks ! Kenshin's girl whoa whoa!!... ^_^;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Ok now on to the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin ...I have another red-head with his own awesome sword to take care of me ^_^ .. ( nah to the rest of you!)  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
Tanako was startled awake many hours later and jerked to her feet. She could not believe that she had slept the entire night. The dreamless sleep had done wonders for her. She felt rested and ready for the day, things would have been perfect. But they were not; hunger pained her, and her arms ached from being tied behind her back for so long, and her hands had long gone numb. The gang member stayed close around her as they started to long march home.  
  
She took her first good look around as they walked; Tanako realized that they were closer to home than she thought. If all went well they would make it there before the day was out. She kept her eyes to the ground to make sure that she didn't trip; with her arms tied behind her back it would not be good if the tripped and fell. Not one person said a word to her as the relentless march continued on. And all she had was her mind to keep her company.  
  
She thought of her family, wondering why had she not seen nor heard from them... they had swore to protect her yet they had not found her yet. Where they hurt?... where they needed? She was surprised to find her eyes stinging with tears from her worry. Tanako didn't dwell on these thoughts for very long. It pained her greatly not knowing what was going on.  
  
Her thoughts then wandered to an area that made her grow nervous and edgy. She was to see Toshiki again. If all went well with the journey she would see him before the day was out. They where wandering though forests instead of taking the road, and they were using the much-used short cuts. They were covering ground fast than she thought possible. How would Toshiki act when he saw that she had been brought back. He had ordered her to run away and never return and she still could not do such a simple task.  
  
Would he cry when she was executed? Would he stand there, stone faced until he was alone, then and only then would he allow his tears to fall? Or worse yet... would he not shed a tear over her death. Perhaps he didn't feel as strongly towards her as she had come to believe. They did seem to be more like siblings than friends to each other. But that still didn't stop her worrying that he would not feel a thing over her death.  
  
She mulled over these thoughts and feeling for so long and for so deeply that she didn't notice that the day was almost gone... and that they were getting ever closer to their destination. It was not until she heard a scout that she realized that they where almost home. She wondered what kind of greeting she was to get when she arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She did not receive the greeting that she thought she would. Everyone acted almost as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Some greeted her as if she had just returned from a long mission... other just stared. It was plain to see that not everyone understood what had happened. They thought her to be dead, but here she was before them... alive and as well as can be.  
  
She was quickly led though the small village and placed in a small one room building. The room had a wooden pole in the middle of it to help hold up the roof. She was forced on her knees and tied with her hands behind her to the pole. Then.... She was left alone. Tanako took a look around at the small building. This was not the first time she had seen it. She herself had tied up many hostages and people set to be executed here. Yet this was the first time that she had seen the building through the eyes of one of the prisoners.  
  
The room was dark, for there were no windows or anything to let in a single ray of light. And as the sun continued to set the room would get darker and darker until the person would believe that they must be struck blind. Not a speak of moonlight or star light would be able to comfort them.  
  
Knowing that her end was near; that she had but hours left before she would be dead. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and memories; each one fighting to be replayed to comfort her. She didn't know what to think about first. Her childhood... her friends... family... her fate... the one she loved...?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toshiki was kneeling next to his leader when the search party had returned. He sat there with a calm face; his clenched fists the only thing that gave away his true feelings. When they had first entered he had hoped that they had not found her; but with the smiles that where on their face despite the wounds that they had confirmed that they had indeed caught her... and that she put up a fight. He bowed his head ever so slightly to allow his hair to fall to curtain his face and mask his emotions. There was still a slight chance that he would be able to get Tanako out of here... but he would have to act slow... be cautious... and take his time... but her knew that time, was something that Tanako didn't have.  
  
"She was with who?!" Sasorie could not believe what he was being told.  
  
"She was with the Battousai leader. He was with her when she had spoke to us in the jail room... he seemed to be protecting her." Muko repeated calmly with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"The Manslayer... The Master Assassin himself." Sasorie didn't know why he was so surprised. They were from the same mold those demons. The female version of the one that brought fear in the hearts of all men hardly over a decade ago. Now she was with him and his close circle of friends it seems. "If she is now a friend of his... why did they not come rescue her?"  
  
"We do not know sir; we thought perhaps something must have happened during the earthquake, ether to him or to one of the others. But we traveled in peace."  
  
"Hmmm..." Sasorie suddenly got an idea, it seemed far fetched but if it went well... then he would be known throughout Japan. "You have her locked up?"  
  
Muko nodded "Yes sir. She is weak, her spirit is lost. She will not be escaping."  
  
"Good, good," he pulled a lock of his white hair behind his ear and turned to Toshiki who immediately looked up at his leader. "I do not know why she ran when your team was attacked last week... but I intend to find out... and she will be killed for her misdeed."  
  
Toshiki sat still as he heard his master's plans. He gave a slight nod in agreement to his words. Though he would attack first before he let Tanako come to any harm. Sasorie continued.  
  
"However, she will not be killed just yet. I wish to wait it out to see if the Battousai comes for her. If she is truly his friend now, I don't see why he won't."  
  
"Are you planning something for the Manslayer sir?" Toshiki asked in his powerful voice, he made sure to keep any emotion out of his voice, wanting only to sound curious.  
  
"You will see Toshiki. You all will see in time." He added to the others that where watching him. "Now, I'm sure my poor Tanto is starving, I know that you haven't fed her in the two days that you had her in your possession."  
  
Muko shrugged and smiled. "Naturally, why give her the strength to fight us. Even without her weapons she is a deadly assassin."  
  
'Of course you fool' Toshiki thought. He had trained her himself to be skilled in fighting even without a weapon. One must always be prepared.  
  
"Naturally." Sasorie repeated, "Well as much as I know hunger would make it much more easer to get what I want from her... She is like a child to me, as you are Toshiki." He looked over as his stone faced companion. 'He will make a great leader when I am gone' Sasorie thought 'It's too bad that Tanto will not be around to enjoy such an honor.' "Muko. Send someone to feed her; I will let her rest this night, I will talk to her in the morning."  
  
"Leader, allow me to take care of her." Toshiki spoke up before Sasorie could take his leave to his room. Sasorie turned to look back into the piercing ice blue eyes of the man before him.  
  
"Why would you want to take it upon yourself?"  
  
"I've been responsible for so many years." Toshiki started, locking his eyes on his leader, refusing to look away and risk being suspicious of lying. "I see it only fit to be with her these last few days she has left." He was relived to hear his voice keep its powerful demanding sound, and not fall to the sound of desperate begging.  
  
Sasorie smiled, "You are an honorable man Toshiki-san... go... take care of her."  
  
Toshiki bowed low to his leader as he walked by. "Thank you leader." When Sasorie was out of the room Toshiki took his leave and went to fetch the things he was sure to need. Muko and part of the search party went with him. Toshiki had to figure a way to be alone with Tanako if only for a few moment. He wanted to see her so badly, but with the eyes of the others around him... he would have to hide everything he felt for his childhood best friend.  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N...EEP!.... Toshiki is heading off to talk with Tanako!. What's going to happen..... ( hehe I always ask that ... forgive me) So will he be upset?... will he tell her how he feels... and will Tanako tell him of her own feelings?... and what does Sasorie have in store for our red head?.... Please leave a review and let me know what you think should happen... I've already started the next chapter.. but I can always fix it ^_^X... 


	19. Alone with Toshiki

A/N @_@ by golly can you believe that I updated so soon?!?!? Hehe well I had some of this chapter already completed so it was not that hard to finish. Plus I had been going over this chapter for some time and I was able to type it up in a flash ^_^. Well enough of me I'm sure you want me to get right to the story..  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda and so on...  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
When Toshiki stepped into the building he didn't know what to expect to see. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight that he saw by the lantern light that he held. Tanako had fallen asleep, her head fell forward and her braid snaked down across her shoulders to rest on the ground. She was in a deep blue Kimono and the dancing lantern light made it look like the patterns of water were really flowing around her.  
  
He had never seen her in a kimono, and true it was ripped from hip to hem, exposing one pale slim leg that was scratched from her long journey. Her hair was wild and locks were escaping her braid to hang in all directions. She was wounded, covered in dirt... and she looked every bit as beautiful as he knew she was. He was forced to take a step back as Muko stepped forward with a washing bucket full of cold water right from the well. Toshiki was about to protest but before he could the man tossed the bucket of cold water on the sleeping girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tanako snapped awake with a gasp as the first drops of cold water touched her skin. Her gasp caused her to cough on the water; this further woke her from the sleep that had taken her away from her worries. When the coughing subsided she kept her head down and allowed the water to drip from her wild hair... now tangled and plastered to her face.  
  
"Tanto."  
  
Tanako jerked up at the sound of the commanding voice that she knew all to well and with water still running in her eyes she could make out some of the band of gang members and standing in front of them holding a lantern was Toshiki. Shock was the only thing that kept her from crying out. She had wanted to see him so badly but not like this. She wanted to be on her feet, not kneeling on the ground with her hands tied behind her and dirty with wild hair and now dripping wet clothes.  
  
She blinked up at Toshiki, to embarrassed to say anything; not knowing what she should do or say she lowered her head again and looked at the water as it dripped down between the small gaps in the floor boards...They were built that way for just this reason... that and to drain blood away.  
  
"Tanto speak to me." Toshiki demanded, his voice daring her to defy him.  
  
Tanako took a deep calming breath and cleared her throat. "Good evening Toshiki-san... how are you?  
  
Toshiki heaved a silent sigh of relief, she was well enough to talk. He never thought that his name would sound so wonderful... even with the san behind it. He turned to the half dozen other men in the room and glared at them. "Put what you brought here down and leave me." The soul piercing eyes and the power in his voice commanded them to do as he said... the hesitated however. But then shrugged... they knew that the two had been friends as children... they thought nothing if Toshiki wanted to spend some time alone with he best friend... even if she was to be killed in time.  
  
The food, water, and medical supplies were placed on the small bench along the wall and they bowed to the higher in command and left the building. Toshiki followed them to make sure that they were truly left alone before he slid the wooden door shut. Turning, he felt a pain come over him at the sight of his childhood friend tied to the pole. She had always been strong in everything she did, but looking at her now, she looked frail and very breakable. Her soul had been tortured and her spirit was broken.  
  
He set the lantern down on the floor next to him and he kneeled down in front of her. He kept his eyes on her and she continued to stare at the ground. She refused to look up at him and it bugged the Hell out of him, but he would not risk harming her frail mind but commanding her to look at him. No doubt she thought she was to die within the hour.  
  
Tanako could feel his ice blue eye on her, she wanted to look up at him but felt to ashamed of herself to do so. She started to shiver from the wet kimono sticking to her body, but she shivered more from forcing herself to keep her eyes to the ground.  
  
Her head swam with thoughts as she kneeled there, so much so she could almost hear them flowing around in her mind. The noise grew louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore and she felt herself lift her head to look at the man she would always care for. The second she was facing him the white noise stopped and she let her eyes open to take him in.  
  
However, as soon as her eyes caught his gaze he moved. He moved so fast that she couldn't follow him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for the warmest embrace she had ever felt. She heard him mumbling curses as he untied her hands from the post and he brought her closer to him. Her arms where still numb from being behind her back for so long that she could hardly feel them enough to return the embrace, so she just let him hold her. She felt the coldness that had seeped into her body melt away as Toshiki warmed her with his own body.  
  
Tanako's mind went blank and she let her tears fall. Toshiki soothed her with soft words of comfort, rocking very gently. After a moment the feeling started to return to Tanako's arms and it felt as though thousands of tiny hot glowing embers where crawling under her skin. Every time she moved the strange and slightly painful feeling would increase ten fold.  
  
Toshiki pulled away to take a look at the young woman who had haunted his dreams after he let her run away. He had not heard her hiss in pain nor wince from any movement. "Tanako... are you alright?" he asked, his normal powerful voice was lost in the emotion he was feeling. The fear, the relief, and the love he had for her; it was all in his voice and he could do nothing to hide it from her.  
  
"Yes Toshiki, I'm fine,...a few bumps and bruises but nothing really bad." Tanako replayed with a small grin. She noticed that he was out of uniform, he was most likely still taking it easy after the wound he had received. At the moment he was wearing a pale blue gi, the color made his eyes seem ever brighter than before and the soft color melded into the soft dancing shadows in the room.  
  
Toshiki took the lantern and moved to take a look at her right leg. It had been cut and scratched from being exposed when she cut her kimono. His eyes darted up to hers and he grinned.  
  
"Did you do this yourself?" he asked, indicating to the slit in the kimono.  
  
Tanako started to rub her arms as the painful feeling was leaving. "Yes... I had to fight back...it's not so easy to fight in one of these." She smiled a little and looked away. Toshiki broke into a wide grin at the rare display of embarrassment.  
  
"You never where much of a girl, but I never thought you would stoop to ruin a lovely garment." The comment earned him a sharp slap in the arm, harmless only because her arms were still too weak to cause much damage. "Hey!, do you want me to help you or not?"  
  
"Fine!" Tanako shouted, crossing her arms and sitting back against the wooden post. "Just keep your mean comments to yourself Toshiki-san." Toshiki nodded, struggling to keep his laughter from breaking out and he reached for the pack of medical supplies, and the smaller bowl of water that had been left behind.  
  
"I can do that myself I'm not a-" Tanako started but was cut off when the older man hushed her by placing a finger to her lips. Looking up she saw that his eyes where glued to here his finger rested.  
  
"I know you can Tanako-san, but allow me to take care of you... just like I use to." He said in a whisper as he dropped his hand and went back to the bowl of water, taking out a small wash clothe and dabbing away the dirt that covered her leg. Tanako sat as still as a statue as Toshiki did his work; after a spot was cleaned he took care of any deep cuts and scratches, before moving to clean another area.  
  
When he was half done he sat back and took a look at his work, scolding himself when his eyes wandered too long on her exposed legs and he turned away to hide the faint blush from her. To get his mind off what visions were dancing in his head he reached for the serving tray and set it in front of her. A simple dish of rice and beef sat on it.  
  
"Eat, I know you haven't had a thing in days." He said a little more harshly then he intended, as he handed her the chopsticks before getting to his feet. Tanako was startled by his sudden shift of mood and even more confused when he paced around the small room for a moment before sliding open the wooden door and stepping outside and shutting the door firmly behind him.  
  
In the old days, Tanako would have followed him and demanded to know what was his problem. But she felt it would be a good idea if she let him have his space and besides her hunger took over and she devoured the food that he had set done in front of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toshiki set the lock on the door, to keep Tanako from escaping, it was that or tie her back up again and he would rather not do that to her again. As soon as the lock was in place he whirled around and stalked off across the village to his own place. He needed time to think, he had to clear his head.  
  
When he reached his home he went straight to his room and threw open the screen and slammed it shut behind him. He was angry at himself for letting his mind wander too far. True it was not the first time he had caught himself staring like a raging teen but this was different. ' For gods sake, she could be killed at any time!' Blue eyes flashing he swept a hand across the shelf that was next to him, sending all of his possessions to the ground. He braced himself against the empty shelf and struggled to control his temper.  
  
He looked up and raked a hand though his hair to get it out of his face and he looked around for anything to get his mind off his tormented thoughts. He could still feel his hands burning, he had been struggling the whole time to keep his hands from trembling when he was cleaning her up. His thoughts had run unbridled when he hushed her. It took all his will power to rip his eyes from her lips.  
  
He growled when he realized that he was repeating the visions in his mind. He kneeled down and began to retrieve the possessions from the ground. His hand paused over his hair comb. Tanako had given it to him years back, it was simple, not fancy like a woman's comb; decorated only with a single symbol. He picked up the bone white comb and held it in his hand as if he was looking at it for the first time. The symbol was the one for friendship, Toshiki traced the small engraved symbol, knowing that it was fruitless to continue to hide his feelings from her any longer. He had let some of his feeling escape when he ordered her to run away, but not all of them. He wanted Tanako, he wanted to keep her by his side forever and ever. But he had a duty to his gang and it was unfair of him to ask her to stay by his side and remain here... especially now that she had tasted the outside world.  
  
He had been thinking about ways of keeping Tanako alive; she had yet to be questioned by Sasorie so she still had a chance that he would let her off and live. However, Tanako was not about to risk that. He knew that the search party had told that she begged them to let her live the rest of her life with her new family. She had run away from the gang and that meant certain death.  
  
Toshiki griped the comb tightly in his hand. The bone teeth biting into his palm. If it meant losing his very life, he would find a way to keep Tanako alive and well; even if it meant betraying his own gang and conversing with a Master Assassin.  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N Ah that was a nice medium sized chapter. ^_^ ... and look at what's happening were starting to get Toshiki's point of view. I wasn't sure if I wanted to show him as much as Tanako and such, but I thought that the story would not be as deep without him giving his two cents.  
  
Now Toshiki is thinking about contacting Kenshin. * nods and thinks*... I wonder how that would go over. And the STILL don't know what Sasorie is up to and we STILL haven't seen the Kenshin group set a foot out to help Tanako...-_-.... What's going on at the dojo?!?!....* sigh*... well please leave many reviews ^_^... and throw your two cents in...I love to hear them...  
  
* peeks back in*... and I started the next chapter too so I don't think you will have to wait that long... just long enough for me to read some reviews and work in some ideas.. ^_^... bye! 


	20. Sasorie's plan

A/N.... ta-da!!! I think I may be on a role or something cause I just can't seem to stop writing ^_^ and that's a good thing to all of us no?... lol... I had one of my wonderful reviewers ask for more Kenshin and Karou... no worries, the two lover birds will be back, I just need to get this important information out of the way first ok?...ok...  
  
I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers, who... even now that this story is now 20 chapters long are still sticking around. Muchos Gracias!!! ^_^ ..... And now.... On to the story!!!  
  
p.s.... Here's a Katana.... If you see typo demons out there.... Slay them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. .... Drats...  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
Toshiki stalked out of his home and headed straight back to the small building; he had yet to finish helping Tanako with her wounds and he would not let her go through the night without treatment. Yet as he drew near to the building he caught a strange feeling and his pace quickened. Stepping around a larger building he froze when he saw Sasorie and a small group of men gathered at the building, they were removing the lock and stepping inside.  
  
They were going to talk to her now? The night was getting late and she had to be growing tired. And what was so important that Sasorie could not wait till the morning to talk with her? Sighing deeply he stalked up to the building and stepped in; the brothers of the gang shifted away to let him through. He kept to the back of the small room, partially hidden in the shadows of the others.  
  
Tanako had finished her dinner and was kneeling on the floor and at the moment was in the middle of a deep bow as Sasorie stepped up to her. She held the position for many long moments even though Toshiki knew that the wounds on her legs must be stinging from the abuse. She rose back up and relaxed as best she could as Sasorie kneeled in front of her and greeted her somewhat coolly.  
  
"How are you this night Tanto?" he asked, even though he knew that she must be feeling as weary as she looked. Tanako looked around at the other men in the room, her eyes raking across Toshiki's form but she did not see him.  
  
"I've been better." She answered. This brought a smile to Sasorie's face and she cleared her throat to continue. "How have you been Leader?"  
  
Sasorie heaved a sigh and eyed he girl in front of him, catching sight of the kimono she was wearing. It had been true what Muko had said, she left the gang behind to pursue a more "normal" lifestyle. "Well enough Tanto. Well enough despite the fact that it seems that one of my most trusted and powerful members has decided to betray me." He's eyes never left her face for a second. He watched the uneasiness pass over her.  
  
"I... I had thought-"  
  
"You had thought your whole party to be dead." Sasorie interrupted. "And so you fled into the night, Toshiki having to drag himself to us without any help whatsoever." Tanako flinched and her eyes darted to the ground but Sasorie continued. "You were ashamed of the failed attempt and you ran away instead of coming home and facing your defeat as Toshiki had to."  
  
Tanako realized that Sasorie still had no idea that Toshiki had ordered her to run away that it had been him who had betrayed him. But that was a secret that only she and Toshiki shared and for always will it remain that way. She took hold of the excuse that Sasorie gave her, even if it was the furthest thing from the truth.  
  
"Yes Sasorie-san," She bowed her head to play up the shame she should have been feeling. "I was ashamed and I did run to keep from having to live with it."  
  
Sasorie picked up the lantern that Toshiki had left there and he held it up to get a better look at her. "You made some new friends I hear, one in particular who is very important." He paused to watch the girl's eyes widen a little before she looked back up and eyed him suspiciously before slowly nodding. "One that goes by the name of Hiktori Battousai, with red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek?"  
  
Tanako wanted to shout that his name was Kenshin but she held her tongue and wondered what in the world did her leader have up his sleeve. "Yes, he has become one of my new friends." She answered with slight hesitation. She then became very worried when her leader flashed her an almost cat like grin.  
  
"So two master assassins have come together. A miracle that the two of you found each other." Now that he knew that all the things he had been told was the truth, he could now work on setting his plan in motion. The confused look on the young woman's face prompted him to tell her a part of his plan.  
  
"As you know Tanto, he gang's of the old era are losing their grip on power. Even the smaller, weaker gangs do not respect us as they should."  
  
"But that time is over." Tanako protested, she had seen how peaceful life was without worrying about one's reputation and spent all their time worrying about caring and loving their family and friends. "Demanding respect is not so important anymore."  
  
Sasorie nodded. "I agree with you Tanto."  
  
Tanako was stunned to hear these words. If he agreed with what she said then what in the world was he up too?  
  
"Respect is something that this country needs in order to survive. We have gone hundreds of years this way and they should not change what works. I have an idea to bring the idea a great respect back to us. So you will understand that if I use you as bate and the Battousai comes and our gang is able to send him to his grave, then... and only then..... Will we would have the respect that we deserve. Too long has this new era lowered up to the point where we seem to be nothing more than common thieves. All of Japan will know and fear the Onozawa Gang... the gang that killed Japan's strongest imperialist."  
  
Tanako's eyes grew wide and she almost jumped to her feet, but she remembered the situation that she was in. "You can't kill Kenshin! He's not an assassin anymore, many do not even know who he is!.. I didn't even know, not until he and Karou told me. He's a kind and loving person now, he doesn't kill anymore, he protects people!"  
  
"That does not mean that his name still does not strike fear in us all. Just the fact that we killed him will raise us up beyond the reach of anyone else. And if what you say is true then it will be that much more to our benefit, he will not be as strong as he once was. We will take him down easily." Sasorie got a wild look in his eyes... one that Tanako saw all the time in the past, it was the look he got when nothing in world could get anymore perfect.  
  
"NO! You don't mean to kill him just for his name! A name that he does not even use anymore?" Tanako knew that it was stupid to ask, of course he would.  
  
"Whether he goes by it or not... we will have his name under our belts, and he blood on our swords. There is only one thing that I worry about, one thing that could cause us to fail." Tanako looked up at him at this bit. Wondering, hoping that that one thing would keep Kenshin safe. "Will he come to "rescue" you?"  
  
At first Tanako didn't understand, but then she remembered that no one had tried to rescue her in the three days they were traveling. Sasorie must have assumed that the Battousai would retrieve what was his as soon as he could. But Sasorie didn't know that Kenshin had Karou. Tanako did not belong to him in anyway beside friendship. And if Karou had been hurt in the earthquake, then there would be no way that Kenshin would leave her side. Perhaps something else was holding them back, but when it came down to it...... Kenshin and Kaoru, perhaps even Sano would in fact come to get her.  
  
Seeing the answer in her eyes Sasorie gave a nod. "We will prepare for him to arrive at any time then." Sasorie rose to his feet and glared down at the young girl, it was the first look of anger he had showed her all night. "I still haven't forgotten what you did Tanto. You will stay here until we have the Battousai's body dangling from a rope. I will not risk you running off again and spoiling my plans for us." He then smiled "Just see this as a way to bring great honor to your real family, "he raised a hand to the gang members gathered in the room with them, "and to yourself Tanto." And with that said he turned and left, the men filing after him.  
  
Tanako was so upset that she didn't even realize that Toshiki had stayed behind. She curled up against the wooden pillar and drew her knees to her chest and wept. Things could not have gone any worse; all she had been looking forward to was a sure death. However, it seemed that her pain would go on and be ten fold. Her very being here was a great risk to Kenshin and to the rest of her family. Now she wished that she had tried everything she could to escape on the way, not follow them along like an obedient dog. She messed up again and this time her friends where at a great risk of being killed for it.  
  
She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she jerked her head up to see Toshiki kneeling next to her. His face was as calm as it always was but his eye gave away the many emotions that he was feeling. Tanako wiped away her childish tears but could not stop herself from falling against his strong frame and taking comfort in his presence. Toshiki closed his eyes and gently wrapped his arms around his trembling friend, his heart twisting in his chest .  
  
"You care greatly for the amber-eyed demon don't you?" he whispered to her, his voice was harsh and raspy from the emotion that he was struggling to hold back. She had spoken so passionately about the assassin that it seemed her feelings went beyond friendship.  
  
"He's my friend, the first I ever had. He welcomed me to stay with him and his family, and Karou......... Oh I don't even want to know about the pain she would be in if she found out that Karou was killed. It was her home that I was welcomed to. They brought me clothes and gave me gifts I........ I never felt like I belonged to a family until they came along." She pulled away from the hug to gaze at the curtain of chocolate brown hair that coved Toshiki's face. "Kenshin does not deserve to die... and Karou does not deserve to live with the pain of losing someone she loves very much." She paused as she tucked his hair back behind his ear, tracing over his skin very lightly. The touch bring him to look her in the eyes. "I know the pain of losing someone I loved very much." A sob tried to escape her but she swallowed it. "I thought I had lost you Toshiki, I went all those day and nights wondering if you had died in the forest where I left you."  
  
Toshiki felt tears burning in the back of his eyes but he would not let them show much less let them fall. He pulled the young girl back into their hug and he pressed his cheek against hers and gave a shaky sigh. "I tried to tell myself that you had died along with the team that night." He started, his voice wavering at first but then growing stronger as he went on. "But no matter what I did my mind would always wander back to you. I wish I had been the one to give you the family life that you wanted so badly. After having your family killed in front of you and having your childhood stolen from you. I wanted so much to give it back to you. Yet I could not."  
  
He felt her sigh, was her sigh in relief... regret? He didn't know, but he continued anyway. "Tanako you are my best friend, I teased you more than I teased my training partners. I'm sure you noticed that I did everything I could to get close to you. Even on the one fateful night when we were waiting for the troops to come down the road." He breathed a soft laugh against her skin. "I mind was not on the mission that we were on. It was on you, and how I wished we could spend the nights out without the missions."  
  
Suddenly he sat her back against the wooden pillar and stood to retrieve the rest of what he would need to finish caring for the small wounds on her legs. He also took a jar of salve from the pack, the doctor who had long treated the gang and had many times treated Tanako after her whippings had packed it for him... telling him to rub it onto any bruises, to take the pain away. He wondered if she would allow him to apply the salve, but quickly shoved the thought away. He would give it to her to apply.  
  
Returning to her side he fixed the lantern so he could see better. He worked in an uncomfortable silence, knowing that he had stopped his confession short. He glanced up at her sad and confused face, She had all but told him she loved him and here he was talking about how he failed in giving her what she wanted and what he was thinking that night before the raid. 'Just tell her damn it, She wants to hear It, I want to say ... just say it!  
  
"Tanako?..." He looked her full in the eyes.  
  
"Nani Toshiki-san?"  
  
"I love you" He whispered and watched for her reaction. She was cool and her reaction was subtle, but the brightening of her eyes and the faint smile that cause her lips to twitch was all he needed.  
  
"I love you too." She replied just as softly, and was rewarded with the sight of a faint blush moving across his face. Nothing was said as he continued to work in the lantern light. The silence was no longer uncomfortable, but relaxed and warm, and it heated up even more as the two shy people would glace up at each other and catch the other looking at them.  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N Awwwwww....... They told each other... * cheesy music in the background* But now we know what Sasorie is up to.... * sigh*... yet another lets kill the Manslayer Mwhahaha deal but hey... everyone wants to be known as the one who killed the Demon right?... anyway.. I have the next chapter half finished... It looks like it may be another long one so be prepared to see another chapter up in two days or so.. ^_^. Please review! 


	21. Kenshin's decision

A/N... Told you that I would have another update buy Wednesday. ^_^...Ok there is not a lot of Kenshin and Karou in this chapter but it will be the next chapter when I will make the switch back to them. And yes...Karou will be kicking A$$ soon ^_~  
  
Many thanks to my reviewers ^_^... love you all... * hands out sugar cookies*..... now... enough of that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK.....  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa ^_^x  
  
Things had started to slow down at the Kamiya dojo, but that did not mean that there was not still much to do. Kenshin watched as yet another family left the dojo. The dojo was half empty now that the homeless families had found places to stay with other members of their family, and were now well enough to travel. Kenshin also watched as Karou pulled up a bucket of water from the well. Her body was stooped over work and she look years before her time. Five days of little sleep and hard work were creeping up to his Karou faster than it was to him.  
  
He had tried to take as much of the work as he could to spare Karou and Yahiko, but there was so much work that even with Sano around they could not take it all. Kenshin silently walked up to Karou as she continued to pull up the water and took the rope from her hands.  
  
"Kenshin!" Karou yelped at his sudden appearance. She let go of the rope and took a startled step back. The bucket of water would have plummeted to the bottom of the well had Kenshin not already have a grip on the rope.  
  
"Let me do that for you Karou-dono." He looked over at the tired girl in front of him she had dark rings under her eyes, her skin was starting to take on a sickly pale from too much hard work and not enough food and rest. But her sapphire eyes were still as bright as ever.  
  
"Kenshin I could have finished the job myself you know." She protested, thought the protest came out a little weak. She had to admit to herself that she was more tired than she thought. She leaned heavily on the stones of the well and watched as Kenshin silently pulled on the rope.  
  
"I don't mind helping you Karou-dono, that I don't. You shouldn't work so hard." He looked over at the young woman, his hands never pausing from their job. "You will make yourself sick, that you will Karou-dono." Karou stood in silenced gazing off into the yard as Kenshin turned his eyes back to his work. Kenshin wanted the work.... he needed to keep busy. If he let himself rest to long his mind would wander back to the thing that was torturing him. Five days had past since the earthquake and he still had yet to, quite literally, take one step out of the dojo gates to try and find Tanako.  
  
Had it been Karou who was taken; would he have waited this long to think about going to rescue her? No, he would have darted off the moment that he found out she was taken. But here it was... five days later and he hand not moved an inch, not even to send Sano out to look around. The thought disturbed him.  
  
Retrieving the bucket he still would not let Karou carry it. He instead, followed her into the kitchen when she was starting dinner for them and the other families. Everyone had helped out and they had so much food that they could have fed a group twice the size of the one they were caring for. With the water poured and set over the fire to boil Karou and Kenshin sat in silence and helped her cut vegetables for the soup.  
  
"Karou-dono" Kenshin whispered as the blade in his hand few over the peel of a potato. Karou paused in her work and looked up and the fiery hair of the man in front of her. He kept his eyes downcast on the vegetable that was in his hand. "Karou, I know things have been hard for you here... even with Yahiko and Sano and myself here to help you and Miss Megumi... you are working yourself too hard."  
  
Karou was about to protest but when she paused she thought about his words and found them to be true, she had never had this much work even when she was staying by herself and had to do all the house work on her own... but there was over two dozen people staying here and repairs to get in order and she helped Miss Megumi with those who were injured and needed operations and the such. Yahiko was in charge of keeping the many small children in line, but even with that out of the way the work she had now, it was still much more than she had ever done before. Some nights she was too tired to eat and she just fell to sleep... thought the sleep never lasted long. So when she realized that her protest would just be a lie, she snapped her mouth shut.  
  
Seeing that she was going to stay silent, Kenshin continued. "I have not left your side, but stayed to assist you in any way that I can. So.... I have decided that until things slow down around here and things return to as normal as it could be......I'm going to stay by your side."  
  
"But Kenshin! .... What about Tanako!?" Karou could not have been more shocked, she would have never thought Kenshin to leave a friend to the wolves. Kenshin kept his head down and let his bangs fall to hide his face.  
  
"You are my first priority Karou.... That you are." He fell into silence again, his hands still furiously working on the vegetables. He felt like the lowest person in the world. He had to chose, one or the other. His duty was to protect his Karou first and foremost; Tanako was second. That's the way it had to be......that it was ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally!!... Finally Tanako was getting a bath. After almost three days stomping through the forest and four days locked in the tiny building she had all but demanded she get a chance to bathe. So now she stood with a wide grin on her face as she watched the warm water being brought into the building. It had been a smart word from Toshiki that had saved her from being stripped and thrown into the lake.  
  
When the small tub was set up and filled, the building was cleared of everyone, everyone that is but Toshiki. He stood leaning against the door with a cool look on his face, but Tanako knew that look... he was about ready to bust out laughing so hard that tears were going to run down his cheeks... but at the moment he held his amusement well. He was up to his old tricks again; it didn't take him long to fall back into his old habits.  
  
"Did Sasorie really order you to stay in here with me?? What, is he afraid I might smash the tub and fashion a dagger out of a large splinter of wood?" Toshiki had to struggle to keep from being over come by a fit of giggles at the thought but he swallowed them and remembered the other reason he asked to stay.... Not that she had to know that he had asked in the first place.  
  
"Yes Tanako he did," 'ok that's just one little white lie' "I also have other reasons for being here." He said smoothly has he removed his sword from his belt and placed a hand on the hilt as if he were about to draw it from it's yellow sheath. Tanako got the message, he meant to protect her while she bathed.  
  
"Couldn't you sit outside the door and keep a eye out?" She asked and she stepped behind the small screen and with much effort, took out the tangled mess that was the braid that her hair was in.  
  
Toshiki swallowed again but this time it was not laughter he fought to hold down. "No, I would not want to risk someone sneaking in while I'm sitting outside." The power that was in his voice was lost in that stupid excuse. He looked as Tanako took a look around the building, showing him that unless they sawed through the floor there was no way anyone could get in besides the door. When she looked back at the young man with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face he cleared his throat and added in a soft defeated voice, "believe it or not...."  
  
Tanako shrugged, "move from that spot and you better believe that I'll run that sword right through you." The man winced and turned his back to her. He knew that she was true to her word and didn't want to test the she- wolf. He kneeled down and kept his Katana in his hand and ready for a quick draw if the door opened an inch.  
  
Grinning to herself she peeled the week old clothes off her body and stepped into the tub. Being as small as she was, she was able to fit in the tiny tub and relished in the feel of the warm water on her skin. She washed the weeks worth of dirt, sweat and grime off her body then got to the hard work of washing her hair. It took almost a hour in the end to get her body and hair as clean as it could get. She squeezed all the water from her hair as she stood from the tub and stepped out, letting the water run off her and through the inch wide gaps in the floor boards.  
  
She stole a peek around the screen she was standing behind and saw Toshiki still kneeling, looking almost as if he had not moved a single inch. Blushing when she realized that only a paper screen hid her from his view, she turned back and quickly dried off and got dressed. She had been given a new uniform to wear, and now she was back in the yellow gi that she had been so familiar with.  
  
Stepping behind the screen she let Toshiki turn back around. He sat almost mesmerized as she kneeled on the floor and toweled dried her hair as best she could. It took her but a moment to feel his eye freeze on her but she let him look as she worked the water from the curtain that was her hair. After a moment the young man shook his head and reached over to retrieve something on the wooden bench. He held it out to her with a small smile on his lips.  
  
"They wouldn't allow me to go get your things, so I thought you could use mine for right now." He said softly. Tanako took what was in his hand and saw that it was the white bone comb that she had given him a few years back. "I thought you would want to get rid of that rat's nest that is sitting on top of your head." He added with a grin on his face. The comment earned him a solid punch in the arm.  
  
"Toshiki!!! I was just about to call you the sweetest, nicest person in the world but then you opened your big mouth again!!" She shouted even though most of it was lost in the roaring laughter coming from the man in front of her.  
  
"You haven't lost your nerve Tanato-chan, "He said, rubbing away the punch from his upper arm. "For a girl who wore a Kimono."  
  
"TOSHIKI!!!!..... Don't call me LITTLE!!!!" when her shouts did nothing but bring a longer fit of laughter from him, Tanako growled and turned away to kneel on the floor to rip the comb through her hair. Toshiki's laughter died away when he saw that his normal jests where hitting the wrong nerve and now he felt terrible. He sighed as he watched the girl attack her hair, and slowly the knots came out and the tangles let go of each other and her hair fell straight and smooth one section at a time.  
  
"Forgive me for the teasing Tanako; I didn't think they would get to you. I just wanted things to be back to the way they were before-...."  
  
"Before what Toshiki?" Tanako spoke up, not turning to face him, only continuing to rake her hair with the comb. "Before I ran away to a new life..... Before I got a new family..." her hands stopped moving and fell to rest in her lap and her voice softened, "Before we told each other of our love?" They had not brought back the conversation from that night... it was almost as if it had never happened but Tanako replayed the moment over and over in her mind.  
  
"I just ....." Toshiki sighed when the words left him... "Before our lives changed...." He stood up and walked over to Tanako and kneeled down behind her and reached around her to pluck the comb form her hands. "I don't regret telling you I love you Tanako...and I never will" He reached out and began to pull away the last of the knots from her hair, shivering at the feel of her damp and silky hair as the comb ran smoothly through the strands. He watched as her hair fell like black water to pool on the floor.  
  
Tanako reluctantly pulled away from the relaxing feel of his hands running down her hair. She fished the black satin ribbon from the pile of her dirty clothes and gathered her hair at the base of her neck where she then tied the ribbon securely around it. She then began to braid her hair, the ribbon going along for the ride, weaving in and out of the braid along with her hair.  
  
Toshiki followed the black ribbon as it snaked along. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Kenshin gave it to me." She said simply as she kneeled back down to bring the braid in front of her to finish. "It was a gift." With her eyes on hands as she weaved her hair she missed the dark look that glittered in her Love's eyes. He did not at all like the idea of the Manslayer giving her such a gift.... That should have been something HE should have given her. But he didn't... he never gave her anything but a hard time.  
  
"That was very nice of him." He said with a sigh, the Master assassin had beaten him; he would have much work to do to catch up.  
  
"It was nice." Tanako agreed as she finished her knee length braid, tying the last few inches of the ribbon into a bow. She looked up to Toshiki but he had already masked his face to his cool, almost emotionless look that she was so use to. He would not let her know who much her time spent with Kenshin was twisting his heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A WEEK!!!" Sasorie shouted again as he threw his tea cup across the room. Toshiki, who was sitting with the others eating his dinner, did not so much as flinch from his leader's childish outbreak. "It's been a week and still the Battousai has failed to show up!" He jumped to his feet and began to pace around the room. "I thought Tanto said he would come, at least her eyes told me that is what she believed.  
  
Toshiki was wondering the same thing. What kind of a man was this Battousai anyway? True he was a manslayer but did he leave his friends to the wolves like this? The thought brought the only sign of emotion to his cool face as he watched his leader stalking around.  
  
"Perhaps he was not the type of friend she thought he was?" Toshiki stated, praying that it was true. "Perhaps he will leave her here for us to do as we will."  
  
"Hmmmm no.... than Battousai has more honor than that. Perhaps he just needs...a little persuasion to being him here." Sasorie's eyes lit up at his sudden idea.  
  
"Like what Sasorie-san?" Toshiki's anger faded at the look his leader had in his eyes; he wanted to know what he was thinking.  
  
"Bring Tanto to me!" he demanded and the two guard closest to the door darted out to get the girl. Toshiki almost jumped to his feet, only shear will power kept him where he was at. A moment later the two guards returned with Tanako, both men having a death grip on the girl even though she was not struggling. There was still a chance she could get out of this without being killed so she tried her hardest to not cause trouble. She was set before the leader where she kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Where is your demon friend?" Sasorie asked as he paced around the young woman. "You have been here almost a week and he has yet to even be seen near. Are you sure you know him as well as you do?"  
  
Tanako thought about it but knew her answer. "Yes I know Kenshin, He will come for me ... Something must have happened, something to keep him from coming." Tanako stated with a sure voice, letting no uncertainty come through.  
  
"Perhaps he has forgotten you."  
  
"No, he's not like that." She argued.  
  
"He may just need some reminder." Sasorie said with a grin and grabbed Tanako by the base of her braid, pulling her head back to expose her neck. The movement was so unexpected that no one had time to react.  
  
Toshiki saw a flash of a blade in Sasorie's hand and he jumped to his feet. "Sasorie NO!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano sighed as he saw the gates of the dojo come into sight. It was going to be another long busy day of hard work. But at least he was doing the work to help others. At least he would have a clean conscience for a few more days. And there was only a hand full of people left so the work load would not be as hard as it had been that whole week. So with his hands in his pockets he continued down the road to the gates.  
  
Bout time to, things where almost getting back to normal. The only thing that didn't seem right was that Tanako was not around. The little rat had wormed her way into the family so tightly that even he was upset that she had been taken. But as much as he liked the girl, he would not risk his neck trying to get her back. And Kenshin was not moving. Reaching the gates he put a hand out to open them when a dagger hit the gate, digging deep into the wood, right where his hand would have been.  
  
"GAH!!" Leaping back he looked around with his fists ready for the attack but none came. Turning he walked up to the dagger. A large yellow sack was tied to it, along with a note. Something told him the he had better get Kenshin.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A/N GAH!!!! What a place to stop it huh???.... What did Sasorie do?!?!... What did they send Kenshin?!?!?!?..... ooohhh me so evil for stopping it right here.... And this will be the last chapter for a little bit... because school ends tomorrow and the library does not reopen till next week so you must wait at least that long to find out what happens ^_^.... I know there may be a few death threats but nothing I can do about it...sowy....  
  
Thank you for reviewing ^_^x 


	22. What's in the bag?

A/N Gah I know I know!!!.. I left you guys hanging for so long...TT me sowy... Well anyway, I'm back in the game now and I hope to stay that way.. had a little trouble before but I think I have everything fixed now. This chapter is not as long as I would like it to be, but I thought that it would be enough to hold you over. I hope to have a longer chapter next time.  
  
Thanks everyone for all your reviews, Sorry for making you wait so long...forgive me.. Ok enough of that and on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Saw it.. wanted it.. had a fit. Still didn't get to own Kenshin...Drat.  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa X  
  
Karou stood in shock and in horror as she looked at the yellow bag that Sano had handed over to Kenshin. Sano had frightened the both of them when he came running into the dojo, screaming for them. Now the three of them stood in the middle of the yard, not one of them saying a word and gazing in anticipation at the yellow sack. Kenshin hid any emotions that he was feeling with his cold mask. Yet Karou could tell by the look in his eyes that he was anything but calm.  
  
Kenshin said not one word as he silently worked out the knot from the bag and opened it just a little to take a look in. At this moment everyone seemed to hold their breath and lean in to see if their worst fears where true. But Kenshin sighed softly and reached in the bag to pull out the thick black rope that was Tanako's braid. Karou gasped at the sight of it, She was thankful that it was just her hair, for it could have been something much worse. Her relief was short lived though, as anger showed itself. How dare they cut her hair, something that Tanako had held pride in. Where they trying to break her spirit? Suddenly the sight of the braid was disturbing to her. Karou prayed that Tanako would remain strong; she prayed that she would find the inner strength that had got her through the many painful years.  
  
Sano cursed and took the braid from Kenshin. He looked at the base of the braid; it was thicker than his wrist and had been shorn off in one clean cut. "Are they trying to tell us something?"  
  
"That much is obvious Sano." Kenshin said in a cold voice as he took the braid back. He spotted the black satin ribbon that had she had weaved in and out of her thick hair. It was tired at both ends of the braid and it was the only thing that kept it from unraveling. He traced over the smooth satin with his fingertips, the sight of his gift to her twisted his heart.  
  
"What does the note say Kenshin?" Karou asked.  
  
Kenshin looked at the tightly folded note that had come with the bag; he dreaded reading what it said but knew that he must read it. He silently unfolded the paper and read out-loud for all to hear. His anger growing with every sentence and his words became heard and clipped.  
  
"Battousai.... I don't know what kind of lifestyle you lead, but I am sure that by now, you have noticed that you are missing a friend. Tanako has been in my holding for over a week and you have yet to show yourself. You leave her hear alone, her spirit too weak to try and escape and her death looming ever closer." Kenshin paused at that last sentence, his anger so great that his hands threatened to rip the paper. He lowered his head to shield the others from seeing the anger in his eyes, as well as the yellow that was slowly coming into view. He took many deep breaths before continuing, the other two waited silently for him to go on.  
  
"She spoke so passionately about you, so sure that you are going to come and rescue her. She holds you dearly, she holds so tightly that even I can not sway her back to our side. You truly must not me a mere man, for you have taken one of my most obedient and trustworthy followers and turned her against me. This is something I never thought I would ever see.  
  
The woman had betrayed her brothers and for that she must die, however, I am willing to deal with you Battousai. If you come to us in the next four days, I will hand her over to you, in exchange, you must fight my gang."  
  
"Is he out of his mind?!" Sano shouted, interrupting Kenshin. "These people know who you are and they still want to fight you? What a bunch of-" If looks could kill, Sano would have been sliced in half from the glare that Kenshin shot at him. Sano slammed his mouth shut and found something interesting to look at on the ground. Kenshin glared at him a moment longer before continuing.  
  
"As unfair as this battle seems," Sano scoffed at that. "I assure you that I will let the woman go free win or lose. I can understand if you can not find it in your demon heart to come and get her, even though she is a wonderful friend, fighter and companion. If such qualities mean anything to you I know not. Remember you have four days, that gives you one to think things over, for it is a three day walk to reach us. Think about it Battousai, if in the four days we do not see any sign of you, we will send Tanako back to you,...piece by piece.  
  
There was more but Kenshin could not continue; swearing to himself, he gripped the note in one fist and kept his eyes to the ground. The golden yellow of his eyes threaten to smother the gentle purple that was there a moment ago. Visions of what he wanted to do to this leader flashed in his mind. Blood sprayed across his unseeing eyes. Pain filled screams sounded in his ears. It was not till a soft innocent voice calling his name did he snap back to reality.  
  
"Kenshin?" Karou asked softly, taking a step closer to the red-head. "Kenshin, we're going to go get her right? I mean we are not just going to leave her there are we?... Kenshin?"  
  
"No Karou-dono, we will not leave Tanako to the fate that this man has chosen for her. His voice was calm and sure, and Karou felt better knowing that he had it all under his control. "I will leave first thing in the morning and I'm bringing Tanako back here." Kenshin turned to look at Sano. "Sano, I would grateful if you came with me. I need you to watch my back, even I can't keep an eye out for so many men."  
  
"Hey you got it Kenshin, You didn't think I was going to let you go all by yourself and have all the fun now did you?" Sano answered with a grin on his face and both hand balled into fists.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm coming with you!" Karou shouted as she realized that she was about to be left out. Kenshin turned at took one good look at her and made up his mind. He would have allowed her to come, but she was not at the best of her abilities yet, she was still far too weak.  
  
"No Karou-dono. You're staying, that you are." He turned back to Sano, "Thank you Sano, you will be needed." He smiled at the teen. "Do you know what you are getting yourself into?"  
  
Sano shrugged, "I may not have cared for her at the start but this is something I just can't sit around and let happen." Karou looked at the two through dangerously narrowed eyed and growled.  
  
"I'm going!" She insisted, stomping a sandaled foot. Kenshin turned and took hold of her by the arm and led her away a few steps from Sano. The teen knew better than to try to listen to the lover's fight so he wandered into the dojo.  
  
"Yes Karou-dono, you are staying. You are not strong enough to make the three day walk and then fight who knows how many men. You hide it well but I can see it. You are not recovered. I will not let you throw yourself into danger, you are not a fool, that you are not. And I am not a fool ether," Kenshin sighed but his grip on Karou did not let up. "Karou I do not wish to demand you so I am pleading with you. Please, stay here where you are safe." He gazed at his Love with eyes that were swiftly returning to the soft amethyst that they were.  
  
Karou sighed at Kenshin's pleading and nodded her head though it was a reluctant nod. "Alright Kenshin." He gave her arm a shake.  
  
"Your word."  
  
Karou looked up and looked him full in the face. "I'll give you my word to stay here if you give your word that you will return."  
  
Kenshin sighed, he would have promised her anything if it would keep her safe but he could not swear to something he was not so sure of. He never knew when this battle may be his last. He could still give his word, but it would be a lie, and he would never lie to Karou, that he would not. "I'm sorry Karou; I can not give you my word on that. I don't know for sure the outcome of this." He let go of her arm and reached up to touch her cheek.  
  
"If you can't give me your word, then I won't give mine that I will stay." She told him rather sternly. Kenshin's eyes grew wide at the certainty in her voice.  
  
"But that's-"  
  
"The way it's going to be." Karou interrupted, crossing her arms and stepping backward until he was forced to drop his hand. Then Karou turned and slowly walked back to the dojo, she fought the tears that Kenshin's hurt look had brought to her eyes. She was not going to let this go, she was going to do all she could to get Kenshin to let her come along with them.  
  
Kenshin sighed again as he watched her walk away, worry and regret now showed in his face. He should not have waited so long to rescue Tanako, now she was in such danger. And he should not have let Karou over work herself. Now she was too weak to come with them and he had a feeling that their argument was not over just yet. He also worried about the battle that was to come, if there was a way out of it or if he would have to draw his sword. From the stories that Tanako had told him, Kenshin knew that he and Sano where outnumbered greatly, at least a hundred to one. Even he could not fight so many at one time without a rest.  
  
He looked down at the braid and note that he still held in his hand. The note still had more on it. He would finish it later. Most likely it was directions for them to find the gang's whereabouts. But at that moment he needed to gather his thoughts and form a plan. Sighing softly he followed Karou back into the dojo in search of Sano.  
  
A/N... yeah I know it was short but hey... I'm working on a few other storied kay... anyway do you think it would be a good idea for Karou to head on out with Ken and Sano?... or on her own... or at all?.. don't think that I'm going to let Kenshin leave without resolving the little argument they had. .. I hope to update soon... as I know you guys do too.. hehe.. x... points to the review box 


	23. Karou's plan

A/N 'Ello everyone. waves.. I was so surprised that all of you reviewed so fast even after my stupidly long absence I thought that I had better update fast as a thank you. Well ...Thank you ... This chapter is a little bit longer than the last...sorry about the short chapter last week. Anyway. Enough of me and on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: snatched Chibi Kenshin. Mine, mine all MINE!!!.. puts Chibi Kenshin in a jar along with Chibi Kohachan. Mwahahahaha... looks around HEY!! Who took my jar?!... oh well... I guess I don't own Kenshin.  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa x  
  
Night had fast fallen over the dojo and Karou sat alone in the kitchen. She would have gone into the training room to sit and think but there were still two families that were staying there and she did not want to disturb them. Megumi had a permanent post in the room anyway and she knew that if she went in there to think she was going to get a stern talking to by the older woman; telling here that it was stupid for her to even think about going along with Kenshin and Sano. She would put herself and the men and not to mention Tanako in danger if she went.  
  
Karou thought about how going with the men could put them in such danger, and she started having second thoughts about the whole thing. She still wanted to get Tanako back but it was going to be two against the whole gang. All they wanted was Kenshin so she knew that Kenshin was not going to go ask others for help and risk putting them and Tanako in danger. Sometimes Kenshin was just too stubborn for his own good. But he only wanted everyone to be safe and happy.  
  
Karou looked up as Kenshin entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table next to her. He gave her a soft smile and Karou felt tears sting her eyes, she didn't want him to go, it was too dangerous and she would not be there to help. She looked away from him and kept her eyes on the table in front of her. Kenshin spoke first, breaking the silence that had fallen over them hours earlier.  
  
"Karou-dono, please do not worry for us, things will turn out for the better, that they will." He reached out and took her hand in both of his; she was cold to his touch even though the dojo was warm. Karou looked up at Kenshin's calm face; a soft smile graced his lips, one that grew when she looked up at him.  
  
"How can you say that things will get better Kenshin, if you can't even give me your word that you will return?" She blurted out before she could think. She watched the small smile fade from his face.  
  
"Karou-dono," He paused as he tried to think of the words to say. The sudden dead silence covered the two and nothing was heard but the night insects outside and nothing was seen moving but the light from Karou's lantern. Kenshin's hair seemed like fire as the light and shadows danced over his red locks. Kenshin took a deep breath and continued. "Karou, I do not know if I will return from this, that is why I do not give you my word. However, I do know that things will get better. No matter how bad life seems, or hopeless it is, it gets better. You just have to stay around long enough to see it happen."  
  
"Will you be around to see things get better?" Karou asked softly, not sure if she wanted to hear Kenshin's answer.  
  
"I sincerely hope I do." Kenshin replied with a smile, his hand going to the back of his head. Karou laughed softly, even in this dire time, Kenshin was still his sweet self. The smile faded a bit and Kenshin dropped his hand to take hers yet again. "Karou, please tell me that you are not going to follow us, if something happened to you,..." His voice trailed off and he sighed. "I don't know if I could go on to see things get better if you were not by my side. Truly, I don't think things ever would get better if you left me." Kaoru felt the tears come again but she didn't try to hide them.  
  
"That's how I feel Kenshin, if you don't come back, I don't want to come back; not without you." Karou sobbed. "If you leave me, thing would not get better at all. Kenshin I would die without you." Kenshin hushed her with a fingertip to her lips before leaning over the table to place a soft kiss where his fingertip had been.  
  
"Don't cry my sweet Karou. Please don't cry." He begged softly as he kissed away the tears that had escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. He pulled away from her just enough to look in her eyes; they were still shimmering with unshed tears. "You must be strong, for Yahiko, and for us when we return. I'm sure I'm going to require some of your care when I come back from this." He smiled when he saw a blush flare up from her neck to hair line. Kenshin stood, bringing Karou along with him; he pulled her tightly against his lean frame and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her, never wanting to let go, but knowing that she would have to let him go and he knew how painful that would be for her. But for right now, he let her hold on to him as tight and as long as she wanted.  
  
Tanako sat in the corner of her pitch black holding cell and fingered her hair around her ear as she thought about what had gone on the night before. Sasorie chopped off her hair in one quick clean cut. The shock of not feeling the weight of her hair scared her so much that she had screamed and fought to get away from her leader. She had seen Toshiki about to attack the man but upon seeing that it was only her hair that had been cut; he quickly moved to catch the girl to hide his reason for rushing up to them. She struggled in his grasp, fighting him; it took all his strength to hold on to her.  
  
She had been rushed back to the holding room, and tied back up to the wooden pillar in the center of the room to keep her from trying to escape. Toshiki was forced to watch from the side as all this was done. Now that she looked back on it, she was glad that Toshiki had covered the fact that he was about to kill the Leader, no one had seen his hand on the hilt of his sword or the fact that he already had it half drawn. Tanako had been untied from the pole the next day but she said hardly a word to anyone who came to see her. And now she sat alone in the dark. Cursing herself for letting such a simple thing like losing her hair disturb her so much.  
  
She had three days. Three days until she would be dead. Would Kenshin come to save her? She didn't know if she wanted to be saved, she had heard Sasorie's plan. Kenshin was in real danger, how could she ask him to save her knowing that it may be the last thing he did. The sudden sound of the door unlocking took her from her thoughts and she looked over to see a lantern enter the room, light poured from the lantern, as if offering hope to the girl. Toshiki followed behind the lantern and he silently shut the door behind him.  
  
"Tanako, will you talk with me tonight?" He asked softly, he sounded extremely sad. She had refused to talk to him at all the day before and she said not a word that day. His question pulled at her heart and she could not deny him the voice he wanted to hear.  
  
"Yes Toshiki-san, I will talk to you tonight." She replied softly. Toshiki let out the breath he was holding and moved to kneel down next to her. He set the lantern down next to him and took her cold hands in his warm ones.  
  
"Tanako, I know this is a stupid question but, Are you alright?" His voice held more worry than she had ever heard from him before. She looked up into his ice blue eyes and was locked in his gaze and he refused to let her go.  
  
She nodded softly, not taking her eyes from his. "Yes Toshiki, I am alright now."  
  
"You were just in shock? Thinking he was going for your head and not your hair. Then you were in shock about your hair?" Toshiki asked, his hand going to touch the now short locks that fell on her face. She moved away from his touch but paused and allowed him to touch her hair. He tried to pull her hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear but it was no longer long enough to do so and the lock fell back on to her face.  
  
"Yes, things had happen so quickly that I couldn't....I couldn't take it in. But I'm alright now. It's just hair, it will grow back. Right now I'm more worried for Kenshin; he is in great danger."  
  
Toshiki nodded, she seemed to be well now, the trauma having past. "He is in danger, but if he is still the man he was, our gang will be no trouble for him." A shadow passed over his face, twisting his features to a look of bitterness. "He will kill us all."  
  
Tanako shook her head, causing her hair to swing wildly. "Kenshin does not kill anymore; he has yet to kill anyone in over ten years. He will only turn them into the police." Tanako reached up and placed a hand on Toshiki's face. "He will let you go, you and I... we can..."  
  
"Yes?" Toshiki tipped his head into her touch. When he saw that she was having trouble saying what was on her mind he finished the thought for her. "We can get married and live out our lives the way they should have been?" Tanako nodded and she moved to embrace Toshiki, holding him to her as tightly as she dared. Toshiki returned the embrace, dipping he head to rest on her shoulder and to whisper in her ear. "Tanako, when we get out of this, will you marry me, will you live the life you always wanted with me and have the family we never got to have?"  
  
Tanako felt tears falling from her eyes almost three at a time, trailing lines down her face. When they got out of this Hell, they would live in the heaven that they would create. "Yes Toshiki, I will." She choked out, her throat too tight for her to speak properly. Her dreams were coming true, she had the man she had loved from childhood in her arms and they were going to live the rest of their lives, safe and happy, and together. She buried her face in his chocolate hair and breathed in his sent, never wanting to forget this moment. Toshiki pulled away a little, keeping one arm wrapped around her.  
  
"I got this for you a few days ago; I never got a chance to give it to you, it's all but worthless to you now." He whispered as he pulled something from the inside of his gi. He held his palm out to her and she gasped at what was resting in his hand. It was a butterfly, the metal wings frozen in mid flight. It was painted yellow and orange and red and black, the simple paint created a not so simple design on the delicate looking wings. A memory of her childhood came back, one she told Kenshin; of when Toshiki had interrupted her studying of a butterfly when he saved her from Sasorie's wrath. Green and blue ribbons trailed from the butterfly and Toshiki tipped his hand so that it would tumble into her awaiting hands.  
  
Tanako looked up and smiled. "It's a hair tie." She stated simply, finding the humor in the fact that she had no need for it now. Toshiki laughed softly in agreement and went to take it back. Tanako closed her hands over the tiny treasure and held it to her chest. "No!,.... No I want to keep it."  
  
"But your hair-"  
  
"Will grow back." Tanako interrupted, looking down at the butterfly in her hand a moment more before hiding it in her gi just as Toshiki had. She looked up into Toshiki's smiling face. "Thank you" She whispered, finding that her voice would hardly work.  
  
"It's not much," Toshiki offered with his smile still on his face. "But at this moment, anything more would put both of us in danger. If they knew that we.... we... that we love each other; they would put a stop to these visits. They still think that I'm here only as your fellow brother in arms."  
  
Tanako nodded, her eyes darting up to lock onto his. "This is more than enough Toshiki, yes." She paused, as soft smile forming. "Though, there is something that I have been wanting for many years now that you could give me." She blushed lightly but Toshiki didn't catch it in the soft light of the lantern that was behind him.  
  
Toshiki jumped at the chance to give her anything she wished. "Nani Tanako? Anything." Toshiki was caught off guard as Tanako wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a simple kiss that brought flashing lights to his eyes. He let his mind go blank as he returned the kiss, wrapping both arms back around her and pulling her tightly against him once more. He let his lips leave her lips but only to trail burning kisses across her cheek and down her neck. He then opened his eyes to look at her, pulling away to catch the burning look that her eyes held.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, too afraid to talk, lest she ruin the moment. She felt her whole body being set ablaze and she tingled from her head to her toes.  
  
Toshiki shook his head, his own body screaming from the simple act that ended too soon. "No need to thank me Tanako, it was my pleasure."  
  
Karou knew that sleep was not going to come to her at all this night. Her mind was too alive with worry and fear. This was not going to work out and she knew it. Kenshin had yet to go into his room to sleep; Karou knew that his mind was going over the activities that will be going on in the morning. She wondered if he would leave without saying goodbye to her so he would not have to face a crying woman. She growled to herself and punched her blanket in frustration.  
  
Now that she thought about it, she didn't have to go with Kenshin and Sano. She could leave after them. If she hung back a little she could go at her own pace and not be too tired to fight when she got there. But how would she keep from getting lost? Karou thought about many things but an idea popped into her head so suddenly that she almost shouted. Karou climbed from her bedroll and grabbed all that she would need.  
  
Sliding the screen of her room as silently as she could, she took a peak out into the hall way. No one was out there; it was then that Karou could hear the distant voices of Kenshin and Sano as they went over their plans. Good, she thought, now she could keep track of where the two were. She stepped out of her room and went to Kenshin's room, silently siding the screen door open.  
  
Stepping into the dark room, Karou held up her lit candle till she caught sight of Tanako's shimmering black braid. She quickly went to were Kenshin had carefully tucked it and found the note that the gang leader had wrote. She picked it up and scanned the whole thing; it was not till she had reached the bottom did she find what she was looking for. Directions.  
  
They were simple and easy, made that way so that there would be no chance that Kenshin would not be able to find the hideout. She kneeled on the floor and brought out her own roll of paper and quickly began to copy down the easy directions. This way, she would know just were to go without having to follow Kenshin; for she knew that Kenshin would have caught her before she took seven steps after them. She kept one ear open to the sound of Kenshin and Sano's voice, just to make sure that she would not be caught.  
  
After carefully duplicating the directions she put the note right back where she found it and took up her candle again and slipped out of his room, shutting the door behind her. She then silently made her way back to her room. She hid the important paper in the kimono that she had planed to wear the next day and then she curled back into her bedroll. A smile found her lips, everything felt like it was going to be just fine. Now that she had a way of going along with them, she would make sure that nothing was going to happen to her Kenshin. She blew out the candle, yawned and fell right to sleep, her plains dancing in her mind before dreams took her.  
  
A/N gasp...Tanako and Toshiki kissed!! claps her hands and jumps up and down. And Karou!.. I knew that she was going to go, hmmm I wonder how all this will turn out. and I bet all of you are wondering that same thing as well. Well no worries. I plain to update again soon. Please review and tell me whatcha think. waves..thank you and bye!. 


	24. Karou leaves!

A/N 'ello everyone.. sorry I'm late you can kick me if you want to. Well anyway I hope you like this chapter.. it's a bit short .. sigh I need to stop making short chapters. Thank you to all my reviewers many hugs and candy will be passed around ok enough of me and on to the story!  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa x  
  
Karou woke the next morning with a feeling of dread. Kenshin would be leaving at any moment, if she wanted to say goodbye she would have to hurry and catch him. Jumping from her bedroll she flew into her kimono and ran a comb through her hair. It was the fastest she ever remembered getting ready. She found the small paper with the directions and tucked it carefully into the folds of her obi, that way she would always have it with her.  
  
"Alright Karou, no crying." She told herself as she stood in front of her screen door, preparing herself to face Kenshin. When she got her nerves under control she took a deep breath and stepped out of her room. She felt as though she was walking to see an execution. No Karou stop thinking that way you baka She scolded herself, and shoved the thoughts away and continued into the kitchen where she could hear Kenshin and Sano talking, almost as if they never went to sleep.  
  
"Good morning Missy." Sano called over his shoulder when he saw her walk in with nothing but a calm look on her face. He had to admit, he was impressed by the strong front she was putting up. He knew as well as everyone else about how she felt about Kenshin going off to a battle without her tagging along. But she knew better than to tag along anyway, that would only put them all in that much more danger.  
  
"Good morning Sano, Kenshin." She replied, she looked over at Kenshin to see that he was already prepared to leave, as was Sano. She took a seat at the table next to the teen and kept her eyes on her hands as Kenshin brought her breakfast to her.  
  
"Good morning Karou-dono." He said in his usual cheerful demeanor as he set the bowl down in front of her along with two chopsticks. "I hope you slept well last night." He added as he kneeled at the table next to her. Karou started picking at her food and ate a little, she wanted to play up the fact that she was not at all happy that she was being left behind. However, she knew that she was not going to be treated like Yahiko any longer, she was not a child. As soon as things calmed down, she too would slip out and help rescue Tanako.  
  
"Yes Kenshin, I did sleep well; though I had some horrible dreams last night." She said, adding a hint of fear in her voice. With her eyes still glued to her food, she did not catch the sad look that Kenshin gave her. She didn't want to see it; for truth was that she had no such dreams.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Karou, but don't worry, things will turn out all right in the end." He didn't know if that was for sure, but he had a feeling that at the end of all this, their lives would never be the same, but changed for the better.  
  
Karou nodded, "I know Kenshin, but I can't help but worry." No playing went into that, it was the truth. She would always worry. "About you, Sano, and Tanako; you're going right in the middle of a gang. In their home, there must be over a hundred of them...two hundred maybe!" Karou caught the look in Kenshin's eyes and knew that she was letting on more than she should, so she relaxed but kept the solemn tone and look. "So you can understand why I would be so worried."  
  
"Yes Karou I do understand, that I do." He whispered, moving around the table and drawing her into one final embrace. "Just have faith in me Karou."  
  
Tears burned in her eyes and she didn't want them to fall but she let them anyway. "I have the strongest faith in you Kenshin, and it will never leave." Her voice was shaky and threatened to crack.  
  
"That's all I really need Karou." He said simply.  
  
Sano looked at the two and felt very, very out of place and uncomfortable with the fact that he was sitting two feet away from them. He would have left them alone but they were already burning daylight. He cleared his throat. "Um, Kenshin.... It was about time we were leaving." He said softly, hoping that Karou wouldn't turn on him for interrupting their goodbye. Kenshin sighed and pulled away from Karou and stood up. Karou looked up at him with wide eyes and tears still trailing down her face.  
  
"You're going already?... So soon?... But Yahiko isn't even up yet. He'll be upset that he was not able to see you off." She said weakly, knowing that nothing would stall them now.  
  
"He'll understand, that he will." Kenshin said taking up the small traveling pack, full of water and food for the three day trip. "Besides I talked with him last night about everything and he knows how important this is and that we must be off as soon as we can." He added. Sano stood to join him and said his goodbyes to Missy before he grabbed his own pack and headed out the door. He was never really good with goodbyes and he knew that he should at least give the two lovebirds a few moments alone. Kenshin emerged from the kitchen a few moments later with the look of heartache showing on his face.  
  
Kenshin felt horrible for leaving Karou like this, knowing how much she worried for him and how much she wanted to help. However, there was no alternative, she had to stay. Kenshin touched his lips where Karou left a good luck kiss with such fiery passion that he regretted having to leave. They didn't turn around when Karou came out to watch them walk away; nor did they turn when Megumi joined her after just waking up herself. The two young women shared silent tears over the two as they faded in the distance, then vanishing all together as they turned a street corner.  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad eh Kenshin?" Sano said as they hurried to exit the city. "I mean she didn't even cry as much as I thought she would." He looked down at Kenshin but couldn't see what he was thinking for he had his bangs covering his face, only his voice betrayed him.  
  
"That she didn't, at least tears that we could not see." Was all he would allow his tormented voice to say and he fell into silence, the kind of silence that was final. Sano knew not to talk to Kenshin for a few hours, by then he would be back to normal and have his mind totally on his mission.  
  
Karou knew better than to wait around for the right amount of time to pass before she too would leave. If she sat around and did nothing then the time would crawl by slower than she could stand. So she kept herself busy, doing chores and helping Megumi out with the patients as best she could. She was careful not to wear herself out, or Kenshin would be right about her not having the strength to make the three day trip and then fight. Yahiko woke and as Karou had thought, was upset that he had allowed himself to sleep in and miss Kenshin and Sano. But the boy understood and got right to his training to keep his mind off the dangers that his friends where walking into.  
  
Three hours had past and Karou was dying to get on her way, but three hours was not enough of a head start; she wouldn't want to get too close to the pair and then be discovered. So she changed into her training gi and joined Yahiko, warming herself up to the battle that was to come. Yahiko noticed the intensity in which Karou was practicing, and the new moves that he had never seen her do before, but he shrugged it off, knowing that she must be a hundred times more upset than he and was only venting, girls, bah. He would never understand how they thought.  
  
After another hour had past Karou stopped her practicing and made her way back to the dojo and into her room. There she changed into a fresh gi and got ready for the few days of travel. She fished the directions out of her obi, took a look at the first few lines and tucked it into her gi. With her wooden sword strapped to her back she suddenly got an idea. She should take a few of Tanako's weapons, this way, when they reach her, she would not be completely unarmed. Kenshin kept Tanako's daggers in his room after they had found them outside when she was taken.  
  
Karou quickly and silently slipped into Kenshin room and found them resting quietly in a small pile near the window. Karou picked a tanto, found the sheath that went with it and tucked it away. She them grabbed a pocket containing four throwing daggers and tucked that away as well.  
  
Now for the hard part; she had to make her way into the kitchen to gather supplies and do all this without being spotted by Yahiko or Miss Megumi or anyone else. She slipped back in her room to grab her traveling pack, which she already had water in from the night before, and slipped back out and into the kitchen. She gathered a little more than she thought she would need because, well they would have to make the journey home and who knew if this gang hideout had anything that they could use.  
  
With her traveling bag riding high on her back, she edged up to the door of the dojo. She looked around the door to see Yahiko still practicing near the side of the house. If she left now she would surely be spotted by the boy. So she waited, hopping that Yahiko would get tired and go into the kitchen, she also hoped that Megumi would not spot her standing by the doorway. Time seem to inch by, precious time that she needed. The fifth hour was fast approaching and Karou growled softly, she was thinking of tossing a rock out there to distract the boy, but knowing her, she would end up aiming for his head hopping to knock him out.  
  
She didn't have to do anything, for finally Yahiko grew tired and trudged off and headed right for the kitchen to get his afternoon snack just as she had hopped he would. As soon at the boy was gone and she was sure no one could see her, Karou bolted and headed right for the dojo gates, it was now or never. Shutting the gates behind her as quietly as she could, she ran down the street Kenshin and Sano took five hours earlier and didn't stop till she was out of sight of the dojo.  
  
Karou shifted the pack on her back and paused to catch her breath. This was it, she was really doing this. Even after Kenshin had all but begged her not to, she was heading out to fight along side them and rescue Tanako. She never made such a journey alone, she always had at least Yahiko by her side. There was many dangers out there, people she could run into, what if she got hurt halfway there? But there was nothing she could do, she was wasting time standing there thinking the whole thing over. If she thought about it too much she might end up frightening herself and she would turn right back around and go back to the dojo and she would never forgive herself if she did.  
  
So with all fears shoved to the back of her mind she headed off, remembering the first few lines of directions so she knew just where to go until she hit the forest. Yet as she walked at a fast pace, she couldn't help but have one fear work its way back into her mind. The same fear that had bothered her for the past five hours, what would Kenshin do when he found out that she had followed? She never did make a promise but Kenshin trusted her, she would hate to lose that trust but she would get it back in time if she had to; this was something that just had to be done.  
  
Gah! So Karou did it, she's going after them. Poor girl, if she only knew what awaited her. Mwahaha.... Ok next chapter will be much better and hopefully be much longer. And please don't forget to tell me what you want to see happen, I love trying to work them into the story... x 


	25. One Day Left

A/N Hi guys! waves Did everyone have a good fourth of July? well I know I had a fair one grins.. Shout out to Frances, waves a flashes a peace sign I have a strange feeling I should say hi. Hmmm perhaps you'll be reading this. Anyway I just heard you're back home in America and I hope to see you soon.   
  
I want to thank all my reviewers out there, I love your ideas and I will be working them into the story, so don't think that they are not being put into good use. . Ok enough of me and now... the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own many of the characters in this story...  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa x  
  
Kenshin paused and placed a hand on the trunk of a tree; Sano paused as well and turned around to watch Kenshin. They had been traveling for a day and a half and Kenshin paused every few hours, just standing there. When asked what it was Kenshin just shook his head and they continued on.  
  
"What is it now Kenshin?" Sano asked in a sigh as he shoved his hands in his pockets, He was not really expecting an answer but was surprised to see Kenshin look up at him and speak.  
  
"Something is bothering me Sano." He said softly, his purple eyes showing just how disturbed he was. Sano perked up, this was the first time Kenshin had really talked that day.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it is Kenshin?" Sano rubbed the back of his head and looked around, there was nothing around and they had not seen a living soul for a whole day.  
  
"I haven't figured it out just yet Sano." Kenshin replied, looking behind him, all his senses were on alert.  
  
"Hey come on Kenshin, you shouldn't be worrying so much. You should keep you mind on the battle that is coming up, I don't know about you but I don't think that the Onozawa are going to give Tanako up so easily." Sano punched one hand in the palm of his other hand. "You need to be ready and keep you mind on your goal." Kenshin sighed.  
  
"You're right Sano, that you are. Perhaps I'm only worried for Tanako- dono." Kenshin offered as he continued behind Sano.  
  
"Hehe, right, Tanako," Sano laughed as he turned and followed the animal trail running through the forest; the tail had seen some activity, and not just by animals. "I think you're worried about Missy. That she may be following us or something." Sano was only kidding around but Kenshin gasped silently and paused yet again. Sano turned. "Hey Kenshin, I was only kidding, you can't think that she's really following us. We would have heard her by now, and I know you would have known in a moment that she was close right?"  
  
He was right; if Karou was anywhere close he would have been able to sense her, that he would. However, that nagging feeling in the back of his mind was not going to go away that easily. But he shoved it away as best he could and started walking again, he had to stop pausing and wondering; they had a time limit, and if Tanako was harmed because he allowed himself to be distracted he would never forgive himself.  
  
Karou all but collapse on the ground, leaning her back up against a tree. She was worn out, if she didn't take her time she was going to exhaust herself again. She had pushed herself that first day, walking well into the night before she thought it was best that she stop and get some rest or else she would end up wandering off the path. She woke the next morning, had a little to eat and got right back to the journey. She had followed the directions exactly, plus Sano was a messy eater and apple cores and such were tossed about on the trail. And it didn't take long to find the softly worn down animal trail that the gang members mentioned. No doubt they used an animal trail to hide their own trails.  
  
She had followed the trail for hours now and had not seen any sign of Kenshin and Sano. Just the apple cores and footprints ever so often gave them away. She did not know this but she had gained an hour on the pair and was now only four hours behind them. But she was too tired to carry on, she needed to rest.  
  
"Well it's not as bad as I thought it would be." Karou said to herself as she took a small drink of water and hunted around her pack for her own apple. She was almost halfway there; she could do this, she had faith in herself. "And I have faith in you Kenshin." She added as she wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead and took a bite from her apple.  
  
Toshiki kneeled down in front of his Master and bowed in respect. "You called for me Master Sasorie?" He had spent most of the morning warming up with the other members, all in preparation for the Battousai's arrival. He was almost done when he received word that the Master wished to see him.  
  
"Yes Toshiki my boy," Sasorie looked up from the small pile of papers in front of him. "How is the practice going?"  
  
"Well enough Master, the men are as ready as they will ever be." Toshiki answered. Sasorie nodded.  
  
"Very good, and how is our prisoner?"  
  
"Well enough Sir, considering. I cheeked on her this morning." He replied with ease, truthfully there was a storm in his heart. He was torn in two by the girl he loved and his loyalty to his Master. He had chosen, he wanted the girl, and he was going to do anything to make sure she lived through this. The second to last day was coming to a close and the Battousai had one more day. If he came or not, Tanako was not going to be harmed, he was going to see to that. "Is that all you wanted to know Master?" Toshiki prepared to leave but Sasorie was not finished with him.  
  
"No Toshiki, I have one more task for you before our battle." The Master reached behind him and picked up a small bag and placed it in front of Toshiki. When Toshiki opened the bag he saw two sake bottles. He looked back up at his Master with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What do you wish for me to do with these Master?" He then watched as Sasorie took up a small sake cup from the table in which the papers were resting on and he handed it to Toshiki.  
  
"Have Tanako drink both of those." He stated with a knowing grin. Toshiki was taken aback and still was confused.  
  
"Sir? Tanako is not a drinker; I've never seen her try anything with alcohol in it." Toshiki knew that Tanako despised drinking; she had always said that all it did was give men false courage while dimming their skills. Meaning a good way to be killed in a fight.  
  
"I know this my boy; that is why I want you to make sure she drinks all of that. There is going to be many things going on at once tomorrow, and I know that Tanako will not be watched over at every moment. If she is drunk I highly doubt that she will be able to do anything if she was able to escape or get her hands on a weapon. She will be too impaired to help even herself, much less her demon friend. Do you understand Toshiki?"  
  
"Yes Sasorie-san, I understand completely. I will go to her in the morning and make sure she drank every drop by afternoon." And with that he bowed and made ready to be excused, his mind already churning up ideas on how to make the Master believe she had the sake, for, there was no way he was going to do as he asked.  
  
"Very good, I'm glad to see that your years of friendship with her have not muddled your thoughts. You are excused, go finish your practice." He bowed back and watched as the younger man got to his feet, picked up the bag and placed the drinking cup in it and bowed one last time before turning and leaving.  
  
Karou woke with a start, and she gazed around at her surroundings. She was confused for a moment at the sight of the dark forest around her and it took her a moment to remember what she was doing. She gasped when she remembered.  
  
"I must have fallen asleep!" she said to herself and looked down at the half eaten apple in her hand. She tossed the fruit away and climbed to her feet. It was well into the night and Karou had fallen hours more behind Kenshin and Sano and she knew it too. "No! I need to catch up, or by the time I find them they could already be well into battle and I'll have no way of really helping them." She scrambled to gather her pack together and strap her bokken on her back once again and she hurried off into the forest. The moon gave enough light for her to see the animal trail, even though the thick canopy of leaves overhead blocked out most of the light, she only needed enough to make sure she was going in the right direction. She stayed as quiet as she could for perhaps Sano and Kenshin also decided to sit and rest for the night, it would not be smart for her to suddenly stumble upon them. So she went slow but steady into the night.  
  
The hours flew by as did the miles, it was now early morning but Karou refused to take a rest. She did not stop until she reached the two thirds marker, which was a small bridge over a large stream that she had to cross. She thought she had better stop here or else she very well might stumble upon Kenshin and Sano. As tired as she was, she couldn't bring herself to get any sleep. The nap that evening had fueled her for this all night walk, but now she was all out of steam. She took a drink from the stream and found that the water was ice cold, just touching it with her hands jolted her awake. This gave her an idea, not a very smart idea but one that would have to happen if she was to keep her wits about her.  
  
She striped from her gi and tied her hair up on her head; it would not be good for her to get her hair wet, even though it was summer. The first step in the water was easy, but as she waded into deeper water and the water snaked higher and higher up her bare skin it became hard work for her to take the next step. By the time she reached the deepest part of the stream, the water just reached her hips and she was as wide awake as she could be. However, she wanted to be sure and she dipped down until the water hit her chin and with a soft yelp at the icy bite she stood up and scurried from the water. She treaded carefully on the smooth river stones and pebbles until she reached the bank. Even the warm breeze could not warm her; but that was not a problem for her, the longer she stayed cold, the more awake she would be. So she stood there shivering, with goose bumps covering her damp skin.  
  
After air drying, she got back into her gi and took up her bokken at took a few slashes at an imaginary attacker. She did everything she could to keep her mind and body awake and ready. She tried to picture the battle in her mind; the many gang members and Kenshin, Sano and Tanako right in the middle of them. Who would she go for first? The one in front of her... or just attack randomly to give the others the distraction they would need to attack as well. She felt for Tanako's daggers to make sure they were where she left them. She took them out of her gi and looked at them in there pockets, the metal handles shimmered in the moonlight. What if it came down to her having to use these weapons? He was to give them to Tanako, but if she had too, she would use them herself. What would Kenshin say if he found out?...Or worse saw her use them. She would have to make sure that she didn't kill the person she was using them on, or perhaps Kenshin would never forgive her for staining her hands in blood.  
  
She shivered at the thought and slipped the daggers back under her gi and got back to her practice. She trained for at least an hour and she became hot and sweaty all over again. So once more she striped off her gi and took a fast dip in the cold stream. By the time she was once again dry and dressed the morning light was showing up through the forest of leaves. She had a fast breakfast and then slowly crossed the bridge continued in the way the directions told her to. She was now back to being four hours behind Kenshin and Sano.  
  
Toshiki knew that he was not to bring Tanako any food for the day, this way the sake would take a stronger hold on her body. But he was not going to give her the alcohol so why shouldn't he bring her food? He grinned to himself as he slipped a rice ball and a few fruits in the bag along with the sake. It was early morning, the sun was starting the climb the sky, if he was not so sure of himself, Toshiki might have been fighting back tears on this last day of Tanako's life. However, he knew that she was not going to die, even if her friend did not show up. Anyway he wouldn't show his fear in front of her, he had to be strong, for her.  
  
Toshiki let himself into the holding cell and was almost tackled to the ground. He found Tanako hugging the life from him before he even had a chance to shut the door behind him. Toshiki ended up having to kick the door shut and he set the bag down before he tried to pry the young woman off him, but after a moment his struggles stopped and he wrapped his arms around her in return.  
  
"Today is the day." Tanako said, all in all she thought she was taking her last hours on earth pretty well. But she couldn't bear the thought of being separated from Toshiki; he made her want to live, his love made her fear death.  
  
"Yes it is." Toshiki agree gently as Tanako slowly relaxed her grip and stepped away, blushing in apology. "I have something for you." He added as he kneeled down and took the bag in hand. Tanako followed. "Sasorie wanted me to give you this." He said as he pulled the two sake bottles from the bag.  
  
"What?!" Tanako laughed, "So he wants to get me drunk, just to be on the safe side eh?"  
  
Toshiki raised an eyebrow. "Yes, exactly. How do you do that?" The girl only smiled back at him and out of habit tried to tuck her hair behind her ears but they fell back into place. "Anyway, there will be no drinking for you today Tanako-chan." He smirked as he uncorked the bottle and dumped to contents through the inch gap in the floor boards. He set the empty bottle next to the untouched one. He then reached back in the bag and handed her the rice ball and the fruit that he had snuck in. "This is much better for you anyway."  
  
"Aw Toshiki, you're no fun." She thanked him anyway and gladly ate up the rice ball and the fruit that he brought her. Afterwards, they fell into a silence, not an uncomfortable one, but one Tanako thought they should use. "So... Do we have a plan?"  
  
"I wish we did dear Tanako." Toshiki sighed. "There is not much we can do to prepare for this; even I don't have any idea what Sasorie is planning." Toshiki fell silent and then asked the question that had been bugging him for some time. "Are you sure Mr. Himura will do all he can to help you?"  
  
"Of course he will." Tanako replied. "He almost lives by the rule of protection." She tipped her head to the side to give her love a quizzical look, wondering what was going on inside of his head.  
  
"Good," He replied sternly "Even I know that I can't keep a eye out for you at all times, so I'll be glad to know that you will be taken care of-" Toshiki was cut off suddenly as the girl launched herself at him and knocked him to the ground and pined him there, sitting on him like a rather large cat.  
  
"What the Hell is that suppose to mean!?" Tanako shrieked. "I can take care of myself thank you very much. I don't need you men to look out of me all the time. Who was the one who beat you last time we had a spar?"  
  
Toshiki looked up at the burning green eyes of the girl holding him down and struggled to hold back a laugh. "As I recall, that spar was hardly fair." He said calmly, remembering the fight like it was yesterday.  
  
"FAIR?!?!!" Tanako grabbed Toshiki by the front of his gi and lifted him a bit from the ground. The smile on his face only grew brighter.  
  
"You wouldn't hold still, you fight like a ninja, always trying to escape, never standing and fighting." He knew he hit a soft spot, and he almost heard the snap of her will breaking.  
  
"You slapped me five times in the butt with the flat of your sword you BAKA!!" She gave him a fierce shake by his gi.  
  
"You were moving to slow."  
  
"First I was moving too fast... then too slow?!"  
  
"Hai" he said simply. Tanako scoffed and let him go suddenly; he fell back to the ground with a thud. She climbed off him and sat back against the wooden pillar in the middle of the room, glaring at Toshiki. He, on the other hand, roared with laughter.  
  
"Shut up Toshiki, I swear." Her glare grew even more heated. "I don't know how I could love such a... such a." She struggled to find a word mean enough, nasty enough, harsh enough to slap the smile from his face. Meanwhile Toshiki got up from the floor and kneeled down next to her, his smile changing ever so slightly and Tanako suddenly couldn't find any words strong enough. "Such a ..... mean....person. You, big.... meanie." Toshiki only chuckled deep in his chest and leaned forward to hush her words with a kiss. He stopped the kiss and soon as he felt her relax and go off guard.  
  
"That's why you love me Tanako-chan....Cause I cam make you speechless." He whispered against her lips before pulling away to gaze into her eyes, which were now even more heated, but for other reasons.  
  
Tanako didn't want to lose, she hated losing. And no way would she let herself lose to him. Yet she had nothing left, no more anger to spur her on. So she only smiled and caught Toshiki by his gi once again and caught him in a kiss that rivaled his. Toshiki was caught off guard by the kiss and couldn't hold back the half moan half sigh that escaped him. Satisfied that she had one up on her best friend and only love, she broke the kiss, or tried to. Toshiki had snaked his arm around her and now held her tightly to him and he refused to let her back away.  
  
Tanako still didn't want to lose this very strange fight; so she wrapped her arms tightly around his lean frame and pulled him tighter against her. His strong body was like a wall to her soft female body, he was unyielding, yet she felt his shaking. The kiss they were sharing became something completely different. It had grown in force, almost as if they were feeding off each others passion. She could hear him moaning deep in his chest and was stunned to hear soft desperate whimpers coming from herself. The stress and the fear of the day had worn down on both of them and now all they wanted... all they needed was each other.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and the couple was ripped away from their self made heaven and the kiss broke. The two looked up at the person who had caught them and fear lanced through them, pinning them together so that their embrace could not have ended if they wanted it to. Standing before them, looking down at them... was Master Sasorie.  
  
A/N...... one word..... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH they are caught!!!! What now? What now?!?!? runs around in a circle and panics ok ok..lets think logically now.. yeah I know... big cliffy. Mwhahaha couldn't help it. So, they got caught (almost) with their pants down and by the master no less. So tell me what you thought of the chapter and of this sticky situation that they have found themselves in. And what of Karou?... what would happen if she took up Tanako's daggers and used them?.. ... can't wait to hear from you. x 


	26. GAH!

A/N Hi guys.. waves ... Well here is the much wanted next chapter, got a few screams from the last one.. ... Thank you R.C.. I can't believe you like this story so much.. blushes lightly Oh and Unicornfan.... Hehe I knew I had the name wrong.. but by the time I already noticed it.. it was well into the story and no one seemed to mind it very much and Thank you for the review, I'm glad you love the story so. Gah!! I can't believe that Vash showed up in your review Shadowgirl .. ok ok ok... no killies.. see..I'm working on it right now.. hehe...And as always.. hello to Satou- chan, Brittanie Love, Koishii sweet, and Kenshin's Girl and all other reviewers.. me love you all.. ok enough of that and on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own RK  
  
Devotion  
  
By  
  
Melissa x  
  
The couple thought for sure they were caught, but Sasorie didn't look shocked at all. He stepped further into the room and looked down at the confused faces of the two and the empty bottle of sake sitting on the ground with the unopened one. He looked back at the two gang members that came with him as they also stepped in the room and all three started laughing.  
  
"Who would have thought that Tanto was such a happy drunk?" He shouted through his laughter. The others joined him, for they had never seen the stoic young woman in the arms of another... and Toshiki no less... he was like her brother.  
  
It was then that Tanako and Toshiki realized that they all must think she was drunk and gotten all flirty with Toshiki, who had to stay around and make sure she drank everything, and thus, was her target. Tanako played up the part of the too happy drunk and leaned heavily on Toshiki, even though she was kneeling. Toshiki struggled a bit to keep a good grip on the wobbling girl as he chuckled and looked up at his Master.  
  
"Yes Sasorie-san, seems that very little was needed to totally render her useless. Her mind has gone to other places besides the thought of her own death." Toshiki said, letting his voice sound slightly annoyed at Tanako's petting, for the girl was indeed running her hands through his untied hair. Sasorie laughed again and kneeled down along with them. He picked up the overturned cup that was lying next to the bottles and took up the untouched bottle, opened it and pored the sake in the cup and held it out to Tanako.  
  
Tanako froze; he wanted her to drink and she knew that if she didn't that there last moment charade would crumble. So without really thinking she gave her ex leader a goofy grin and took the cup from him, wobbling just a little and tossed the drink down in one fast swallow, trying to not let it touch her tongue. She tried to keep the relaxed smile on her face as she handed Sasorie back the cup, but she almost started coughing but she was able to hold it back. She felt Toshiki tighten his grip on her, and she saw that he was surprised that she had drunk the clear liquid. She wanted to know what was so surprising that she had stooped to save their lives.  
  
"What?!" She asked a bit too loud and she winced, thinking that she had ruined it all. This however confirmed to Sasorie that she was indeed a few drinks away from being dead drunk.  
  
"You did well Toshiki my boy, I'll leave you two to finish up. Don't let her go too wild on you now Toshiki." He laughed at this last part as he poured her another dink and handed it to her before getting to his feet. Tanako was going to wait till Sasorie left to toss the cup away but he turned and waited for her. So she had no choice but to toss the sake down her throat once again and both Tanako and Toshiki gave the leader a small bow, well, they did there best to bow, for they were still tangled up in each others arms. The Leader chuckled again and turned to leave, with the other two gang member following.  
  
The couple both sighed at the same time; that was much to close for comfort. They struggled a bit to untangle themselves from each others arms and sit separately. Toshiki looked at her and a small grin showed itself on his face. The grin grew until it was a full smile and chuckles soon followed. Tanako glared, she didn't think any of this was funny at all, and now she was already feeling the effects of the two small drinks of sake.  
  
"What's so funny Toshiki-san eh?" She growled, crossing her arms and sitting against the wooden pillar, her legs crossed.  
  
Toshiki was able to stop his chuckles long enough to speak. "Nothing Tanako-chan, just...relieved" He promptly tipped the sake bottle over to rid it of the rest of its contents.  
  
Kenshin and Sano paused as they came out of the forest line and stepped into an open grassy meadow. There was only three hours of daylight left but they didn't need it to search for the gang. For just as soon as they stepped out of the cover of the forest a young boy jumped from his look out point and dashed off across the gentle hill of the meadow, to alert the village no doubt and they made no effort to stop the boy.  
  
"So Kenshin..." Sano looked down at the all too serious face of the ex- samurai as he scanned the area. "You gotta plan?" The two started off across the worn down grass of the training fields. Kenshin with his eyes up and alert, Sano with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"To find Tanako and get her out of there safely." Kenshin's voice was flat but convincing.  
  
"That's it?!?!?!" What about the dozens of gang members that will be going after us?" Sano wanted to get in, and get out; and if he had to punch a few dozen men to do so then so be it, he just might like it.  
  
"We want things to go as peacefully as possible Sano. Last thing we want is a fight, we could lose track of Tanako." Kenshin scolded gently.  
  
"But what if we already have her Kenshin, can I beat up some no good gang members then?"  
  
Kenshin sighed and shook his head; Sano would be Sano it seemed. Yet he was still glad to have his friend by his side. "Alright Sano, but only after we have her...and only if they persist in fighting us."  
  
"Hehe, good." Sano cracked his knuckles and grinned, this was going to be one of the best fights, an all out brawl.  
  
By the time the two reached the edge of the training fields a group of gang members where already assembled and the outskirts of the village to "Greet" them. Kenshin also knew that he would be a fool to think that they were not surrounded by gang members in the forest behind them.   
  
A warning cry sounded and Toshiki jumped up just as the door flew open and a fellow high ranking member rushed in.  
  
"Toshiki, he's here... the Battousai is here, and he brought a friend with him!" And with that said he turned on his heal and dashed to meet the visitor, his hand already on the hilt of his katana.  
  
Tanako jumped up and looked out the door to catch sight of Kenshin and Sano in the distance, walking ever cautiously into the village. "It's Kenshin!" She cried, stumbling a bit as the room tipped. She cursed the sake she had to drink, two cups and already she was feeling as if she was going to fall off the Earth. "And he brought Sano with him!"  
  
Toshiki's heart leapt when he saw the demon, knowing now that Tanako's chances of living through this had greatly increased. Yet he couldn't help feeling the pains of jealousy, but he shook them away. As long as Tanako got out of this safely, he would be happy.  
  
"So...do you have a plan?" Tanako asked. Toshiki looked down at her and pushed her further into the room, pressing her against the wooden pillar with one hand.  
  
"To get you out of here alive." He replied.  
  
"What!! Is that all you have planed?!" She shrieked back.  
  
"I never really thought this far ahead Tanako-chan; I need to see how things turn out before I can really try to get you out of here. Until then, I want you to stay here... no doubt you will be guarded so if you try to escape, it could ruin everything."  
  
"STAY HERE!!?!?"  
  
"Yes! You must stay here, don't follow me, it will be much too dangerous." Toshiki demanded one last time before placing a brief but passion filled kiss on her lips before darting away. Shutting out the noise the newcomers had created in the village.  
  
"Grrrrrr," Tanako's hands itched for her daggers and her mind screamed for a fight. She was not the woman who needs to be rescued........ Ok perhaps she was, but she hated feeling that way.  
  
Toshiki stepped up to the front of the gathering and stood next to Sasorie; demands were already being made and Toshiki stood silently, glaring at the red-haired demon before him. Yet he felt the edge of fear, just by looking at Kenshin.. and he knew that he struck fear in the hearts of all the men around him, even Master Sasorie was feeling the sharp cold point of fear. The Battousai's very aura seemed to chill their very bones.  
  
"Why have you brought another, Battousai!?" Sasorie shouted across to Kenshin, indicating to Sano, who stood there as if he walked into these things every day. He had his hands in his pockets but the Leader saw his eyes darting about, forming a plan and knew he had better keep an eye on the tall skinny young man. "Is it because you doubt your abilities to defeat us and free your lovely friend?!" Many jeers and snickers sounded from the masses of fighters gathering ever closer to them.  
  
Kenshin knew that he was supposed to have come alone, and he did doubt his abilities against so many and he would not risk the life of his friend on account of his pride. Yet he knew that it would be stupid to expose this.  
  
"I have no doubt that I will defeat you and your gang and return Tanako home!" Kenshin shouted over the chuckling that was still going on. "But I do doubt your word, I want to make sure that Tanako gets home safely, my friend here will make sure that you will keep your word!"  
  
Karou froze as she heard shouting, she was at the edge of the forest and the trees were thinning out. She had made better time than she though and was a bit surprised that she had caught up to Kenshin and Sano. She could see that there was small field between the forest and the village and that Kenshin and Sano were right at the edge of the village. She also saw gang members hiding behind the trees that surrounded the field; in fact there was a young man standing not five yards from her, crouched down low against the tree. They were going to wait until the battle started then attack Kenshin and Sano from behind.  
  
Here was her chance, her chance to help out. Karou was afraid, yet she would not let that fear take over. She silently slid her traveling pack off and dropped it on the ground. She took up her bokken and felt her gi for the tantos and kunai. She still had them tucked away, and the first chance she got she would hand them over to their owners to be used properly.  
  
She peeked around the tree that she was hiding behind and looked around. The young gang member had his sword already in hand, the light from the dying sun flicked off the metal. He was the furthest one out, no one would be able to hear her attack if all went well. Turning back around, she places her back against the tree and said a fast prayer before darting out from behind the tree and used an over head swing to knock the gang member over the top of the head. To poor man didn't even see nor hear what hit him, for he fell silently to the ground, dropping his sword and falling instantly unconscious.  
  
Karou looked around to see that the other gang members had not stirred from their places in hiding. She had not made a single sound during her attack, they were all concentrating on the shouting going on between the Battousai and their Leader; just waiting for the signal for them to run into the fight and ambush the two. Karou gathered her nerves and steadied her shaking hands. That was one down, there was well over a few dozen left to go. So she spotted her next target and slinked back behind the trees to catch him from behind.   
  
Sasorie eyed Kenshin suspiciously, the red-hared demon had his attention on something else. He saw his hand twitch and reach for the hilt of his katana, but he paused in mid reach and relaxed again, his cold eyes moving back to catch the Leader's eyes yet again, his arms relaxing at his sides.  
  
"I have come." Kenshin shouted out at him. "Now you keep your side of the bargain and let Tanako go home and swear that you will let her live out her life in peace!"  
  
"I'm true to my word Battousai!" Sasorie shouted. "But first we want to see a taste of your infamous Hiten Mitsurugi style." The younger one by his side scoffed.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you want to see Kenshin's style buddy." Sano said with a lazy grin on his face. He took his hand from his pocket, looked at his nails for a moment before making a fist and returning his hand to his pocket, looking down at his friend. Kenshin looked up at Sano and flicked his eyes to the forest behind them and whispered so that the others around them would not hear.  
  
"Sano, there's something going on in the forest, I keep feeling bursts of energy, a fighters spirit. There's someone out there but I don't know who it is just yet."  
  
"Perhaps it's Tanako." Sano whispered back.  
  
"I already thought about that, this spirit seems different, close... but off by a little. This person is using a different fighting technique." Kenshin felt that he should know who this person was that was attacking the gang that he knew was in the forest, but for some reason he felt as though he had never knew the person. Something was going and he did not like it at all.  
  
A/N.......Hmmmmm.. stretches from sitting in the school chair for too long. boy that last two pages took forever to do ... I hope the next chapter is as hard. Anyway..... Gah.. so Kenshin knows that something fishy is going on in the forest behind them. Hehe And Karou is weeding out the backup, wow... I hope she stays silent.. there is a lot of them back there and if one hears her... it's all over.  
  
Next Chapter... we get the see the gang attack... and find out if Tanako listens to Toshiki and stays where she's at. We also get to see Karou kick butt....... can't wait for your reviews.. waves x 


	27. Ohno!

A/N.. Hi guys... yeah I know this chapter is late, but that's not my fault.. hehe See the college closed to get ready for fall classes so I had no way of updating. But now it is open so I'm updateing...:P

Ok enough of that and on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin... Drat.

Devotion

by

Melissa x

Karou had worked her way through twelve men, all knocked unconscious, all without a single sound and all of them were not going to wake up for many hours. She was gaining more and more confidence in herself with each one. She was sneaking up on lucky number thirteen when silence filled the air and the sound of dozens of swords being drawn replaced the shouting. Karou froze at the sound and swung around to look out of the forest to see that the gang had their swords out and ready. Kenshin had his sakabattou out as well.

"I don't wish to fight you!" Kenshin shouted grabbing Sano with his free hand. "Sano," He said softly, keeping his eyes trained on the now armed gang in front of him. "Don't get into this fight, fall back and search for Tanako alright."

"Alright Kenshin, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to, and I'm sure you don't ether." Sano took a few steps away from Kenshin, to dart away the first chance he got, also.. to stay safe, for when Kenshin got started, no one wants to be in his path.

"Go test him boys!" Sasorie suddenly shouted and all at once a wave of men and swords lunged out at Kenshin.

"Now Sano!" Kenshin shouted as he raised his sword to give enough distraction needed for Sano to disappear. "Do-ryu-sen!" he shouted as he struck the ground as hard and as fast as he dared, sending a wave of dust and rocks toward the first line of attackers. Sano instantly vanished in the confusion as the second wave of men shoved past the blinded men. Kenshin dodged many of their attacks, moving much too fast for many of them. There was a few that had the skill and speed enough to keep up with him. After a moment, unconscious bodies dropped from the confusing blurs. The slower gang members one by one were being taken out by Kenshin's reverse blade sword. Then two at a time...then three at a time where dropping. Soon the weaker, slower ones where weeded out of the waves of attackers, leaving only the best of the best.

Karou paused after knocking another man out of the fight. She had just heard Kenshin call out an attack, had the battle started? Without thinking, she made her way closer to the edge of the forest, making sure to keep a tree between her and open space, she crouched down next to the tree, lest she be spotted. Already there was a pile of unconscious men around Kenshin, so many in fact that he had to retreat back in order to move without stepping on any of them. Even with the dozens on the ground, the gang kept coming; for each one that Kenshin defeated, there where five more to take his place. Karou could see the leader standing there, smug as could be. He was surrounded by his gang, all eager to jump in and have a chance to fight the legendary Battousai.

Kenshin was getting tired, even if the men posed no threat to him, there was just too many. Karou stood up to get a better look and she could see that Kenshin was struggling for breath. Less winded men, even men who had not yet swung their swords where pressing in and Kenshin was slowly being worn down. Karou griped her bokken tightly, oh how she wanted to jump in there and help him. She could take most of those men and she could be of more help than hiding back here in the forest. More and more men joined in the wait for battle. That must have been the leader's plan all along. Beat Kenshin by numbers. Karou wanted to shout a warning to her beloved Kenshin, but she knew that if she had thought of this, Kenshin had thought of it long ago, and shouting out would only distract him and get her caught. Little did she know.....she was already caught.

Sanosuke would have given up meals for the rest of the week for his Zanbattou right at this moment. There where so many gang members surrounding him that one good swing from his Zanbattou would have taken them all out. Sano had darted far into the village but a woman of the gang had spotted him and alerted the others. Now men came out of nowhere with swords draw and aimed right at him. He thought perhaps his Futae no Kiwami may just do the trick of getting rid of them. He cracked his knuckles and grinned at the thought of what this would look like when he finished. Finally he was going to get into the fight. A few of the men paused at the sound of the cracks and wondered what the young man was up to.

They didn't have to wonder for long.

Tanako paced back and forth in the small room. Sounds of the battle were filtering in and made the girl even more anxious to get out there. Grrr if only Toshiki had not asked her to stay, she would be out there the second he left. She was going to anyway, for when was the last time she ever listened to him? Bad thing was, just after Toshiki left, two armed guards were posted at the door. She could slip by if she wanted to, but the sake she drank had slowed her down just enough that she might catch a sword in the legs again.

Suddenly she head a shout go out about another intruder in the village. Tanako darted up to the door and pressed her ear against it. She couldn't tell for sure but it sounding like the guards at her Door had left, but she couldn't be sure. She waited for a few more moment ans still heard nothing. her pacients was wearing thin. She wanted to be out there in the battle!!.. she was not as helpless as Toshiki said she was damn it.. she fought along side him many times with no trouble. Suddenly there was loud shouts and then suddenly silence. Tanako couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out and join in the battle and help her friends. She backed away from the door and ran to the other side of the room; she thought that perhaps one of her good kicks would bring the door down.

Well it was now or never; so Tanako took a deep breath and sprinted over to the door but before she could jump and aim a kick, the wooden door exploded into tiny splinters.Tanako was so surprised that she skidded to a stop and fell back, landing hard on her butt. She was exposed and without a weapon. But before she could jump back to her feet to attack whoever it was that shattered the door, she saw a hand reach down and help her up.

" Sano!" She never thought she would be so happy to see the teenager. She showed her happiness by punching him in the arm. " What the Hell was that!?!!" she indicated with a wave of her hand to where to door use to be but now lay in splinters all over the room.

"Whoa, nice to see you too Tanako, and you are very welcomed about me busting the door in to get you out it was no trouble." Sano growled as he took her by the arm and half dragged her out of the small building. Tanako jerked her arm out of his grasp as they set foot on the ground outside.

" Thank you Sano.. Gezz, I was going to say it, I was just surprised." She finally looked around here and saw a dozen or more gang member littering the ground around them.

" You sure did take your time." Sano grumbled as he took her by the arm and pulled her out of the open, last thing he wanted was for her to be spotted. Tanako jerked out of his grasp and glanced around quickly before following Sano behind the trees of the nearby forest. She looked for her Love.. Toshiki was no where to be seen among the unfortunate that stood up against Sano.. yet when she was close enough to see the mound of twitching bodies that Kenshin was leaving in his wake. She was surprised to see Toshiki standing calm as day next to his leader.

"What's he doing just standing there?" She hissed in a soft whisper to herself as she crouched down low behind a tree, Sano standing behind a nearby tree as well. " Why does he not strike Sasorie down and be done with this whole thing?"

"Perhaps his honor is too strong for him to turn against his own leader." Sano offered, even though she was talking to herself. "Or perhaps he fears his sword is not as good as the all mighty leader." Tanako glared at him. How dare the teen speak of Toshiki like he knew him. Then again, Kenshin would have told him all he could about the gang in preparation, and so talked of Toshiki.. perhaps to make sure to spare him.. or keep a eye on him.

" Hush Sano.. you don't know who you speak of." She snapped, here eyes darting back and forth between Toshiki standing calm, his hand still on the hilt of his sword and Kenshin, moving and striking like the demon she had heard him to be.

' Is that so.. That is not Toshiki, you're childhood friend, over there next to the mastermind of all this?" he pointed right at Toshiki and turned back behind the tree to grin at Tanako. " That description you gave Kenshin was pretty good... I knew I would be able to spot him among all these dirty gang members."

"I told you to hush Sano." Was all she could say.

Kenshin raised his sword to block a reckless over head swing by a gang member. And returned the attack with a well aimed hit to the side of the head, dropping the gang member out cold. This was crazy! Kenshin had never fought so many at one time.. hundreds to one. He stopped counting at forty downed men. He knew that there was over a hundred more ready to jump in.. and dozens watching him in the forest. And how knows how many sill in the village pressing closer to the fight. A line of five men broke through the mob and approached him with speed. Kenshin crouched down and waited until they drew closer, the then jumped up and over the men and landed behind them. Without even having to look, he knew he caught all five men in the back with his sakabattou.

Suddenly, that strange familiar spirit in the forest grow suddenly and he had no idea what would cause such a spike. He was so distracted that his skin tasted cold steal of a enemies sword. Blinking back to the task at hand he left back a few feet and saw that he had been sliced from upper left hand chest to his right hip. His gi gaped open, staying on him only because of his sleeves. A thin red Line appeared only half the length of the cut gi and slowly blood began to collect and trail down his stomach. Now he was the reckless one, he was lucky that whoever it was that attacked him was not very good or else he would have been in two pieces right at that moment.

Karou had been so caught up in the battle that she had failed to notice that she was being stalked. A man waiting for the signal to jump in had caught sight of the woman as she snuck around, taking out his fellows one by one. He slinked further back into the forest and worked his way behind her. His task was made even easier when the stupid girl had stopped to watch The Battousai execute his famous moves. Closer and closer he moved until he was so close to the young woman that he could smell the soft flowery sent on her skin.

He timed his moment perfectly. The red haired demon leaped over five advancing men and he knew that her attention was completely gone at this moment. He made his move. He tackled the girl the the ground and the first thing he did was wrench the dangerous bokken from her grasp and flung it out into the forest.

Karou would have screamed but she knew that any distraction would be much too dangerous to Kenshin. She stayed silent, her only sounds were soft whimpers as she struggled to throw the larger man off her back. Her one and only weapon was torn from her grip and she lost sight of it as he tossed it away. But it seemed the more she fought, the stronger her attacker became. He turned her around so she faced him and was assaulted by his hot breath and hard black colored eyes. Then suddenly for no reason at all, Karou made the mistake that would change her life forever... ....She panicked.

In her panic of being caught and perhaps killed.. or worse, being used against Kenshin; and panicked about not having a weapon she begin to struggle recklessly trying anything to get out of the iron grip of the gang member. The man tripped over a tree root and both of them tumbled to the ground. The man then gave a shout to his fellow gang members and Karou knew that if she didn't escape now, she never would. She didn't notice how easy it was for her hand to slip into her gi nor did she feel the smooth metal of Tanako's throwing knives as her hand closed over one. She was amazed though.. at how easy it was for that sharp cold blade to find its way to the throat of her captor, as if it knew the way one it's own.

His shouts were literally cut short as the razor sharp tanto slipped through his throat. Karou though not really realizing what just happened was " awakened" at the feel of hot blood pouring over her, drenching her chest and face. She smothered a scream as she pushed the now dying body of the man off her. She staggered to her feet and wiped the blood from her face with the sleeve of her gi. Only then did reality hit her and she realized what she just did.. she just spilt blood... she just killed a man. All of her father's teachings of the Kamiya Kasshin Style went against blood shed. The still sharp as ever tanto slipped from her blood sticky hand. She gazed down at her blood covered hands, her mind was burning this image into her memory, her first kill, the first sight of blood on her skin.

She was caught from behind by another pair of hands, though she hardly noticed. A few gang members had hears the shouts and had come.. but they came a few moments too late. Now they had Karou and the evidence that she had just killed a fellow brother. They had no idea who she was, but had a feeling that the battousai would do anything to see this girl unharmed. It was easy to tie Karou up and search her, she was in a stupor and followed their demands like a scared child.

A/N.. GAAAAHHHHHH Karou killed a man.. ducks from any angry reviewers. Yeah I though it was about time she tasted blood for herself. But it seems to be fore nothing because she got caught anyway.. sigh.. oh well.. hehe It will be a bit over a week before my first chance to update.. so don't expect a new chapter till then kay?.. ducks again


	28. Everyone's Getting Caught!

A/N OMG!! I updated!!. Can you believe it??? Gah I feel so bad about leaving you guy like that but this year of college blindsided me. I'm so busy I'm about to go up the wall. sighs. The updates will slow down a bit, I hope not as slow as this one was. Well enough of my excuses I'm sure y'all want to know what happens now.

p.s. falls at reviewers feet, crying. I love you guys!!.. I swear that if it was not for you I would not finish this story. I know everyone says this but I need to know that at least someone is reading. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!.. hugs everyone in one big group hug

Devotion

By

Melissa

Karou was led into the village and stashed away in Sasorie's hut. Then one of her captors was sent out to tell the leader what they had found. If all went well she could be used to their advantage. The gang member made his way though the crowd of men still waiting to fight the Battousai and walked up to his leader and whispered the news in his ear. A smile crept over Sasorie's face; the girl must belong to the Battousai. It was rather careless of him to bring her along to a battle such as this. He should have known that the demon would have two women at his side, seems that this woman was stupid to have let herself get caught alive.

Tanako eyed the gang member that slipped though the crowed to whisper something in the leader's ear. Something was going on behind the scenes and whatever it was it could not be good. She peeked further out from the forest but couldn't see a thing different. Toshiki stood watching the conversation as well, but the look on his face showed that he had no idea what was being said.

"Sano... Sano something is up." She whispered over her shoulder, her eyes never leaving Sasorie's face as an evil smile showed itself. Tanako felt very uneasy, things it seemed where about to go very wrong, she just had no idea what it could be. Sano was about to reply to Tanako's comment when he felt the same uneasiness come over him. He paused just a moment to figure it out but that pause was the worst thing he could do. By the time he realized what was going on... it was too late.

Tanako sensed the sneak attack and turned around in time to see Sano take a sword to the back of the neck. Thankfully, the sword was still in it's sheath; but the wood was hard enough to deliver a crushing blow. Sano had turned slightly to face his attackers but he was not fast enough. The blow knocked the teen into darkness and he fell to the forest floor limp as a doll. Tanako was not going to stick around long enough for the attacking gang member to descend upon her, but before she was even able to turn around to flee, she too was struck across the neck with an unsheathed sword, the new attacker came from behind, and she didn't even see who it was. It was not a knock out blow like Sano's and Tanako stumbled along before falling to her knees.

Starbursts of light flashed in Tanako's vision and her limbs went numb. She tried to call out to Toshiki who was only yards away but her mouth wouldn't work. An arm wrapped around her neck and breathing became difficult. She tried to pull the arm away but her body was suddenly too weak to do anything. She was hauled to her feet and roughly led around Sano's body and back into the village to be stashed away with Karou. Stopping only so that the gang member that had her could talk to another who was already starting to tie up the knocked-out fighter. Tanako couldn't hear a word that was being said; all she could hear was the rushing sound of her own breathing as she struggled for easer breath.

Sasorie thought that things were starting to look up; then he got word that Tanako had been caught in the forest and was at that moment being taken to the hut where they put the girl they had just caught. Now Sasorie knew that things where going to go his way. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he thought over this new bit of news. His cold eyes focused back on the Battousai, who was standing with his sword up in front of him.

Kenshin gasped for breath, his heart raced as he scanned the area. A crowd of gang members were still waiting for a chance to fight with him, but the numbers were few now. The land was thick with the scattered bodies of the men he had knocked out. He was taking the momentary pause to recover. He was out of breath but not weak, already he felt his strength flow back into him as his body recovered from the action. The small cut on his chest had long stopped bleeding, his gi stuck to his body where it had been soaked from his blood. Were the Hell was Sano? Didn't he want to get in, get out and go home? Kenshin growled softly, the boy had better not be fighting for the fun of the fight.

He heard a soft chuckle coming from the leader of the all but fallen gang. Kenshin's hard purple eyes narrowed; what was this leader up to now? The young man standing next to his leader was also giving him a strange look. He had no idea what was going on, Kenshin realized. This situation could quickly get out of hand. Now that he had the upper hand on the gang he would be foolish to drop his guard now. He had yet to see any sign of Sano or Tanako. For all he knew she could still be in their custody. He could not risk injury to her. The leader was watching him; he knew he was planning something. Kenshin could see him thinking something up; it showed in his eyes.

"Battousai!" Sasorie shouted out over the crowd. The gang froze and looked back at their leader. Sasorie waved them back and signaled to them to surround the Red-haired demon but to stay far away. The gang knew this sign well and slowly backed away until they all stood behind the leader and ever so slowly crept along the edge of the forest to slowly surround Kenshin.

"What?" Kenshin spat out, he was well aware that the gang's plan had suddenly shifted. He was no fool, he could see them inching along to encircle him, but they were staying so far away that even at a sprint it would take them more that a moment to reach him, by then Kenshin would be ready. Something was going on and he didn't like it. His eyes darted around trying to find Sano. But his white clothes where no where to be found.

"Have you had enough Battousai?" Sasorie shouted out. He watched as the bodies of the fallen members were carried away by other members to leave a wide clear path between him and the Battousai. Some of the fallen were already stirring back to life. But Sasorie didn't think that they would be able to hold a sword again for some time.

Kenshin snorted. "No! I haven't gotten what I came here for... The girl... I want her back!" Kenshin's voice dropped slightly lower. "Now."

Sasorie only smiled and turned to Toshiki, who had been standing there this whole time, silent and unsure of what to do. "Toshiki my boy," He whispered to him, "Go to my hut and tell them to bring the captors to me."

Captors? What captors. Toshiki had no idea about any captors in the leader's hut. He didn't want to leave the fight but apparently it was over for the moment. Kenshin had proved to be a phenomenal fighter. He could not believe that the man had lasted as long as he did. Toshiki had gone though plan after plan during the fight, anything to help Tanako escape. He nodded silently to his leader and turned on his heel and stalked back to the center of the village. Things were going well so far, if they kept up they all might get out of this unharmed.

Though, his happy thoughts were shattered as he opened he hut to his Leader's home and found Tanako bound by the wrists on the floor surrounded by three gang members. He stumbled back a step in surprise and almost stepped on Karou had he not been held back away from her by an arm of a fellow gang member. Toshiki gazed down at the new girl. He had not seen her before; she must have been with the Battousai.

Why would he bring a woman to a battle? Toshiki thought, though he was not biased, it was only that they young woman didn't look like the kind to be in a battle such as this. She was staring off in an apparent stupor, covered in blood and pale as Tanako.

"What happened? Who is this?' Toshiki pointed down at the new girl kneeling silently on the floor.

"She belongs to the Battousai sir." One man said. "She was sneakin' around in the forest taking out our men. Then she killed one sir. Slit him open from ear to ear."

Tanako, who had been trying to recover from the paralyzing blow to the neck gasped silently at this news. Karou had killed a man, but she thought that her fighting style went against killing. Tanako blinked until she could see clear and gazed over at Karou as she sat there by Toshiki's feet. Gah!! When had Toshiki walked in?!? Gosh she must be out of it, she looked back at Karou. She didn't look well at all, it was her first kill and she looked the same after she killed her first person too. She felt sorry for Karou, but what's worse; it was her fault she was brought into this and.... Tanako shook her head. Now was not the time for her to be blaming herself, She had to get out of there.

Toshiki knew that Sasorie was up to something new and he had no idea what it was. He wanted Tanako and this new woman. What was he going to do? Use them against the Battousai?... he wasn't sure but he felt that would be the worst thing to do. The demon seemed to be unnatural, and would do anything to get what he wanted. What did Kenshin say?.. He wanted the girl, he wanted her back. But which girl? Did he know of the second girl caught in the forest knocking out the men and killing one? Well whatever was going on he was going to have none of it. Now was his chance to grab his Love and run.

Yet before the young man could take a step further in the room, another gang member burst into the hut and skidded to a stop in front of them all.

"Toshiki-san! Leader told me to tell you to hand off the new girl to a smaller group and present her to him and for Tanako to be taken to the forest." The messenger leaned over to rest his hands on his knees and gasped for air after the sprint. Toshiki spat a silent curse; his plan was ruined before he was even able to develop it. He grabbed desperately to a new plan.

"I'll take Tanako to the forest." He said authoritatively as he reached and picked up the still dizzy Tanako. However she was quickly taken out of her arms by the messenger.

"No Toshiki-san, they must take her." the man handed her off to a waiting group. "Leader wishes for you to be back at his side at once sir." In a whirl of action Karou was brought to her feet and everyone dashed out of the hut and left Toshiki standing there alone.

"Damn!" He had just lost what might have been his only chance of getting Tanako out of there safely. He cursed his hesitation in his plans; he should have taken the risk while Sasorie had his eyes on the Battousai. While he stood there and grumbled Toshiki heard a thumb and then muffled curses coming from behind the screen door to another room. Not wanting anymore surprises he stalked over to the screen and slid it open. He was surprised anyway. He found a gagged and bound young man struggling on the floor. The teen stared up at him, hatred burning in his brown eyes. He was the young man he saw with Kenshin, the teen had darted away into the village just as the battle started.

"Calm down Boy, I'm going to get you out of here." Toshiki whispered as he knelt down by the young man. He untied the gag and was suddenly assaulted with shouts and curses.

"I'm no boy!" Was all he said at first as he fought the ropes that held his wrists behind his back. "Wait until Kenshin finds out that you have Karou, you don't want to hang around for that buddy. And I can't believe you let them take Tanako like that, I thought you two were friends, damn you!"

Toshiki froze, wide eyed and surprised. "You know who I am?"

"Yes I know who you are! You're Tanako's best friend, and you fed her to the wolves! I knew you gang members couldn't be trusted, even with your own kind! I should have known better than to think-" He was cut off as the gag was replaced over his mouth.

"Hush!" Toshiki hissed as he pulled out his short sword to cut the ropes that bound the boy. "You want to get us both caught? I'm trying to get Tanako out of here safely. Understand?" he let the sword slip through the ropes like water and pulled the cut ropes away from the boy. The young man jumped to his feet and removed the gag. Toshiki stood as well, standing two inches above the young man, if you didn't count the spiky hair. "I'm Toshiki." He said, sheathing his short sword and bowing.

"I'm Sano," he was not about to show respect to someone who had yet to earn it. "You may know me better as Zanza."

"The Fighter for Hire?" Toshiki was surprised to find that Zanza was younger than he.

"Yes, so you know me, then you must know that I'm the best fighter around these parts." He rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that there was a bruise there the color of ink. "When it's a clean fight that is." Suddenly he remembered Tanako and Karou and the strange change of plans he had heard. "We have to warn Kenshin, They're going to use the girls against him, how I don't know, I just know that if something bad happens to any of them I'm dead.. Lets go!" And with that Sano rushed past Toshiki and threw open the screen door. Toshiki paused for a moment, slightly confused by the teenager's words but he did understand what he said about the two girls being in danger. He dashed out of the room and followed the white jacket as Sano darted behind a hut to hide. Toshiki calmly walked though the village, not fearing being seen until he reached the same hut and then he quickly joined Sano.

"So do you have a plan Sano-san?" Toshiki asked as he looked out from behind the hut to see Sasorie and Kenshin still shouting back and fourth to each other.

"Yeah, get the girls and get out." Sano mumbled.

"That's it?!"

"Hey you got a better plan buddy? Cause if you do I would like to hear it right about now." Sano snapped back as he looked around the other side of the hut to watch Kenshin. He didn't look too happy at all, Sano had seen that look enough times to know that Battousai was getting ready to show himself, Kenshin was losing his patience. "So do you have a plan or not?"

"We have a plan." Said an unfamiliar voice and both Sano and Toshiki turned to find a half dozen fighters with their sword points inches from their bodies. The young men gasped and pressed their backs up against the hut. "Toshiki-san... I can't believe you would turn your backs on us." One of them said his voice full of joy that they had caught a turn-coat. Just wait until the leader hears about this."

A/N... ok so recap....(1) Karou has been caught...(2)... Tanako has been caught...(3). Sano's been caught ... again! and (4), now Dear Toshiki has been caught. Hmmmm, this can't turn out well.. :P Review please and let me know you all are still reading so I can keep going.. bye! waves and dashes off to her next college class


	29. Author's note I'm not dead!

Hi guys… waves.. looking very guilty Yeah I know I haven't updated in like two months. But I can explain. I have a creative writing class. Meaning that it's a class for writing poetry and fiction. So whenever I have free time from my other classes, I'm using it for my creative writing class.

Yeah I know, excuses are bad. sigh

I haven't forgotten about this story I just haven't been able to get to it. I would figure you would rather have a good story and wait a bit. Rather than have me rush through a chapter and have it turn out all crappy.

School is almost out for Christmas break, so I should have some time to write a chapter or two. So I should update around the middle of January… I should..

Next semester I have Independent Fiction Writing. What that is, is I get to sit down with my Creative writing teacher..(she's a Doctor .. of English… wow) anyway. I get to sit one on one with her and she helps me work on my book. ( Yes I do have a book I've been working on for almost 3 ½ years. ) And at the end of the year I must turn in 30 pages of novel quality work.

So that's like making 15 rough drafts of the same 30 pages for almost five months. That's a lot of redoing, revising and polishing. So I'm not sure how much free time I will have next year. Though you can bet that I will be working on this fic as much as I can and I hope I don't lose the quality of the work.

So Keep a eye out for me kay?.. I would hate to lose all my reviewers and you would never get to find out what happens, and the story is almost done too! Two.. three more chapters, perhaps.

Ok I got to go (English final eck) once again. Many hugs from my reviewers if you are still out there…. Bye!!


	30. Playing Games

A/N.. holy Mary, Mother of God. I just updated. Well.. lets see I suddenly had a muse and wrote this just now.. it's in the middle of the night and well.. Being that I had writing burnout from independent fiction writing class.. I had all but given up on the story.. not no more hehe. I must say though, I'll be very surprised if any of my original reviewers return to this story. Won't blame you if you don't. I will say this, the story is almost over… now that my muse is back in action. The updates will return to normal and I will finish.

As always, thank you to all my reviewers if you are all still out there. As always, my work is plagued with typos… forgive me

Disclaimer: Ken is not mine

Devotion

By Melissa

Sasorie stood, arms crossed in front of the Battousai. His new plan was being chewed on in his mind. If everything went well… he would be rid of the red demon and the traitorous Tanako, and he would have a lot of fun.

"Sasorie!" Kenishin Called out to him, his voice hard, cold, very much the voice Sasorie had expected him to have. "I want Tanako… now."

"Oh you'll get her, whether she'll be walking or in a few pieces handed over to you in a bloody bag… well… that's up to you." The gang leader grinned and relished the flash of amber in the Battousais' eyes.

"Shut up," Kenshin growled. "I've had enough of your games."

"But I have one more that I sorely wish to play with you." Sasorie replied back childishly, his wolfish grin never fading. Oh he was getting to the devil, yes, his temper was short now… impatient.

Kenshin lowered his sword till the point touched the ground. The moment offered him ample amount of time to rest, but his guard was stronger yet. His eyes danced back and fourth. The gang had finished surrounding him, now they stood unarmed but very ready to strike at any word from their leader. And Sasorie, that man, Kenshin griped his lowered sword tighter. He sure did know how to push Battousais' buttons, that he did. It was all Kenshin could do to stomp him down and keep his level head. This was not over, Tanako was not by his side, he had yet to see Sano…Till that happened… it was not over. The cut on his chest still stung, but the pain was a distant discomfort. Distraction was a deadly thing. Kenshin could feel the tense pressure pushing on him, a silence that nerved him.

"Ah." Sasorie exclaimed suddenly, turning away to greet a very solid wall of gang members that joined next to the leader, splitting in two to stand on ether side of him. "More players for my new game."

_What is this? _Kenshin though, his eyes narrowed at the small group of gang members that stood to the left and right of Sasorie. His sword raised again, left arm resting at his side. Again his eyes did a fierce dance all around him to eye the gang around him. Where the hell was Sano!... Kenshin prayed that the cocky fighter didn't get himself caught.

"I'm through playing your games Sasorie!" Kenshin called out again, his left foot slowly sliding back into a more prepared stance. Something was not right with this new addition. Sasorie turned back to Kenshin, his eyes suddenly hard.

"I think you'll be very interested in this game Battousai. You want the wench; you can have her…if….she is who you truly want." The leaders' voice ended in a sneer, a look of anticipated glee in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Kenshin asked cautiously under the curtain of read locks that had fallen in front of his eyes. With a flash of a sinister smile and a wave of a hand, the wall of gang members parted, revealing what they had hidden amongst themselves. Kenshins' eyes widened and a gasp escaped him. On one side, Tanako, hands bound in front of her, eyes danced and she stood on unsteady legs. But otherwise… she was fine. But on the other side of the leader…

"Karou!" To his horror, his Karou also stood there pale, bound… Blood!.. she had blood on her. Karou… had his Karou been HARMED! Suddenly Kenshin felt his mind slipping away and for once in a long while… he welcomed Battousai.

Sasorie felt the change almost at once. The air around the demon almost crackled with energy. Golden eyes glared out from behind a red curtain of hair. This was truly the Battousai, they one that he had heard so much about.

"Ah, that's much better." Sasorie grinned, " I had wondered what happ-"

"Shut… up.." Kenshin interrupted in a deadly calm voice. They had crossed the line. He didn't know how Karou got there… not did he care. She look utterly exhausted, traumatized… and the blood. Oh gods he couldn't get over the blood that stained her pale hands and face. It was fresh blood, but it was dry. It still had the sent of blood, it stunk of death…. This was not her blood. But that didn't matter, he didn't care how she got blood on her, or who's it was. All he cared about was having her back in his protective arms. Away from those flesh eating crows of men. Suddenly his attention was ripped from Karou when Tanako burst into a fit of nervous laughter. Kenshin turned his murderous gaze to the girl he had almost forgotten.

"Oh, look at that!" she squealed in between her snickers and laughter, her eyes glued to the Battousai. "He's completely… pissed." More giggles, she would have fallen on her knees had not a few men been holding her up. "You guys are so gonna get it." She squeezed in before bursting into more laughter. The saki finally taking effect, and the sudden climatic reveal and snapped Tanakos resolve. She was almost delirious, unaware of the real danger she was in.

"Tanako, are you alright" Battousai asked the girl gently. He still did not forget the reason he had come in the first place. Tanako suddenly turned somber and nodded silently. No doubt she was at war with herself for causing all this.

"Enough of this." Sasorie took a step forward, causing Battousai to turn on him, sword at the ready. But The gang leader moved no further. "Battousai my little game is this. It's very simple, you must pick and choose." He held out one hand to Tanako. " One.. or," he held out his other hand to his preconscious Karou, "the other."

"What?" Battousai was not about to drop his guard. This was some sick twisted idea that could only come from a person like Sasorie.

"You heard me Devil, who do you want more?.. the beauty.. or the warrior?"

Battousai was for once, at a loss for what to do. Love wanted him to save Karou, yet honor called for Tanako. But he knew this… he was leaving with both one way or another.

"Bastard" Battousai spat.

Tanako was horrified when she heard what Sasorie had up his sleeve. Leave it up to that bastard to come up with something as simple yet effective as that. Her head still swam from the saki that had rendered her giddy with giggles not moments ago when she felt the aura of the Battousai finally break free and wash over her. It was a since of dread, power and death all in one. The young woman watched as Kenshin seriously began to ponder which one of them to pick! He wasn't going to really take the time to guess was he?

"Kenshin," she called quickly before she could be silenced. "Fool! Take Karou! She's your love-" a hand clamped over her mouth and struggled against it.

"No" Karou whispered softly, she couldn't let Tanako slip away. She at least had been honorable. "No" Karou said louder, Kenshins' eyes glued on to her, She flinched under his hard amber gaze even though she knew he was not angry at her. She didn't deserve to live, not after murdering. She had betrayed her way of teaching, her fathers' school, and her family name. Most of all she betrayed Kenshin, for not listening to him and staying at the dojo.

"No Kenshin, not me… not me" she whimpered weakly, but the Battousai caught every word.

Battousai raised an eyebrow, what had happened to his Karou. Whatever it was, he didn't want to think about it. He was already planning how he was going to Kill Sasorie to putting her through this, as frail as she already was. He had a plan oh how to get both girls out of here safe, but would it work? He had many things out of his control. The gang still blocked his way out into the forest. Sano, that baka kid was still missing.

Sasorie stood there with that same grin on his face. The grin that Battousai wanted to cut right off. This gang leader wasn't someone he could just shrug off. He had a another trick up his sleeve, Battousai could feel it. But enough of this, Karou looked about ready to break it seemed it was all her legs could do to keep her standing.

"Karou," he growled simply. He watched carefully, his eyes now ignoring the gang and focusing on Sasorie as he walked to Karou and took a dagger from a fellow gang member and cut the ropes binding her. One scratch, on gasp or sight of blood and Battousai didn't care if it was not honorable, he would run his sword into the leader while his back was still turned. Lucky for the white haired leader, he had carefully cut the ropes and sent Karou stumbling on her way. Karou paused, not sure if she wanted to abandon Tanako, She had come so far… Done so much…. so very much.

"Come Karou." Battousai demanded gently. He wanted her away from them and safe in his arms. Slowly, carefully, Karou walked with pained steps to her love. Terrified and overjoyed all at once, she used the last of her strength to sprint to him. She wrapped her arms around his lean frame, his free arms wrapping her in almost a crushing embrace. His whole body seemed to vibrate with violent power.

"Now, what do you intend to do with Tanako?" Battousai demanded as he watch Sasorie walk over to where Tanako stood. A slight disturbance in the camp behind them caught Battousais' attention for a moment. _Ah, there is Sano…about Damn time!_ The apparent scuffle went unnoticed by the gang leader, his mind too set on his intent.

"Tanako belongs to me now." Sasorie stated simply, he petted the girls' shorn hair and used the dagger the cut free her bonds. Tanako was extremely surprised at this remark. He seemed to not be acting himself now… his eyes... Tanako gazed up into his eyes. Something was a bit off about them.

Suddenly Battousais' caught sight of Sano and Toshiki dashing through the camp. Toshiki had his sword in hand, it was stained with blood. Battousai calmed and he held Karou to him, Toshiki had come to their side. He would help rescue his love… Tanako, just as he as rescued his. Suddenly Karou Screamed in his arms and Battousai looked back in time to see Sasorie pull Tanako to him in a crushing embrace, the dagger he used to cut her free was buried up to the hilt in her side, slipping easily between her ribs. The girls' mouth half open in a silent scream of pain

The sight was too much for Karou and she fainted dead in Battousais' arms. No! he had only turned away for a moment,.. and a moment was all it took.

"TANKAO!" Came a primal scream from the camp. Toshiki had paused in his fighting long enough to see the attack, and now he was running flat out, screaming a cry of revenge as he launched himself at his leader.


	31. Chaos

A/N hey look, I updated Hmm I hope this chapter isn't confusing. And I'm sorry that it's kind of short. But hey. I'm sorry to have left you hanging in the last chapter. I got a couple of shouts about how could I do such a thing to Tanako. But it's all part of the story, that how. Oh and if you remember, chapter 7 lost it's formatting at the end, and made it hell to read. I never was able to fix it, but I tried it on my new computer and what do you know.. it got fixed. So Chapter 7 is all better if anyone wants to go back a read it the way it was suppose to be. Hehe Ahem.. anyway. hugs all my reviewers tightly… I'm so glad to see some familiar faces, as well as a few newcomers. gives and extra hug and a cookie to Unicornfan.. it's reviewers like you that make the stress of writing all worth it, that it is. I'm Happy you think my writing is beautiful . I do have an account on Fictionpress, where I have my original works at. I only have two but hey, anyway my pen name there Is Hagalaz if anyone wants to take a look. Gah, enough self promotion. On with the story!

Oh one more thing, thank you for bearing with my dyslexia and putting up with all the psycho typos that have plagues my chapters,… I know they are there just.. if my spell check does not catch them… I can't see the mistakes. So Thank you for putting up with it. hands everyone another cookie.

Disclaimer: even though I just finished watching all 72 episodes of Kenshin, sadly… I still down own him.

Devotion

By Melissa x

Chaos, pure and utter chaos. Battousai snapped, the reverse blade sword already flipped over, ready to kill. The gang surrounding him bolted, swords in the air and heading straight for him. He almost dropped Karou, having temporarily forgotten she was even in his arm. Baka! He couldn't leave her laying there where she could met the same fate as Tanako. Battousai quickly set his love on the ground and took a relaxed stance over her. He wouldn't move, nor would he allow anyone to get close enough to touch Karou. His burning amber eyes glared out under his red hair. He flipped his sword back over to render it harmless once again. These men where not the owners of the blood he wanted to spill. Battousai spat on the ground and raised his sword to send another wave of rock and dirt in the eyes of his enemies.

"Do-Ryu-Sen!" he growled out more to himself as he sent them backwards with the shock wave. His anger further fueled his attack, making it much more powerful than the first. Battousai stole a look over his shoulder at Sasorie as the men tried to gather themselves from the rubble and regroup.

Sasorie shoved Tanako to the ground, the dagger still deep in her side. And Toshiki…..He was still dodging gang members in order to reach the bastard he once called his leader. Toshikis' mind had gone blank, all he saw was the sight of his Tanako, in the arms of that white-haired…… Oh he couldn't even think of a word that was low enough for Sasorie. The young man slashed at a fellow gang member that got in his way.

His poor Tanakos' yelp of surprise cut off by the taste of steal in her side. The opponent in his way fell, split open from neck to navel. Sasorie laughed among the chaos around him. How Toshiki wanted to repay the favor he bestowed upon his childhood love. His ice blue eyes would have melted and burned red if they could, but they burned with a new coldness. A cold that he had never felt before. For once in his young life, he wanted to kill for the pleasure of it. He wanted to kill Sasorie just to watch his blood drip from his sword. To laugh at him and spat down at his dying body.

Tanako stayed very still and very silent. She was not dead, oh no they would have to better than that if they wanted to get rid of her that easy. She growled to herself, baka Sasorie, he had meant to kill ether her of Karou, ether one would bring someone into a fit of rage. Had he known how Toshiki felt about her?.. that they were more than just childhood friends, training partners, and trusted companion?

The dagger wound was deep yes, but was it fatal? She couldn't tell yet. The pain had stopped almost as soon as it started, her bodys' natural pain killers kicked in. Adrenalin. It killed the pain and fueled her body, the sake had also helped to deaden the pain. Slowly, despite the chaos going on around her, she inched her hand towards the dagger in her side. She was free….and now she had a weapon. True it was too short to be a tanto, but it was close enough. She had to move slowly, any sign that she was alive now would surly seal her fate.

Inch by inch, her hand moved. The battle raging just feet from her, dust kick up by the dozens of feet forced her to keep her eyes closed. She was lucky that she wasn't stepped on. All the while Sasore stood just a few feet from her, laughing… relishing the sight. What tore at her the most was hearing the cries of Toshiki and he no doubt was fighting his way to get to her. She heard her name called in his broken voice, curses spat at both Sasorie and Kami. Tanako felt her heart breaking at every sob that escape Toshiki. But she was not dead, not dead!. She wouldn't leave that easy.

Her fingers touched the hilt of the dagger and slowly wrapped around the hilt. She prayed that her left arm was shielding her actions as her right hand got ready to pull the dagger from her side. With her grip firm around the hilt, she took a deep breath and quickly pulled the dagger free.

Pain!.. damn the pain, she almost bite the tip of her tongue off to keep from screaming out. It was worse than being stabbed in the first place. She took a chance and opened her eyes to look at how bad the wound was. She couldn't see it well because of the dust that was being kicked up and her gi was covering the wound. But there was one thing she was glad she didn't see. Blood. There was no blood. With the dagger in hand she waited.

Kenshin had been tired after the first bought of fighting. Becoming Battousai had renewed his energy, however, it was quickly wearing out. He was not showing anyone mercy, anyone who dared approach him and Karou where immediately disposed of. Yet these gang members put up a hell of a fight and Battousai dare not step from Karous' side. Already he amber-eyed man was gasping for air, he ignored sweat that trailed in his eyes and stung. His gi was ripped to shreds, as was his skin. Many of the enemy had been able to get a hit on him before they were taken out.

"Sano!" He roared out. He knew the kid was there somewhere, throwing punches to his hearts' content. If he could get Sano to take over protecting the woman, she he would be free to rain his terror down on them fully and get the battle over with. "SANOSUKE!"

Sano to simply put it… pitched a fit. He did not see what had happened but from the scream that Toshiki emitted told him that something terrible had happened. He nearly winced when he heard Battousai scream his name. Kenshin was pissed. 'Oh man, this isn't going to end well.' He thought. He knew that Kenshin would lose it when he saw Missy, but he didn't think that it was going to fall on him. 'Why me?'

"I'm coming Kenshin!" Sano shouted out as he punched another guy or of the way. Where was Toshiki? He had lost sight of him when Tanako had been stabbed. 'Aw Hell. Tanako didn't deserve that, the scum.' He abandoned the boxing spree and darted back into the crowd to join a very angry…..very spent Ex-samurai. The teen quickly weaved in and out of the various gang members. Some running from the fight with fallen mates in their arms and dragging along the ground. Others running to the fight, swords in the air. Sano took out as many of those as he ran to Kenshin. He was forced to cut through the forest to avoid running past the throng that was the gang. He burst to the side of Kenshin, taking out two, three, four gang members before skidding to a stop next to the red head.

"Where the Hell have you been!" Kenshin spat as he turned to glare at the teen with his amber eyes. Sano stepped back, hands in front of him.

"Whoa Kenshin, I've been doing my job like you asked." He paused to blindly punch a swordsman to the left of him. "I got Tanako out and-what's the matter with Missy?" he interrupted himself when he caught sight of Karou still out cold on the ground.

"She fainted when she saw Tanako stabbed." Battousai growled, Trusting Sano to watch his back as he stuck the point of his sword in the ground to free his hands. He kneeled down and scooped Karou in his arms and lifted her off the ground. "No doubt she's completely exhausted from the trek here." She was more then spent, Kenshin knew that much. she was not in the best of health when they left three days ago, and he could only imagine how she must have struggled to get there. And she was covered in blood, The stink of it was all over her. And that was one thing he never wanted to see on her. But he'll be happy if it was not her blood, but he didn't know that just yet. That moment was not the time to find out. He had more important things to do. It was hard… but he turned and gave Karou over to Sano.

"Sano, watch over Karou for me, I can't fight and protect her for me. Don't you dare leave her side." He gave the teen a glare that would have sent Sano scurrying away. Sano swallowed heavily and hugged Karou tighter against him.

"Don't worry Kenshin, I got her." Sano turned and quickly dashed into the cover of the forest.

Kenshin turned back to the gang that was taking the moment to regroup themselves. A humorless smile crossed his lips for a moment before he took his sword from the ground again. Now he was able to fight without worry and the gang knew this too. None wanted to be the first to dash out to fight him. Battousai sheathed his sword and turned a new stance to the gang. Enough was enough.

Toshiki finally made it to the front of the fray; after leaving a wake of anger behind him in the form of dozens of bodies behind him. He was ready to Kill Sasorie, he spat on the ground. That name was poison in his mouth. The young man was practically foaming at the mouth and he gazed around trying to find the horrid man.

"Damn it!" Toshiki shouted, the white-haired devil had vanished in all the confusion. Where was Tanako? She should have been right where he was standing. Looking around he spotted something laying on the ground, he leaned down and scoped it up. Bright colors rested in his hand as well and the smooth water like feel of ribbon. It was the butterfly hair tie that he had given Tanako the night before. There beautiful creation had one wing crushed, most likely from being step on, or…. From the impact of Tanako hitting the ground. His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword, anger boiled in him, blinding him.

"There he is!" came a shout from behind him. Having been so angered, the battle ground vanished and a few gang members and ventured out in the fray to try and catch the turncoat. "Get him!" one shouted and the men charged after Toshiki, battle cries filling the air. Toshiki whipped around sword raised and fire in his eyes, the broken but still lovely hair tie slipped in between the folds of his gi. The leader of the group had reached five yards from the blue eyed warrior when he suddenly halted. The group skidded to a stop and rammed into each other. Confused, they all look at the leader of the pack. Toshiki lowered his sword and gazed at them for a moment wondering why they stopped. Then he saw it, a dagger had been thrown and the aim was perfect. The dagger caught the man square in the chest. The man stood, shocked, surprised… and dead. The pack leader fell backwards, and the other men leaped back.

There was only on person who could throw a dagger like that with such speed and accuracy. He whipped around and spotted the one person that caused his anger to melt away.

"Tanako!"

There she was. She had removed the dagger and vanished in the crowd. She didn't think it was going to be very easy but it was,… much to her surprise. They had left her for dead but she was not dead yet, and now she had a weapon. The best weapon that they could have given her. She stood there with one hand on her wound and the other hanging limp at her side. She had found good use for that dagger. Timing it just right to surprise not only Toshiki but the band of men that charged him. She did have a taste for the slightly dramatic. But she thought that if she was going to go out, she was going to go in style.

A/N wow, man… I just left it off right there.. not really what I had in mind but I knew that if I didn't start a new chapter I was going to go into some confusing gibberish or something. Yes Tanako has really been stabbed, so don't think she's just got a flesh wound like I know most of you are thinking. Hehe PLEASE Leave a review, I want to know what you guys want to see happen! I thought this story was going to end next chapter, but I was totally off, it has a few more chapters in it so I really do need reviews with some ending ideas cause I still have time to work them in.


	32. The Last Battle

A/N School is over!.. dances…. My muse is free!.. Gah! Unicornfan.. are you really going to Draw Tanako and Toshiki?.. That is so nice.. cries…. I only wish I could see it. pouts. And Stomykittykat. I hope reading all the way through the story didn't keep you up all night. .. . and thanks for all the reviews guys. And now, the story.

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin 

Devotion

By

Melissa x

Battousai was growing tired once again, but thankfully he didn't have to worry much anymore. The gang was fleeing. Those that were still on their feet were starting to fall back. Those strong enough, were picking up or dragging a fallen friend. The field was being cleared, somewhat. Battousai took the much needed breather, his chest heaved for air. His gi was in taters. His flesh was torn up and he was bleeding from the many cuts. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned to face the white-haired leader. Amber eyes peeked through his curtain of red hair. A growl slowly forming in his throat.

"You killed Tanako" his deep voice ripped the air. Sasorie, who had failed to notice that Tanako had crawled away in the confusion, stalked closer to the Battousai.

"She died because of her betrayal to her people. You of all people should know about that kind of death Battousai. With your…. Honor and all." Sasorie smirked as he drew his blade, the point going to the ground.

"Shut up. What do you know about honor Sasorie. You who beat women… children even." Battousai snapped, Lifting his sword to knock the leaders sword out from under him. "Rob from the government, the public, innocent people. You killed many people, and today, you killed a wonderful young woman." Battousai gripped his sword till his knuckles turned white. "She was an innocent-"

"Oh my dear man." Sasorie interrupted with a laugh, shaking his head. "Tanto was far from an innocent."

"I said shut up."

"She killed many men as well…. more than your other pretty little young woman."

"Leave Karou out of this! You don't know who you are talking about." How dare he speak about Karou like he knew her. "Implying that she had killed some one." He spat on the ground

Sasorie only laughed. "Oh but Battousai, It seems I do know your.. Karou, is it?... A bit better than you. You see, She did kill someone. One of my men in fact… not long from now…. In that forest." He pointed to his right at the forest lining the open field. Battousai dropped his sword point to the ground, his eyes finally showed through his bangs. Her pale complexion, stunned look… the blood yet there was no wound on her.

Everything seemed to point that he was telling the truth, Karou, his Karou, his innocent loving Karou, had blood on her hands. The kind of stain that would never wash from her pale hands. Battousai shook his head. No! he was lying, he had to be lying. Please let him be lying.

Sasorie saw him shaking his head. "Don't believe me? Ask her for yourself when she regains consciousness. I'm sure _She_ wouldn't lie to you."

Toshiki rushed to Tanako's side, dropped his sword and wrapped his arms around her small form. He didn't care that he just exposed himself. He didn't care that he was putting himself in danger by turning his back and dropping his sword. All he cared about was having Tanako back.

"Gods, I thought he killed you." He whispered in a husky voice full of emotion.

Tanako reached down with her free hand and petted his chocolate locks. "Shh," she hushed him loudly, so that she could be heard over the shouts of the gang as they gathered together to flee. Everyone was all but ignoring them now. "I'm alright, for now." Her green eyes had grown hard in her pain and she was happy that he had his face buried in her stomach so that he couldn't see them. "Come," she said, pulling him to his feet. "We have to help Kenshin."

"No Tanako, I don't want you going back in there, I want you to go into the forest and wait for me there-" he was hushed yet again, this time by a blood covered hand over his lips.

"I didn't come this far to cower in the forest Toshiki-san." Her hard eyes grew harder. This was her chance, her chance for revenge. She didn't want to kill anymore, but she had to kill Sasorie… she had to do something to rid her life of him. Whatever life she had left, she thought as she coughed softly, sending pain through her chest. She would have to hurry if she wanted to finish this. Toshiki gazed at her with worried blue eyes, His hand coming to rest on her cheek.

"Tanako, are you going to be alright?" He hadn't seen the wound. So he had no idea if it was bad or not. Tanako shook her head and waved his concerns away. She wasn't about to show him the wound when Kenshin was going to need their help.

"Yes Love." She stated gently, resting her hand on his then taking it in her own hand. "Hurry… we must help Kenshin." Toshiki nodded and ducked to scoop up his sword.

"If you start feeling strange.. swear that you will leave and rest. Swear it." The young man set his lips in a thin line, he was not going to budge till she swore.

Tanako knew that he was serious, there was no way he was going to let her go anywhere without her promise. And she understood, she would have done the same to him, had he been the one who was wounded. "Alright, I swear." With that Tanako turned and headed for Kenshin. But Toshiki refused to let her go. Instead, he pulled her back and caught her lips in a surprise kiss that had Tanako holding on to him to stay upright.

Toshiki refused to let her go till she returned the kiss good and proper, and he was rewarded when her lips parted and he drew him into a deeper kiss. But before he could fully enjoy the taste of her kiss, she pulled away.

Battousai had just about enough of this whole thing. He didn't care about anything anymore, he just wanted to get his friends and get out, and leave this village to rot. Sasorie had tormented him by telling him all he knew about the murder Karou had committed. Twice Battousai had lashed out, but Sasorie was fast, and was able to dodge his attacks. Battousai was slow, he was exhausted, and no amount of anger was going to help him. Battousai was losing hold and Kenshin was showing through. His amber eyes were already fading, purple flecks where starting to form.

"Face it Battousai. Everyone here is a killer, stained with blood. How many have tried to kill you Battousai, only to be the ones killed. You know the code of honor. I raised Tanto, brought her up to be one of the brothers of the gang. And she betrayed me, it was my duty to-"

"Duty?" Battousai interrupted. "Your duty to kill her?"

"To end her shame."

"Enough!" Battousai shouted, Using the rest of his strength to charge Sasorie. The Leader was ready for this and lifted his sword to block his attacks. Kenshin was quickly returning and Battousai wanted to get as many hits as he could, perhaps even kill him. But he was just too tired. Sasorie was fresh, having watched all the fighting from the sidelines. He was much to fast for Battousai to land a hit.

Sasorie only grinned as he danced around the red-head. His sword meeting Sasorie's with sharp rings, never once did the ex-samurai get close to hitting him. Then with a sudden burst of speed. Sasorie began attacking, putting Battousai on defense. Sasorie advanced with a fierce series of attacks, sending the Battousai skidding back with a new set of bleeding cuts across his arms.

The reverse blade sword was shoved into the dirt and Kenshin leaned heavily on it. The Battousai was gone… Purple flooded back and Kenshin was gasping for air. His hands around the hilt of his sword trembled… not because of being so tired or because of his pain, but because of the load of news he was trying to take in. Tanako lay dead… he had failed her… he broke his promise. And Karou… gods, his dear Karou. Pushed beyond her limits…. Unconscious somewhere in the forest, Sano had better be taking good care of her.

She had killed someone, somehow he knew it was true. And Sasorie was right, that kind of blood stain never washed off. Kenshin shut his eyes. He could only imagine what Karou went through to have to kill someone. He knew that her life as they all knew it, was never going to be the same again. Tears burned his eyes, and he didn't bother to rub them away or blink them back.

"You are too weak Battousai. Look at you, already winded." Sasorie drew up his sword and rushed at Kenshin. His speed was great, but Kenshin saw it coming, the trouble was, Kenshin couldn't make his body move fast enough. Sasorie let out a battle cry as he felt his sword sink into Kenshin's left arm. He had been aiming for the heart, but Kenshin was able to move just fast enough that the sword only tasted his arm. Kenshin grunted in pain as he fell to the ground. Blood poured from his wound, and Kenshin was forced to let it bleed. He wasn't about to drop his sword to clamp his hand over the wound, it was his last defense.

Sasorie laughed and raised his sword over his head to finish Kenshin off. "Now Battousai, how does it feel to be on the other end of the sword?" His eyes shone brightly as he awaited the demons' answer.

"I've been on this end of a sword many times, it is no different now than it was then." Kenshin calmly spat out.

"Oh there is a big difference Battousai,… this time. You die!" He brought his sword down to cleave Kenshin in half. Kenshin knew there was no way he could move in time, he could see the attack as if it were in slow motion, but he just didn't have the strength to move. Kenshin shut his eyes, not wanting to see his death make it's way to him. But his death never came. Opening his eyes, he was in for a grand surprise.

Toshiki had stepped in to the fray, with only a split second to spare. He stepped between the two warriors and caught Sasories' sword with his own.

"Yes there is a big difference." Toshiki growled out as she struggled to push the leader away. "He has friends with him now." The young man gave a mighty shove that sent the white-haired leader skidding back.

"A lot of friends." Tanako stated right behind the leader. The man whipped around, eyes wide in shock.

"Tanako!" Kenshin shouted as he struggled to stand. Toshiki rushed to help him back on his feet. "You're alive."

"Barely," Sasorie sneered, noticing the growing stain of blood that covered her side. He pivoted, bringing his sword to slice her across the belly but his sword was once again met by a much smaller dagger. Sasorie recognized it as the one he used on her.

"Alive enough, bastard" Tanako shoved the sword away and took a swipe at him with the tanto. Sasorie dodged it, but only just. The steel ripped his uniform and blood began pouring from the small wound. It was a small wound, but Tanako knew just where to scratch him. Toshiki was already advancing, he wasn't planning on letting Tanako stain herself with blood ever again. If Sasorie was going to die, it was going to be by his hands.

Karou stirred, where was she?... what had happened? And why the heck was she resting on the forest floor with half her body resting against……"SANO!... What are you doing?" Sano hushed Karou by slapping a hand over her mouth.

"You fainted Missy, seemed you pushed yourself a bit too far this time." He said in a grim tone. "And I'm sure the shock of killing someone would do that to anyone like you Karou." She pulled his hand away.

"You know about that?" Karou choked out, suddenly feeling sick again. She refused to let herself think about it till now.

"Yes, the leader told Kenshin."

"Kenshin knows?" Karou whimpered as she slowly stood up with the help of the taller teen.

" 'fraid so Missy… but there is good news… Tanako is alive." He pointed over her shoulder.

"She is?" Karou whipped around and almost fell over had not Sano been holding tightly to her. She peered through the trees and saw that what Sano said was true… there stood Tanako, almost as if nothing had happened. What about Kenshin? She thought, her eyes moving further down the field.. "Kenshin!" He was struggling to stay on his feet as Toshiki let him go to rush the leader. He was bleeding badly from a horrid wound on his arm and he looked too weak to even stand up straight. Without thinking Karou bolted from Sano's arms and weaved through the trees.

"Whoa Missy, Wait!" Sano called as she vanished into the trees. The fighter went after her. "Great, Kenshin is gonna kill me"

Tanako spotted movement out of the corner of her eyes. It was Karou bolting from out of the forest! Karou dashed to Kenshin's side, she held him steady with one arm around is waist and slowed the bleeding with her free hand. Kenshin was struggling to pull Karou in his arms when the tall lanky teen burst from the trees. Sano. He hurried to Karou's side and took over holding Kenshin up as she fashioned and bandaged from bits torn from her gi.

Seeing all this took only moment, but those moment were filled with a fierce battle. Sasorie and Toshiki where exchanging blows. The men where matched it seemed, leader and right hand man. Tanako blinked as her vision of them blurred slightly. And she tried to hold back the fit of coughing, but was unable to. She doubled over in pain, as she coughed. Drops of blood flew from her mouth and speckled the ground beneath her. Was this is? Was it her time. No, she couldn't go yet, not till she made sure Sasorie had paid for all that he did. Vision tipping, Tanako stood straight again. The fight was wearing on, But Toshiki tripped and fell. Sasorie took the opportunity to strike. Tanako had no choice now but the strike first. She flipped the dagger in the air, catching it by the blade and then an instant later, the blade was singing through the air and buried deep in Sasorie's exposed chest.

Surprised, Sasorie dropped his sword and gripped the hilt of the dagger to try and pull it free. But his struggle only lasted a moment. The dagger had pierced his black heart, death was so swift he was dead before he hit the ground.

The sight of his dead body falling on the ground was the last clear thing Tanako saw. In another fit of coughing, she herself fell. Pain blurred her vision further, Her chest heaved for air that she needed. But no matter how much she gasped, she wasn't able to get air.

"Tanako!" Toshiki leapt up, leaving his sword behind and hurried to his love. Karou, Kenshin and Sano hurried as much as they could to her side as well.. Toshiki fell to his knees and scooped her up. She was pale, lips blue, eyes unfocused. She was dying.

A/N Egads don't kill me for leaving it there. I already have the last chapter thought up. I am not leaving you guys hanging much longer. It is a evil cliff though… don't you think? ducks and runs for cover.… Please review.!


	33. The story ends

A/n Ahh the much awaited last chapter. Ok.. this is how it works… I have two endings for this… the original ending… and an alternative. This is the original ending I had planed for this story all along. In a week I will post the alternative ending for any who will want to read it. It had been a very long journey my friends. I can't even begin to tell you. I am still going to write…. So keep an eye out for my new stories. And as always thanks you, all my reviewers … you know who you are.

Disclaimer: After over a year of work… I still don't own Kenshin.

Devotion

By

Melissa. x

"Tanako!.. Tanako please." Toshiki begged as he held the small woman in his arms. She was leaving him, already her breathing was shallow, with an almost gurgle sound. Her wounded lung was filling with blood, soon it would spill over to her other lung and she would drown. The chocolate haired man clutched Tanako to him, he refused to let her go, refused to let her die. He wasn't even aware of the three new friends standing feet from him.

Kenshin leaned heavily on Sano, with Karou's arms wrapped around him. Karou was weeping silently, tears tore through the filth on her face, leaving behind clean streaks. Sano stood tall, holding on to Kenshin firmly with one arm. His brown eyes were down cast, mouth set in a thin line, free hand clenched in a fist.

"If we wish Tanako any way to survive…" Kenshin's weak voice stated. "We must get her to a doctor."

"The village doctor fled long ago." Toshiki struggled to say. His voice cracked and ended in an almost forced whisper. He knew the doctor didn't want to be around when a battle such as this was to happen.

"Then we must take her home! Megumi or Dr, Gensi will help her!" Sano glared at the body of the dead leader not five feet from them. Tanako gave another cough that turned their attention back to her

"No Sano." She reached out with her hand and Toshiki promptly took it in his own. "No, it is not necessary." Her green eyes tried to focus on her friends but it was useless. So she instead focused on her Love. "Toshiki, please don't beg for what you know will not happen." She whispered through blood tainted lips.

"W-what do you mean Tanako, Love?"

"You want me to live."

"Of course I want you to live!" Toshiki shouted, his grip growing stronger on her. "I want to take you away from all this." His voice started to crack despite his struggles to stay calm. "I want us to get married, to start a family….To.. to live in peace." Tears finally broke free, flowing down his cheeks to land on his love. She slowly reached up with one hand to wipe them away. Her action seemed to take all her energy from her. Her hand came crashing back down to her and she grew very, deathly pale.

"I wanted those things too my Love… I've loved you for so long. Even as a child." Her eyes closed for a heart stopping moment before opening again, her eyes now very unfocused. "I'm at peace now, truly… I feel no more pain." Toshiki sobbed freely as he held Tanako tightly to him. Karou cried softly on Kenshin's shoulder, as he held her tightly with his free had. Sano, hands shoved deep in his pockets, struggled to keep his face stone hard.

Tanako gave a half attempt at a cough before whispering out to Toshiki, her eyes still rooted to him, even though her vision had long blinked out. "I love you…. And, I… Always will. Thank you,…. Thank you for giving me the chance to run away and… find peace, even if it was for a short week." She wheezed loudly, her mouth coated in blood and made it very hard for her to speak. " It.. was the best,… week I ever had… and the three days tied up…. With you…. By my side… where the best three days…. of, my… life." She gave a soft sigh, Her mouth forming her last silent words for only her love to see before her body relaxed and her green eyes half closed.

"Tanako?" Toshiki cried out as the life flickered away. His body racked with sobs. Karou gave a heart wrenching wordless cry before collapsing to wrap her arms around Kenshin's strong legs.

Kenshin trembled, reaching out to grasp Sano's arm to keep steady. He never though he would have to see the life leave another person in his life, much less a woman… a friend. His heart ripped every time Karou sobbed against him. He wanted to reach down and gather her in his arms and shush her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he wasn't sure he could, for once in a very long time, he wasn't sure he could be strong for Kaoru.. but he had to, he had to and he would be.

Sano's face was a solid rock hard mask. Unlike Kenshin, he had no hair to hide behind. His fists were clenched, nails digging into his palms. This wasn't how it was suppose to be…She didn't deserve this kind of death Sano's eyes twitched. Then the corner of his mouth, but no matter what, he was keeping his stone face.

Toshiki wept as he rocked back and forth with Tanako pressed against his chest. A slow anguished filled cry started to form, and he let his head fall back to scream out his pain. The cry echoed over the now dead and silent forest. It carried far before dying away to a eternal sound of loss.

5 months later.

Karou sat back against one of the wooden posts of the dojo porch. The sight before her brought a soft smile to her still haunted face. Kenshin had both Ayame and Suzume oh his back and he was running about the yard with them. Their screams and fits of giggles filled the air. Her sapphire eyes then turned to Sano, who was sitting against a pole on her left. He had a fish bone in his mouth, and he was worrying it within a inch of it's existence. He had his hands behind his head and was relaxing. He caught her gaze and smiled softly at her as Yahiko came darting past to join Kenshin. Seemed the boy finished his chores.

The Dojo was returned to just that… a dojo. After the earthquake and it's temporary transformation to a hospital, the dojo had finally returned to normal. The last family had left by the time they had returned from…… from the forest. Megumi had stuck around to tend the wounds she knew they would have. Kenshin was covered in small cuts and bruises but not much else. The lady doctor was happy to see that Sir Ken hadn't pushed himself so hard this time. The bit of damage the dojo had sustained was fixed in no time. And all around them, the homes where returning from the ground. Karou smiled, she was glad to see the spirit of the people had not crumbled along with their homes.

Then, her eyes swung over to a not so normal sight. There, under the shade of a tree, was a form in a dark blue gi and white hakama pants sitting with his back to her. A braid of chocolate hair ran to almost touch the ground. Broad shoulders where square in deep thought. Toshiki had returned with them to the dojo after they buried Tanako in the forest. They buried her in a place that only Tanako knew the significance. He only said that it was the spot her first offered her, her freedom. No one asked questions.

The man hardly spoke a whole sentence in the months he had been here, answering with one or two words at a time. Karou stood and carefully walked over to the man and kneeled down next to him. His icy blue eyes where open but he wasn't seeing anything other than his own thoughts. Kaoru slowly raised her hand and set it on his shoulder.

"Toshiki-san?" her eyes full of friendly concern. She had learned weeks before that he didn't want pity.

"Yes?" Came his deep voiced reply. He sounded as if he just woke from a deep sleep. He cleared his throat a little and waited.

"How are you doing? You are, rather…. quiet." She sighed. This was just horrible. She dropped her hand and returned it to her lap. "Sorry if I'm bothering you." Her eyes fell to gaze at her hand.

"I'm fine." Was all he said. Silence fell over them again. Then, almost as if a afterthought, He reached over and placed his hand over hers on her lap. "Thank you for asking."

Four words! She had gotten him to speak four words at once. Only Kenshin had gotten more from him. She patted his hand with her free hand. "You're welcome Toshiki-san." She gazed down at his much larger hand over hers. It was larger than Kenshin's, but still held the same nimble power. Her hands,….Karou sighed as she looked at her hands. They were stained… covered in blood. No matter who many times she had washed them, the blood was still there. She couldn't count the times Kenshin had found her in tears, trying to scrub the blood from her hands. He even had to walk in on her when she was in the bath to stop her breakdown.

She was slowly recovering from memory of the murder she committed. The nightmares where not so common, she no longer saw blood on her hands all day everyday. Only in flashes did she see the sticky red fluid on her hands. Still her soul was hunted, just as Kenshin had talked about. He comforted her as best he could, sometimes staying up with her all night. And to that she was eternally grateful, she didn't think she would even get better without him by her side.

"There,….there is something I wanted to say to you Karou-Dono." The man beside her whispered in his deep almost emotionless voice. Karou's eyes went wide and her mouth almost dropped open. She had never heard him speak so many words to her at once. "I wanted to thank you."

"Oh Toshiki-san, you already thanked us." Many times in fact, for taking him in and helping him though his grief. But he shook his head and for the first time in Five months he turned his eyes and focused them right on her.

"No, I want to thank you ….. for giving….for giving her the life she never had."

Karou knew who "her" was. There was no need to speak her name if it harmed the poor man. Karou's eyes grew soft again and she nodded with a slight smile. "She was very happy, but, all she really needed, was you."

"I have no doubt about that Karou-dono." His voice my be even, he face a stone mask. But Karou could see the emotion in his eyes. They shimmered not with tears, but with happiness. A emotion she had never seen from him before. He dropped his eyes and continued. "And I thank you for putting up with me these past months. I know I have not been the easiest person to deal with."

"That's not true!" Karou thumbed over her shoulder at the three men of various ages behind her. "Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko are much worse than you, by far." Her spirit lifted when she heard a soft chuckle rumble from him.

"Yes but I am a guest, and a guest should be courteous." He protested. He was shushed by a hard but not unkind look from Karou's blue eyes.

"Think nothing of it Toshiki-san… you…you are entitled to be as difficult as you want." She knew she would be if Kenshin had been the one to die. She couldn't imagine how her life would be if she was in Toshiki's place.

"Still, I feel my time here is up," He held up a hand to silence any protest. "I feel I must be moving on. She wouldn't be happy seeing me sitting the rest of my life away. She would want me to start a new life, a life away from the sorrow. Tanako would have wanted me too." He only smiled softly as he spoke her name.

"She would be happy to hear you talking again, that she would." Kenshin said softly from behind them. Karou looked back to see the red-head standing a few feet from them; the girls now playing with Yahiko. "You have been silent for far too long. She would miss the sound of your voice." He added as Toshiki stood, Karou following.

"Kenshin, I must thank you as well. I know you tried your hardest to give her the life I couldn't. I was very jealous of you for awhile, even after you brought me home with you." The young man hung his head. "I wanted to be the man to give her all she wanted and needed."

"You were Toshiki-san." Kenshin said softly, his purple eyes showing truth. "All she wanted was love. And that was something I couldn't give her." He reached out and drew Karou close to him. His heart hurt at the sight of her dark eyes, but her smile reassured him that she was doing well. "She wanted your love, that she did."

"And she had my love, even if it was just for a few days." He said more to himself than for anyone.

"I'm sure she was happy for those few days, that they were enough for her." Karou offered. She was taken back at the angry flash in the young man's ice blue eyes.

"But it was not enough for me!" He said though gritted teeth. Kenshin and Karou fell silent, Understanding just how he felt. Toshiki sighed and let his eyes fall back downcast. "Anyway, I wish to thank you two for the friendship that you have given me, but I feel it is time I was on my way."

"What?" The two of them asked in unison. Karou spoke up. "Why do you want to go Toshiki-san? This is your home now."

"I can not stay here with Tanako's spirit all around this place. She wants me to move on." He said simply, standing to tower over the pair.

"So that's the reason your pack is over there." Kenshin pointed with his eyes to the traveling pack that rested in the corner of the yard. "You planed on leaving today for awhile haven't you?" He asked softly. With a soft nod, from the young man, Kenshin added. "I understand you better than you know." The pair followed Toshiki as he retrieved his pack and shouldered it. They also silently followed him out the front gate, away from everyone else in the back.

"I'll be back again, for visits." Toshiki reassured them as he saw the sorrow in Karou's eyes. " And you'll never be rid of her memory." He thanked them one last time before turning and starting on his long journey to where ever his feet would carry him. He had his sword, but it was no longer strapped to his side, but instead, poked harmlessly from his pack.

"Where do you think he will go Kenshin?" Karou asked once the ex-gang member was out of ear shot.

"I don't know Karou, that I do not. He has become a wanderer it seems. Just like I did. I can only hope that he will find away to repent and be at peace with himself and his memories. I also hope that he will find someone, some reason to settle down again." Kenshin wrapped his arm around her and drew her close to him, He dipped his head to set a soft warm kiss on her lips. "Just as I did." Karou sighed softly and smiled up at him before both turned to watch the young man fade from sight.

A/N Ok… no one is allowed to freak out on me I do had another ending in the works, so don't go all Battousai and me eh? Anyway, please review on what you thought of this ending. dashes off to finish the alternate ending


	34. The Much Anticipated Alternative Ending

A/n Egads I completely forgot all about this alternative ending!.. I thought I posted it already. . Then I got an e-mail a few months back when I started my new Kenshin fic, asking to post the alternative ending and I was like. " Wha..? OH!" gezz. Then college got all tough and forgot about it AGAIN!... then… I'm like driving from the gym and something reminded me of it! so I get straight home and pulled it up before I forgot again and find I had it half done. Hehe. So I sat here and didn't move till I finished it. So here it is. The alternative ending. Now no one can say I didn't finish a story. Mwhahaha! Okay enough of my excuses, I'm sure a few of you will have to go back and re-read a few things to remember .

Disclaimer. I don't own RK.. just Tanako.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 34..

Alternative Ending.

"Tanako!.. Tanako please." Toshiki begged as he held the small woman in his arms. She was leaving him, already her breathing was shallow, with an almost gurgle sound. Her wounded lung was filling with blood, soon it would spill over to her other lung and she would drown. The chocolate haired man clutched Tanako to him, he refused to let her go, refused to let her die. He wasn't even aware of the three new friends standing feet from him.

Kenshin leaned heavily on Sano, with Karou's arms wrapped around him. Karou was weeping silently, tears tore through the filth on her face, leaving behind clean streaks. Sano stood tall, holding on to Kenshin firmly with one arm. His brown eyes were down cast, mouth set in a thin line, free hand clenched in a fist.

"If we wish Tanako any way to survive…" Kenshin's weak voice stated. "We must get her to a doctor."

"The village doctor fled long ago." Toshiki struggled to say. His voice cracked and ended in an almost forced whisper. He knew the doctor didn't want to be around when a battle such as this was to happen.

"Then we must take her home! Megumi or Dr, Gensi will help her!" Sano glared at the body of the dead leader not five feet from them. Tanako gave another cough that turned their attention back to her

"No Sano." She reached out with her hand and Toshiki promptly took it in his own. "No, it is not necessary." Her green eyes tried to focus on her friends but it was useless. So she instead focused on her Love. "Toshiki, please don't beg for what you know will not happen." She whispered through blood tainted lips.

"W-what do you mean Tanako, Love?"

"You want me to live."

"Of course I want you to live!" Toshiki shouted, his grip growing stronger on her. "I want to take you away from all this." His voice started to crack despite his struggles to stay calm. "I want us to get married, to start a family….To.. to live in peace." Tears finally broke free, flowing down his cheeks to land on his love. She slowly reached up with one hand to wipe them away. Her action seemed to take all her energy from her. Her hand came crashing back down to her and she grew very, deathly pale.

"I wanted those things too my Love… I've loved you for so long. Even as a child." Her eyes closed for a heart stopping moment before opening again, her eyes now very unfocused. "I'm at peace now, truly… I feel no more pain." Toshiki sobbed freely as he held Tanako tightly to him. Karou cried softly on Kenshin's shoulder, as he held her tightly with his free hand. Sano, hands shoved deep in his pockets, struggled to keep his face stone hard.

Tanako gave a half attempt at a cough before whispering out to Toshiki, her eyes still rooted to him, even though her vision had long blinked out. "I love you…. And, I… Always will. Thank you,…. Thank you for giving me the chance to run away and… find peace, even if it was for a short week." She wheezed loudly, her mouth coated in blood and made it very hard for her to speak. " It.. was the best,… week I ever had… and the three days tied up…. With you…. By my side… where the best three days…. of, my… life." She gave a soft sigh, her mouth forming her last silent words for only her love to see before her body relaxed and her green eyes half closed.

"Tanako?" Toshiki cried out as the life flickered away. His body racked with sobs.

"Enough of this!" Kenshin suddenly blurted out. Crying was not going to do anything to help his friend. He tore himself from Karou's grasp and kneeled down with Toshiki. "She's not dead, we can still save her if we try. First we must stop the bleeding." Kenshin ripped at his gi, shredding it and balling the fabric to press against the wound. Karou leapt into action and tore the headband from around Sano's head and handed it to Kenshin. He used the headband to tie the ripped gi tightly to her thin form.

Toshiki refused to let the tired red-head carry Tanako, Instead he lifted her into his own arms. "If we are going to save her, we must go now." Fear squeezed at his heart, she was already growing so very cold, even as he held her.

"Right," Sano agreed. He and Karou helped the now exhausted Kenshin into the forest and in the direction of home. Sano all but ran and soon, in order for them to move faster, Sano had Kenshin ride on his back in a piggyback hold and took off. Toshiki would have held Tanako the same way, but he held her in his arms to keep pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. He was not at all upset that he had to run to keep up with them.

The sun fell suddenly and the night wrapped around them. The moon soon started to climb the sky and peek though the forest branches. Tanako looked to have improved some during the journey. Toshiki could hear her breathing now; it was soft, but even and steady. Kenshin's gi was sopping in blood but it was all dry now, leaving it a dirty brown color. Yet the bleeding had stopped, and that was the good thing. Toshiki was almost too afraid to stop for a rest. But even he needed a breather. Karou looked about ready to drop. Shock was the only thing that was keeping her on her feet and moving. But it wasn't going to last long.

Toshiki hardly slept. Every time he found himself nodding off, he would jerk awake and check on Tanako in his arms. But sleep slowly took him away from all his worries. Sleep was good for his wounded body and emotions. Though his sleep was a bit fretful, he was healing. A few hours later, before the sun tossed off the cloak of night, He was shaken awake by Kenshin, who was also doing much better after his night of sleep. Fear lashed though him, thinking maybe Tanako had died in the night and he never knew. But his fear was for naught when he saw Tanako breathing just as before. She wouldn't wake though, but that was just as well. She would feel pain with every step.

Kenshin had Karou in hand as they stated off again into the darkness. As soon as the sun hit the sky and lit their way, their brisk walk turned into a run as before. Time was against them, but strangely, they made excellent use of it. They ate the ground at an amazing speed and soon the city could be seen off in the distance. They were almost home. They sent Sano ahead, being the least wounded and the fasted of all of them at the moment. The teen dashed ahead of them and vanished in the quickly thinning forest. As soon as the four stepped into the city streets, Miss Megumi was already rushing to them with Sano close behind.

"Don't just stand there!. Come on you fools. We have to get her to medical attention right away." She all but turned on her heal and heading in the direction of her hospital. Toshiki didn't ask any questions as he followed almost at her heels. Lady Doctor or no, help was help. And if these people trusted her, then by god he would trust her too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karou took great care as she applied the soothing salve that Megumi had given her to rub on the bruises of both Kenshin and Sano. Sano had whined worse than Ayame or Susume. But Kenshin, as always, sat very still, and very silent. He had his back to her, head bowed to hide his haunted eyes. He had seen yet another battle, more death. And there had been nothing he could do to stop it. But what was worse, he wanted to cause the deaths.

Toshiki refused to have any sort of treatment until he was sure that Tanako was going to be safe and well. He paced all over the hospital. Though he knew that Megumi and Dr. Gensai (as he had been told).. was with her, he still felt a bit uneasy. As he walked, he caught sight of Sano sitting outside. His shirt was off and the dark marks on him were gleaming under the sun. Seemed he was treated with something. Toshiki kept walking, lifting his ice eyes again as he spotted Karou and Kenshin. The poor girl had her head resting on Kenshin's back, she was muttering to him, and he was speaking back to her.

Though he could not hear their words, Toshiki couldn't help but feel he was prying into something very private. But he couldn't help but watch, almost fascinated with the way the "demon" was handling the woman. He didn't seem to be the demon that everyone had made him out to be. Even as he watched, Kenshin turned and wrapped his arms around the woman. The samurai then placed a soft kiss on her lips to silence her soft yet almost hysterical mutterings. Toshiki couldn't watch anymore.

Turning, he left the building and joined Sano in the small yard and turned his closed eyes to the sunlight. Sano gazed over at the swaying man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you think that perhaps you should get some rest my friend?" he muttered to him.

Toshiki slid open his suddenly heavy eyes and looked over at him. "Perhaps, but at the moment, I find rest impossible to even think about."

Sano nodded, he could understand that. He knew that the man had a host of emotions bubbling in his mind. His whole way of being was just taken away from him. Sano hopped that he would never have to find himself in that sort of situation.

Toshiki was relieved when Sano didn't push the subject of him resting. Toshiki closed his eyes and turned them back to the sun. The golden warmth was the only thing his body was feeling. He was numb, he didn't even want to think about what he would do if Tanako died, he didn't even want to think about the fact that she was being cared for a few yards away. All he wanted the feel was the soft breeze and warm sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(4 months later)

Kaoru stretched her arms a little as she walked outside the dojo. The sound in the air made her wince. Tokyo would never be the same after the earthquake. Nether would it sound the same. Everyday for the past few months there had been nothing but the sound of construction in the air. The sounds of the birds were almost always drowned out but the racket. Kaoru would be glad when Tokyo finally finished rebuilding itself.

One good thing about it though, there was a surplus of jobs. Even Yahiko and Sano took full advantage of it. For once they worked for money and for awhile they weren't freeloaders at all. Kenshin quickly did the minor repairs the Dojo needed and moved on to help neighbors rebuild. He flatly refused any sort of payment but that didn't stop the people from sending him home at the end of the day with arm loads of vegetables, fruit, fish and sometimes even bolts of cloth.

"Kaoru, could you help me for a moment."

Kaoru turned to the soft call and smiled to Tanako as she reached out for help. Kaoru quickly walked back into the dojo and wrapped an arm around the smaller girl .

"I'll be so glad once I can move around again on my own. I hate to be such a burden to you Kaoru." The girl said as they slowly shuffled outside.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kaoru said happily. "How many times have I told you about how serious your wounds were? If it had been anyone else with those wounds, I'm sure they would have died. You are very lucky Tanako. Besides, you're teaching me to cook, that alone is payment enough." She added as she helped Tanako sit on the porch. The girls laughed softly as Kaoru sat next to her.

"Still, I'll be glad when I'm healthy enough to travel."

"Tanako! You aren't thinking of leaving us are you?" Kaoru gasped. Tanako laughed and batted at her shoulder length hair.

"We won't be gone long." Tanako let her eyes wander over to where Toshiki was cutting wood into more manageable sticks for the bathhouse fire and for cooking. Because Kenshin was gone most of the day to help rebuild, Toshiki had gladly taken over the household chores. Besides, no one would have been able to pry him from the dojo while Tanako was healing. He insisted he be at her side the whole time. It took days before he allowed Kenshin and Sano to drag him from her sick room and throw him in the bath to snap him back to his senesces. After that he had all but dedicated his new life as an ex-gang member to helping the Kenshin-gumi.

"Oh?... you're going to come back?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai. Toshiki and I just want to see a bit of Japan before we settle down and start our family." Tanako blushes softly. She kept her eyes on Toshikis' well defined bare back as he worked to keep from looking at Kaoru with her knowing smile. "We'll find a place not far from the Kamiya Dojo. And we'll visit often."

"You better." Kaoru nodded with a threatening look on her face. "Or I'll drag the whole bunch to see you." She added with a smile. Tanako laughed as she looked down at her dark gi. She couldn't move very easy in a kimono and stuck to the gi until she was comfortable in them again. She still remembered how they had hindered her so much in the attack. It would be awhile before she would put one on again. She had given the rest of her kimonos to Kaoru but the girls refused them and offered to keep them for her till she was at peace of mind.

"And if that happens, you might get a few freeloaders."

The girls turned and smiled as Sano sat down to join them.

"You think so?" Tanako asked with a smile.

"Oh sure. You cook a hell of a lot better than Missy here. At least we won't starve for lack of decent food." Sano ducked under the bucket Kaoru threw at him.

"Shut up Sano you freeloader. Where is Yahiko? It's getting late." Kaoru glanced up at Toshiki walked over to them.

"He's in the dojo training, he refuses to let his work get in the way of his skill." Sano answered

"He's a good student Kaoru-dono." Chimed Toshiki as he sat next to Tanako and slipped his gi back on over his shoulders, letting it hang un-tucked and open. He reached and took Tohiski by the hand and set a kiss on her wrist before resting both their hands in his lap.

"Hai, He is a good student. But still difficult." Kaoru muttered softly.

"All students are difficult Kaoru. Even I was a difficult student once, that I was." Kenshin seemed to have appeared from nowhere and sat between Kaoru and Tanako. He handed Kaoru a small wooden tub of water and two block of tofu. "They insisted I take this as payment. These sure are gracious times, that they are."

"People are closer now. Neighbors are helping neighbors." Sano added. "These are peaceful times. I hope it lasts."

"Yeah you're making money now and actually pay for your meals." Kaoru snapped.

"Now, now Kaoru." Kenshin raised his hands to keep Kaoru from going after the teen. "Why don't you start dinner?" Kaorus' eye lit up.

"Good idea Kenshin, you worked so hard today, and I can cook up this tofu. Come on Tanako, you can teach me about cooking tofu." The girl jumped up.

"Thank god." Sano muttered and received an elbow in the chest from Kenshin . Thankfully. Kaoru didn't catch it.

Toshiki helped Tanako to her feet and watched carefully as Kaoru helped her into the dojo. Once she was inside he scooted over to join Kenshin and Sano. As they took the girls' places.

"She is healing well Toshiki, that she is." Kenshin commented.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take long till she is up to par again." Sano added, sticking a long blade of grass in his mouth.

"Well I have you, all of you to thank for it." Toshiki paused as Sano raised a white bandaged hand.

"You thanked us more time that I care to count Toshiki. We understand." He said with a smile.

"That's true, no need to thank us forever. You are part of the family now." Kenshin added. "Besides, if you want to keep thinking someone, thank Miss Megumi or Dr. Gensai. They did all the hard work with Tanako, that they did." The red-head watched as Toshiki closed his ice blue eyes and turned his head to the setting sun. "You two will be leaving soon?"

"Tanako gets better everyday. Soon she will be walking without help. I'm sure we will be gone by the end of the month." Toshiki kept his eyes to the sun. Kenshin nodded.

"We will miss you."

"Yeah, I've finally gotten to where I like you two." Sano added with a grin.

Toshiki cracked open one eye and gazed at the two from the side before turning his head and opened both eyes. "Tanako and I have talked. We will settle back here close to Kamiya dojo when we are finished traveling."

"There will always be a place for you two here." Kenshin nodded with a large smile. "We wouldn't mind children in the dojo."

Sano coughed to hide his laughter.

"Well I'm sure you'll have your own children to worry about." Toshiki grinned down at Kenshin who dipped his head to hide his blushing. Sano snorted in laughter.

"Kami, Kaoru and I won't be married for another 2 months." The red-head stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. Sano grabbed Kenshin in a head lock. "Oro!"

"Come off it Kenshin, do you really think we believe that you're going to wait the whole 2 months to get married. I think you two will get married sooner than that." This time Toshiki fought laughter.

"Hey! Will you guys stop playing around out there and get Yahiko and wash up for dinner already! It's half finished and we are not going to sit around while you four wash up! " Called Kaoru from the kitchen.

"Yes Kaoru." The three of them muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n wow that wasn't so hard. So do you like this ending better? You can leave a review if you like. Oh and take a look at my new Kenshin fic that I started. thanks for reading.


End file.
